Stroke
by TBMom
Summary: Alan has misgivings about his place in the Tracy family. Do to illness he loses his bigest supportor. Without support can he show his many hidden talents that his family has yet to discover.
1. Chapter 1

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

**STROKE**

_Alan has misgivings about his place in the Tracy family. Do to illness he loses his bigest supportor. Without support can he show his many hidden talents that his family has yet to discover._

_Alan – 12, Gordon 18, Virgil – 20, John - 21.5 Scott – 23, Jeff - 45, Grandma Tracy – 67, Penny –30, Fermat – 10.5, Tin Tin – 11, Brains – 34._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Crash. The dish fell to the floor and shattered. Ruth Tracy stumbled forward. Had her twelve year old grandson not caught her and helped her into a chair she might have fallen all the way to the ground. Her mouth seemed awkward and her left side felt heavy and she couldn't make her arm or leg do what she wanted; which, caused her heart and mind to race. She knew Alan was talking to her, but she couldn't understand his words.

"Grandma, what's wrong?" cried Alan. He tried to keep his panic under control, but having a hard time, especially when his grandmother tried to talk to him, her words were slurred and garbled and he could not understand what she was trying to say. "It's okay grandma, I know what's wrong now. I'm calling 911 for an ambulance!"

"911 – What is your emergency?"

"My grandmother is showing signs of a stroke. I need an ambulance sent to 42012 Talbot Road, right away." Alan kept his voice calm, but on the inside he felt like crying, and he was petrified he was going to loose his beloved grandma Ruth.

"I am sending an ambulance and rescue squad now. Stay on the line with me. Can you tell me about her symptoms? When did they start?"

"Just a few minutes ago. She can't seem to make her left side move and she can't get her words – I mean I can't understand them!" Alan's voice was shaky as he tried to stay calm.

"Help is on the way. Open the door, so they can get in when they arrive." The operator asked a few more questions, trying to keep Alan calm and focused.

"I can hear the sirens now! Yes they're pulling up now."

"Okay Alan I'm going to hang up now – you did a great job for your grandmother."

"Thanks." He hung up the phone. He ran to lead the medics to his grandmother, explaining on the way what had happened. The medics did a quick assessment then placed Mrs. Tracy on the stretcher, and headed toward the ambulance.

Alan pulled the door shut to their home and ran to get in the ambulance. He was stopped by one of the rescue squad members. "Hold on. You'll have to ride up front."

"But my grandma needs me!" he cried desperately.

"Sorry that's the rules. You need to be in the front with a seatbelt on. Don't worry the team is doing everything they can for her."

Alan wasn't happy about being separated, but he didn't argue, as he did not want to delay her treatment.

The rescue worker identified himself as Tom. "What's your name? Where did you learn about the symptoms of a stroke?" he asked, trying to get Alan to relax as he made sure his seatbelt was secure.

"I'm Alan. I just finished a basic first aid class with my boy scout troop."

"We'll they can be real proud of how well you did. Is there other family living here ?"

"No just me and grandma, but I have a number to call to notify my father. I couldn't call from the house cuz the line was still being held by the 911 operator. So I guess I'll have to find a phone at the hospital."

"Just let the nurses know and they can help you."

The driver climbed aboard. "All set to go?"

"Go ahead, he's buckeled."

"Okay let's get to moving. With that the ambulance drove down the road.

The driver noticed how Alan kept twisting around trying to see what was happening with his grandmother, but the door between front and back had been closed and Alan was beginning to panic.

"Take it easy. My partner Joe is one of the best. He has started an IV to give any medicines the hospital might order, and he is monitoring her vital signs. We'll let you see her before we take her in, okay?"

Alan slowly turned back towards the front, "okay."

"Are there any other adults coming to the hospital?"

"Well I need to call my dad when I can get a hold of a phone."

"Once we get your grandmother taken care of, I'll give you a hand."

"Thanks Tom." Alan said quietly. He was worrying of how the rest of his family would react to the news. Would they blame him? It was just two days ago on his twelfth birthday that he heard his father and grandmother talking about whether or not he should be sent to boarding school as maybe he was getting to be to much for her to handle, especially since he insisted in being involved in so many activities.

"Do not be ridiculous Jefferson," she had said. "Alan and I are doing just fine. As far as all the running, it keeps me young."

Alan figured all bets were off now, but as long as his grandmother was alright he would do whatever was decided. Though the truth be known he really wished he could be home schooled like Tin Tin and Fermat. They were friends that already lived on the on the island his father had purchased several years ago. He and Grandma Ruth would come for visits for all holidays, birthdays and part of the summer. He loved the island and having his entire family around. If he couldn't be with them, then he wanted to stay with his Grandma Ruth, whom he dearly loved had lived with since he was nine years old.

When he visited the island Fermat, Tin Tin and he would go exploring. They had found the huge hangers, but didn't tell anyone as Fermat had said they were planning something special, but it had to be kept a secret, his father Brains had told him. Fermat had snuck Alan into his father's lab once and showed him drawings of huge rockets. Alan wanted to know more about them, but promised Fermat he would not say anything, so Fermat wouldn't get into trouble. Shortly after their discovery a new rescue group had appeared, they were called the 'Thunderbirds'. They were fast becoming everyone's newest heroes. Alan knew since he had seen the hangers the "Thunderbirds" were his family. Often he would find himself daydreaming as he thought about the big ships, he dreamed of someday being a 'Thunderbird', along with his father and brothers. His day dreaming of this would get him into trouble with his teachers and his father had threatened more than once to send him to boarding school for more discipline. Luckily, grandma always came to his defense, but now?

"Here we are. Come on and you can see your grandma before we go in." Tom guided Alan over to his Grandma's right side. Alan took his grandmother's hand. She opened her eyes and tried to reassure him, but her words were garbled and incomprehensible. A new wave of panic swept through him as she was taken behind locked doors and he was left standing in the entrance.

"Oh grandma," he thought to himself, "You just have to be okay. I—I need and love you so much." Alan was startled when a gruff security guard took hold of his shoulder and said, "move along out of the way now. There are sick and injured people who need to get through. You go sit in the waiting area out of the way." He gave Alan a small shove. Alan felt his temper start to rise, but then took a deep breath to calm himself. He did not want to cause any trouble that might disrupt his grandma's care. Slowly he walked over to one of the many hard plastic chairs and sat down. Ever so often he would see the guard watching him. He didn't know why but the guy made him feel uneasy.

It was about twenty minutes later that a nurse approached him along with the ambulance driver, Tom.

"How's my grandmother doing?" he asked anxiously.

"She's holding her own for now. Tom says you recognizes the symptoms immediately and called 911. Well done. Now I need to know as close as possible the exact time you noticed the symptoms, and a number your father can be reached at. If we're within the window of time we'll need permission to use a clot dissolving drug, TPA. The CT (cat-scan) shows it is an ischemic rather than a hemorrhagic stroke. If we can give the TPA, it may stop the deterioration and help restore blood flow, helping to minimize the already affected areas. Time is our enemy right now."

"Here's the number," he handed her a piece of paper. "I tried calling from the desk, but had to leave a message, cuz no one answered. She seemed fine until 12:15 when she suddenly dropped a bowl. Then she couldn't move her left side and we barely got to the chair, then I could hardly understand her."

"So we're looking at approximately one and a half hours since the first symptoms, thank you." She turned and headed back through the locked doors. Just then Tom's beeper went off. "Sorry Alan gota go. Good luck!"

Alan waved goodbye and once again sat in the hard chair, hoping they could get through to his father, so they could take care of his beloved grandmother. He thought more about the conversation his dad and grandmother had had about his being to much for her to handle. Could this be his fault? Did he make his grandmother sick because of all the extracurricular activities he was in? Maybe the rest of the family would blame him. "Oh grandma I'm so sorry if I caused this to happen to you. Please God help her." He took a deep breath, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. His stomach churned and he was sick with worry. He clasp his hands together and looked down at the floor, though not really seeing anything.

Alan tried to recall some of the conversations he and his grandmother had had over the last two years, and again just a few days ago when he had been very disappointed that his father and brothers would again miss another birthday. After they had missed his tenth birthday, Alan asked if his father and brothers even loved him anymore, and asked why his friends could live with their parents on the island, but he couldn't. Grandma tried to reassure him that his father just wanted him to have a more normal upbringing like his brothers had. Then when they missed his eleventh birthday, he had asked if it was because he was a 'mistake'. That's what the kids at school told him. "Look how much younger you are than any of your brothers! It doesn't take a genius to figure it out!" they had laughed. His grandma had tried her best to reassure him, but he still had strong doubts. He knew how much his grandma loved him so she might not tell him the whole truth in this matter. He seemed so disappointed that once again his father and brothers would miss yet another birthday, she told him that they were busy training, as they were a new kind of rescue team that could go and help when others couldn't, but he could never tell anyone about them as they must maintain absolute secrecy. "Grandma, my family are the 'Thunderbirds' aren't they?"

Grandma sighed, "Yes Alan, -they are, but how did you know?"

"Grandma I did a lot of exploring and I watched them design them from a special place I know of. Why couldn't they trust me?"

Grandma sighed and said they did not tell him of the secret before, because this had to be a kept secret and they were afraid he might accidently let it slip out if he got angry or forgot.

This in itself made Alan feel angry and even more left out, "But grandma, you know I can keep a secret!"

Ruth's eyes twinkled, "Of course I do Alan, that's why I'm telling you now, but you cannot let your father or brothers know I told you just yet. I think they want to surprise you when they feel the time is right. And I know you're going to get your own cell phone this year!" She put her finger to her mouth and laughed. "Then maybe you'll want to share some of your own secrets."

"Thanks grandma, I know you had to do a lot of talking to get dad to get a phone for me. Maybe I'll show them instead of telling them. What do you think?"

"I think they will be very surprised and proud of you, just as I am." Grandma Ruth gave him a big hug.

"Grandma, do you think they'll let me be a "Thunderbird" someday?"

"Sweet heart I think they're hoping you'll want to be a 'Thunderbird' one day."

But now his Grandmother was in the hospital unable to move her left side or talk so that you could understand her. He could not get through to his family and no one was telling him what was happening or if they had gotten a hold of his father so they could give the drug that may help his grandmother get better. Alan felt like crying. He was frustrated, and was starting to feel very guilty about what happened.

He had been left with grandmother since he was nine years old. His older brother Scott, went to the Air Force Academy, John to NASA, and Virgil to a college in Denver. Gordon left the high school in town, to go to a prestige's military school school for boys where he also trained for the Olympics, and now had a 'gold' medal, and was working as an aquanought for a unique military group called "WASP". His dad was very busy with work. They all took turns calling him on the vid phone, but it just wasn't the same as when they had all lived together with grandma. He always had fun being with them and felt safe and loved, then one by one they went off to accomplish their own goals. He missed and loved them all so much and looked forward to holidays and vacations when they would all come back to grandma's house. Then his father had moved the family to an island, and instead of them coming to the farm he went to the island for visits with his grandma Ruth. There were two other kids who lived on the island with their families and the rest of his family. Fermat and Tin Tin, he quickly became good friends with them and they would sneak off exploring whenever they got the chance. Sometimes he would go off by himself, it was on one of these early morning self exploring trips that he had found the vents and explored them multiple times after that as he found he could get to just about any of the major rooms and no one knew he was there. On many later visits he would often go in to the vent above his father's office. A part of him felt guilty for 'spying', but he justified it to himself by telling himself it was the only way to know what was going on with his family. He watched and listened to his father and Fermat's father Brains discuss plans for the 'Thunderbirds' and he had seen drawings of huge rockets. He longed to discuss this with his father and brothers, but knew his father would be furious if he knew Alan was eavesdropping. His new friends were home schooled, but Jeff felt with his being away so much starting up new phases of his corporation and the other boys at school, Alan would be better off with his grandmother. The following year just before his eleventh birthday his brothers had moved back to the island, but he had not been asked to come, and his visits to the island were becoming less frequent. He knew they were working on getting the new rescue group ready, but it hurt so much that they did not want to include him. Even so he knew it was a secrete and he would tell no one of his knowledge. The fact that he was not included intensified his doubts, and gave what the kids at school had said about his being a 'mistake' even more credance despite his grandma's reassurance. He tried his best to come up with ways he thought would impress his family, so they would want to include him. His new business being one of them, "they will be so proud, just as I am," his grandma said. He was going to surprise them when they came for his twelfth birthday, but they didn't come and now his grandma was sick. He again started to think of overheard conversations.

"Jefferson, how do you expect Alan to feel when you and his brothers are together and he is left out even if he is with me. He misses you all terribly. -Yes I understand this is an important and dangerous time for you and my grandsons, but I disagree with your not including him more. I just hope someday you do not regret your dissicion on this matter.-That is why I let him do all the extra activities. - Yes, it is hard sometimes, but it keeps him from becoming to lonely. -Yes, he is learning to control his anger."

So his grandma had been tired of running him here and there, and even she was disappointed that he could so easily let his temper get the better of him. That was one reason she let him take up martial arts, she had hoped that would help him learn control. He had taken to it "like a bee takes to honey" grandma said. When he showed an aptitude for the computers she let him design programs and try them out around the farm. The security program he had designed was so good in her estimation that she had contacted a lawyer friend and they helped him to develop his own company. Ruth's lawyer couldn't believe how well Alan had understood a lot of the complicated jargon and was even more surprised at some of the programs he wanted the money to be allocated to. His security program quickly became a top seller. They named it the AT-11 (Alan Tracy age 11).They put it under his grandmother's mother's maiden name to help conceal it, he had hoped to share it with his family this year. Surely that would show them he was capable to help. Niether he or his grandmother had not told Jeff or his brothers as he had wanted to surprise them. He knew he was being left out and he was desperate to learn things that someday might let his father and brothers be proud of him and let him once again be a part of the family. He knew how much his grandma loved him, she would never complain, and he had been so intent on his goals that he only thought of himself. Now his grandma Ruth was sick, and it was his fault.

Alan took a deep breath and tried to shake the negative thoughts from his head. It had been several hours now and no one had come to tell him anything. He slowly walked over to the desk and waited his turn, then asked the receptionist, "Can you tell me how my grandmother is doing?"

The receptionist looked up from her computer and said "who would your grandmother be?"

"Oh," replied Alan sheepishly realizing she would not know who he was talking about. "I'm sorry. Her name is Ruth Tracy."

"Ah, yes she has been admitted to the ICU (intensive care unit). I do not have any other information."

"Can I go and see her?"

"No, I'm sorry, but children are not allowed up to the patient floors. Maybe I can get one of the nurses to come talk with you."

"Thank you mame, I'd really appreciate …." Alan started to say before he was cut off by the same gruff voice that had shoved him earlier, when he had been in the entrance when he first arrived. "excuse me I …"

"I've no time for arguments. Can't you see how busy it is? You're holding up the line now either go and sit down and behave or you'll have to leave the premises."

"But my family isn't here …" Again he was cut off. Seeing the anger in the guards eyes that there was no adult with him, he knew he had said to much and turned back towards the chair, but stopped when he heard the guard telling the receptionist that maybe they should contact social services and the police letting them know that there was an abandoned child here that should be picked up until his family could be found.

"Cliff, leave the boy alone. He has been a perfect gentleman, and he's not bothering anyone."

Again panic started to take over as he tried to decide what to do. Alan could not understand why the guard was treating him in this manor. He had done his best to stay out of the way, and only wanted to know how his grandmother was doing. His father would not be happy if he caused problems. He decided to go to a chair in the farthest corner from the desk, hoping they would just forget about him until his family could get there. He sat there quietly watching hoping they would come soon, though he wasn't even sure if anyone had been able to contact them.

J*S*J*V*G*A*

It was approximately ten pm. Alan was worried, exhausted and hungry. Unfortunately he had been in such a hurry to get to the ambulance he had forgotten his wallet at home. His father would feel this was very irresponsible. He was thinking of going over to the fountain for more water, when he saw the guard pointing to him, as he talked to two women, one carrying a brief case. He became more panicked when they and the guard walked over to him.

"Hello, my name is Sharron. I understand you've been here a long time, and no family has shown up."

"They'll be coming I left a message for them," replied Alan warily.

"Well as of yet no one has contacted us. I understand your grandmother is seriously ill, and we cannot leave you here alone, so we will have you come with us to a place you can be safe until either your family shows up or your grandmother recovers enough to take you back."

"I'm not leaving. My family will come. I'm not going anywhere until they do or I see my grandma and I know she's okay," said Alan stubbornly.

The guard took a hold of Alan's arm, squeezing unneccessarily hard. "Now look boy we've been very patient with you, boy. You can not stay here by yourself, so you will go with these ladies to the shelter and behave yourself."

Alan felt anger taking the place of panic, "I'm not going anywhere. I haven't caused anyone any trouble. I'm just waiting for my dad and brothers to get here. Now let go of me!"

"Boy, you will do as you are told or I'll have the police take you in as a juvenile delinquent."

Alan felt his face redden with anger. "I haven't done anything wrong, and I'm NOT going anywhere!"

Just then a couple of police came through the doors with a man in handcuffs, blood flowing from a head wound. The man was cursing and struggling with the officers. "Hey" one called over to the guard, "you got a room open we can get this guy into?"

The guard let go of Alan and growled, "stay put," and went to assist the police.

Alan sat between the two women thinking about what he should do. If only his father and brothers would come, or if he had a phone he could call them and ask them what to do. One of the women, called Sharron tried to be reassuring.

"It will just be until someone comes for you."

"No! If I can't be here, then I'll just go home."

Sharron laughed lightly, "don't be silly you'd still be alone at your house, so that would not gain you anything. At the shelter they'll be people to watch over you."

Her laughter angered Alan, "I'm old enough to take care of myself." He said as he stood up and turned towards them. "I just want to stay here until my family comes. I'm not bothering anyone, so just leave me alone!" Alan didn't see the guard and two officers come up behind him. Suddenly he felt someone grab his arm. He winced as the guard squeezed tighter as he jumped from being startled. One of the officers clicked his handcuffs.

"Alright boy, no more arguing or I'll turn you over to the police," snarled Cliff

Alan didn't know the police officer was just readying the cuffs to go back on his belt. All he could think of was the guards' threat to have him taken away as a juvenile delinquent. And he certainly wasn't going to be taken way from his grandmother. Alan used a jitsu hand-hold on the guards arm to force him to let go and as he did Alan turned around and using a move he learned in his karate class, he flipped the guard over.

"Alright kid that's enough," one of the officers growled and went to grab him, but this time Alan's small stature and quickness came into play and he slipped between them and took off running towards the entrance of the hospital, the police in hot pursuit. He wasn't sure where he was going he just knew he had to get away. The officers and Sharron yelled for him to stop, but Alan was in a full panic now. He narrowly missed being hit by a car as it turned into the hospital parking lot. They chased him several for blocks Alan turned down a couple of alleys, then ducked in behind some trash bins. He watched from his hiding place as the police went by him several times. He was very good at hiding from the times he had used to play hide and seek with his brothers. Finally they seemed to give up the search. Slowly Alan crawled out.

He looked around trying to get his bearings wondering what to do, everything had suddenly gone from bad to worse in a matter of minutes. He couldn't go back to the hospital, and it was about twenty-five miles to his house. It had started to drizzle and it was windy. He was worried about his grandmother, angry that his family had not yet come, frustrated, exhausted, hungry, and now wet and cold, as his jacket was still sitting in a chair in the waiting area. He just sat down and let the tears fall as no one would know as the tears were hidden in the drizzle. Alan could not ever remember a time when he felt so scared and alone. No wonder his family had not told or wanted him to be a part of the thunderbirds, they were saving people, they certainly didn't need a cry baby to watch out for. He cried until he drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

It was just after midnight when Jeff Tracy and his sons walked into the hospital and up to the reception desk to inquire about Ruth Tracy. They were so concerned about Grandma and Alan that they really didn't take heed to all the police and hospital personnel milling about the emergency room entrance.

The receptionist looked in the computer, "Mrs. Tracy is in the ICU, room 5160. Just take the elevator down the hall to your left and up to five. There will be signs posted to direct you to the unit she is in." Jeff and the boys thanked her then quickly made their way to Pod three. The sign on the door explained 'only two visitors at a time and cell phones must be turned off.'

Jeff looked at his sons, "okay Scott and I will go in first, you three check the waiting area for your brother."

Though the others also wanted to see their grandmother immediately, they agreed to go and find their little brother, truth be known they were just as worried about how he had handled grandma's sudden illness. "Alright," answered John. "I'm sure he has to be worried and scared." Jeff and Scott just nodded turned off their cell phones and went through the closed doors.

John, Virgil and Gordon gave the waiting area the once over, not seeing Alan, Gordon went to check the bathroom. "He's not in there either!" a hint of worry in his voice.

Trying to stay calm John replied, "Maybe he's actually in with Grandma. Surely they wouldn't leave a kid by himself? I wish we could call and ask."

"Maybe we should go and check the ER waiting area, though when we came in I glanced around I didn't see him," said Virgil.

"That's a good idea. Gordon, stay here in case dad or Scott come out. Virgil and I will go take a look down stairs. There seemed to be an awful lot of police activity. Maybe he's watching and didn't see us come in." With that John and Virgil headed for the elevators.

J*S*J*V*G*A*

"Mom, can you hear me." Ruth Tracy slowly turned toward the voice and opened her eyes. "J-Je-f-f" she gave him a weak smile, and gave his hand a weak squeeze.

"Hey, Grandma." She looked at Scott on the other side. "Sc-ott. -I'm-so-glad-to-see-you—-b-oth."

Her words were slow and one at a time, but they were clear. She took Scott's hand also with her left hand, her grasp was very weak, but it was there. Scott and Jeff's eyes met.

"Looks like the medicine has helped. I'll get a full report as soon as we see the doctor." said Jeff relief very evident in his voice.

"Alan-where-is-A-Alan? -No- one-will -t-te-tell-me-where-h-he-is."

"Don't worry grandma the rest of the guys are checking on him now. I'll go check and let one of the others come in, okay." Scott leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and headed out to his brothers.

Just as John and Virgil were about to get on the elevator they heard Scott call and went back.

"We haven't been able to find Alan, we had hoped maybe he was in the room with grandma, but couldn't call you since the phones have to be off. So we were about to go check down stairs. How's Grandma?"

Scott raised his eyebrows a hint of anger in his voice as he replied, "Grandma's very weak, and her words are slow, but they are clear and easily understood. She is very worried as no one has told her anything about Alan since her arrival."

"What?" exclaimed Virgil. "The doctor who contacted us had said Alan had recognized the symptoms immediately and called for help. You mean he's been on his own for over twelve hours now?"

"Okay, let's all go look. If one of us goes back in now she'll be asking about him." said Scott.

"But she'll worry if someone doesn't go back in."

"True, but we've got a little time – she'll think were just visiting with him for now. Okay let's move and find the sprout!"

They all headed to the elevators. "I've got a very bad feeling about this." said John. The others just nodded, afraid to speak their fears out loud.

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Alan woke shaking from fear and the cold. He could hardly feel his fingers, his ears ached, he was soaked completely from the drizzle. He contemplated what plan of action he should take. It was the middle of the night, dark and he was in an unfamiliar neighborhood. Home was too far, so that plan was definitely out and if he went back to the hospital the strangers or now even maybe the police would take him away, especially since he assaulted the security guard. How had everything gotten so completely out of hand? Oh, his father and brothers would be so angry with him for causing all this trouble. All he was trying to do was stay out of the way and wait for his family and find out how his grandma was doing. "Grandma I wish I knew what to do," he thought to himself fighting back more tears. He knew he couldn't stay out in the night much longer as cold as he was. "Maybe I can find another way in and then just try to stay out of eyesight until my family comes." This seemed the most logical plan at this point in time. He knew he was in trouble for his actions tonight, but he would worry about that later, for now he needed to get out of the cold, and find a way to check on Grandma. Looking around to get his bearing he headed back in what he hoped was the direction of the hospital

J*S*J*V*G*A*.

The four Tracy brothers came out of the elevator and headed over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, mame we're looking for our younger brother Alan Tracy. He came here with his grandmother, Mrs. Ruth Tracy, who is up in your intensive care unit," said Scott.

The Receptionist looked up and was about to ask for a description when she spied John, her mouth froze as she stared at the other blond Tracy. It took a moment before she collected herself enough to answer, "I think you had better talk to the police." She called, "Officer Doyle, could you come over here please?"

The brothers looked at one and other, then gulped each wondering to himself what trouble the youngest Tracy could have possibly gotten himself into. Officer Doyle made his way over. He held out his hand and introduced himself to Scott. Scott replied, "I'm Scott Tracy and these are my brothers John, Virgil, and Gordon. What's going on? What do the police want with my little brother, Alan?"

Officer Doyle nodded to each of the brothers. "Well it seems your brother was disruptive here in the waiting area and when social services tried to take him to a shelter he assaulted a security guard and then took off running. We haven't been able to find him as of yet? When we do he'll be taken to juvenile detention as the guard he assaulted states he will be pressing charges against him."

The four brothers raised their eye brows looked at each other and than at Officer Doyle in disbelief. "Our little brother? Assaulted a security guard? Is this some kind of sick joke, because it's not very funny."

"I'm afraid this is no joke, two of my officers witnessed the assault."

"I want to talk to these officers, and anyone else who may have knowledge in this matter NOW!" said Scott. " And what do you mean he ran off? Where?" Scott's voice was firm, he stared into Office Doyle's face, making the man take a step backwards before he answered.

"Well he -I mean I was told he ran out the ER and though they chased him for several blocks he managed to get away. We still have several cars cruising the area looking for him."

This time Scott's voice was full of anger as he fought the urge to deck the man standing in front of him, only John's hand on his arm kept him from doing it. "Are you telling me that you chased a twelve year old out into this neighborhood and weather in the middle of the night?"

"Well -ah –he-"

"You get those people over here NOW! Virgil you'd better go get dad."

Virgil headed up to find his dad. He wasn't looking forward to telling him his youngest son was not only missing; they wanted to haul him off to JD. He shook his head, unable to believe this was happening. How could he get his dad without alarming grandma. And the fear he felt for his youngest brother out in an unsafe neighborhood in the middle of a cold rainy night made his heart ache. He stepped off the elevator, to his relief he saw his father in the hall talking with whom he suspected to be grandma's doctor.

"Dad, I -"

Jeff turned toward his son, "Virgil I'd like you to meet Dr. Cassens, he is the neurologist looking after you grandmother."

"Pleased to meet you sir," replied Virgil as he shook his hand. "Dad we need you to come down stairs, a -"

"Where's Alan?"

"That's just it dad, they chased him out of the hospital and now they can't find him!"

"WHAT?" replied both Jeff and the doctor.

Jeff started for the elevator.

"What about grandma?"

"She went back to sleep, and for now we're not saying anything to her. Now let's go. You can explain to me on the way down!" All three got in and Virgil hit the button.

J*S*J*V*G*A*

John looked at the officer, he kept his voice calm, but forceful, "You do not have much time, when my father arrives he is going to want answers and you had better be prepared to give those answers. I might also suggest you get a hold of your commander and the hospital CEO, because if any harm comes to Jeff Tracy's son …."

Officer Doyle turned white, "Jefferson Tracy?... Of Tracy Enterprises?"

"That would be correct."

"Scott, John you guys take care of this part, I'm going to talk with the officers over there and find out where they last saw him and start looking."

"I'll go with you bro," said Virgil coming up behind Gordon. Luckily they both had their jackets with them.

Jeff Tracy was in his full command mode when he walked up. "Someone had better be prepared to give me answers, as to where my youngest son is," his voice leaving no room for debate.

The two officers and the women from social services were standing there, all a little taken back with who they were about to speak to.

"Well?"

Sharon was the first to speak. "Sir we were called and advised that an unsupervised boy was here in the waiting area causing problems. We were going to take him to a shelter until relatives could be found."

"My son would not be disruptive. What kind of problems are you talking about?"

"Well- the security guard hadn't really named anything ah- specifically, but he was an unsupervised child."

"Who was waiting on news of his grandmother who was taken suddenly ill, and is in this HOSPITAL! Why didn't you see if maybe he could have been taken to an area closer to where she was? The staff knew his family was on the way."

"Well we…"

"You didn't find out what was going on, you just assumed and threatened to take him away! He was already worried sick about his grandmother, and you scared him even more!" John was forcing himself to control his anger.

Jeff turned towards the officers. "What was your part in this?"

"Well- we had just brought a combative drunk in and Cliff was helping us get him under control. Then he asked us to back him with a kid he said was a troublemaker- who he was about to turn over to social services. He grabbed a hold of the kid and-."

"This guard put his hands on my brother?" Scott said angrily his hands in fists.

"Yes, he said something to the kid we couldn't hear then he had grabbed the kid's arm. The next thing you saw was this kid, grab his wrist with a hold I've never seen before. Made him lose his grip immediately and holding his wrist he spins around throws himself back and puts a foot to Cliff's abdomin and throws him over causing Cliff to fall into those chairs over there." The officer pointed to the roped off area.

The Tracy's could hardly believe their eyes, in a taped off area they looked over to see several over turned chairs. They recognized Alan's jacket on the floor.

"Then when we tried to intervene he took off like a jack rabbit and there was no catching him. Cliff said when we do get him he will press charges against him."

"Excuse me." The group turned to see the desk receptionist standing there. "I may have some information that will show that the child had every right to do what he did."

"Please go on," said Jeff.

"Well I didn't come on until seven tonight, but the young man introduced himself to me as Alan, and said he was waiting for news on his grandmother and for his family to come. The worker I relived had pointed him out before she left and said he was a lone and to try to keep an eye on him, she said Cliff had shoved him earlier and was being his usual bulling self. Alan was not causing any problems, in fact he was probably one of the most well behaved and polite kids I have ever met. But Cliff was being very rude to him and kept glaring at him, trying to intimidate him. Alan tried to stay out of his way, but whenever he came to ask if there had been any word or get some water from the fountain Cliff was right there harassing him. I could tell Alan was angry by the look in his eyes, but he kept his temper in check and would just go back over and sit down. I became rather busy and didn't notice until the commotion began that Cliff must have called social services."

Jeff turned back to the police officers, "So NOT knowing all the facts you chased a scared twelve year old out into the night! Gentleman I suggest you find him and if any harm comes to him….." He let his words sink in, then ordered them to bring this security guard over.

"He's being checked over after complining of back pain."

While the three Tracy's fought to control the rage they felt toward this man who had dared to touch Alan. They remained outwardly calm, but very intimidating. Scott and John gave each other a look, knowing they were both thinking the same thing. If anything happened to Alan he'd have more than back pain to worry about.

Officer Doyle came walking back over with the security guard, he hadn't told Cliff who wanted to see him, so Cliff was totally taken back and turned completely white when he came around the corner and saw Jeff Tracy standing there. The Tracy's were equally surprised when they saw Cliff.

"YOU!"

Jeff lunged at the man. Had Scott and John not been there to hold him back, Jeff Tracy might have been up on assault charges himself.

"Hang on dad."

" You know this guy?" asked Officer Doyle.

"This is Cliff Biggerstaff, ex-Tracy corps employee, I gave him the choice of resigning or being prosecuted for trying to steel computer equipment and airplane parts, from a hanger in New York last year." The anger in Jeff's voice unmistakable. "So you thought you'd take it out on my son. If anything happens to him, I'll have you charged and put away, so that you won't ever see the light of day again!"

Cliff tried in vain to recover and be intimidating himself, "your brat was causing problems, and…"

"We have witnesses that say different," replied Jeff coldly.

"I'm having him charged with assault and you'll pay for the pain he has caused me."

"From what a witness has told us, YOU assaulted him first. Maybe we'll charge you with child endangerment!" said John.

Scott stared at Cliff till the six foot, 230lb man backed up and looked away, knowing he had bullied the wrong person this time.

"You had better hope we find my brother unharmed! Get him out of our sight!"

Jeff Tracy turned back to Officer Doyle, "What are you doing to find my son."

While Jeff talked with the authorities, who had arrived, namely the chief of police and the hospital CEO, each of whom were doing their best to apologize and assure Jeff Tracy that everything possible would be done to find the youngest son. Scott and John also went to do some looking on their own. Hoping that the other two brothers might have some encouraging news.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

Alan walked up the street, he wasn't sure if it was the cold or fear that was making him shiver so hard. He jumped at every shadow and noise. His teeth were chattering so hard he was sure they would give him away as he tried to sneak back into the hospital. He tried to figure out why everything had suddenly gone so wrong. He was sure his family would be angry with him for causing all these problems and was now convinced it had been his fault that his grandma had gotten sick. If he hadn't made her work so hard taking him to all his activities, he was so selfish. There had been the boy scouts, soccer, show choir, chorale, the martial arts, guitar lessons and his grandma had even helped him get a Jr. pilots license. The instructor said he was a natural and only his age kept him from getting a regular license.

If his grandma died he would never be forgiven, he would never forgive himself. Suddenly he saw car light coming towards him. Quickly he dived behind a parked car. He huddled behind the car until the car was well past, then slowly started out again. He was so cold he could hardly make his legs do what he wanted. He finally made it to one of the parking lots. He peered over a car. Wow! There were a lot of police cars around. Surely they weren't all looking for him. Well there was no way he could get in through the ER or front entrances, so he'd have to circle around and check out a side or rear one.

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Gordon and Virgil were getting chilled and if they felt this cold they could only imagine how Alan must feel right now. It was forty-two degrees and the wind chill was about thirty four.

"Where could that kid have gone?" said Virgil. "If his been out here since eleven, he'll be hypothermic and pneumonia won't be far off."

"Well I'm pretty sure he wouldn't try to go back to the house, too far. He'd want to get to grandma, so my guess is he'll try to sneak in another entrance," replied Gordon.

They had walked a circle of about four blocks around the hospital. "I think we should check closer to the hospital, he'd be looking for another way in."

"I think your right. Lets head back."

They were just coming to the ER entrance, when they saw Scott and John come out. Meeting up, Scott and John filled them in on what had really happened.

"Poor kid's probably scared half to death." said Virgil.

"If I ever get my hands on that guy," Gordon said angrily.

"You two will have to stand in line."

"You three will have to stand in line, but I can't promise they'll be anything left." said Scott. "Let's head toward the back and check doors on the way. You two are right the sprout would try to find a way to get back to grandma."

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Alan made it through two parking lots. He spied a delivery truck and decided to follow it. He watched from across the road as the truck went across a small bridge to the loading dock. "Just what the doctor ordered," he thought to himself. He'd have to go down a twenty foot embankment and back up to keep from being seen from the road. It was more of a sloping ditch, but it was very slippery from the now freezing rain and had a very shallow stream at the bottom about three feet across. Well he was already soaked so what did it matter. He was almost to the top of the opposite side when he felt himself slipping. Normally he would have easily been able to stop his fall, but now he was so cold he could not make his body respond, he yelled out as he tumbled back down hitting his head on a rock as he landed in the water.

J*S*J*V*G*A*

The four Tracy's looked at each other. "Did you hear that?" cried Gordon.

"It's Alan!" yelled John and all four took off at a dead run towards the voice they knew to be their brother's.

Alan lay stunned for a few moments before realizing he was in the freezing water. A large hematoma started to form to the right side of his head. His stomach churned and if he had had anything in it would have came up as he dry heaved. His head felt like it had just exploded, his vision blurred and he couldn't seem to make his eyes focus. Somehow though he knew he had to get out of that freezing water. He slowly got to his hands and knees and tried to drag himself out, but wasn't getting very far. Suddenly he thought he heard a familiar voice and felt warm arms around him.

Scott was the first to spot him in the ditch. "Allie!" He raced to his youngest brother, the other three not far behind. Scott grabbed a hold and lifted him out of the water then collapsed down. "He's nearly frozen!" He stripped off his coat and wrapped it around him.

Virgil was already calling his dad on his cell phone. "Dad, we found him! We're at the back of the hospital, he's injured have them bring a c-collar, backboard and warm blankets."

"Oh Allie, you're going to be alright," Scott cried.

The others also gathered round calling his name, as they too gave up their coats for their little brother. Alan looked at them with unfocussed eyes. He wanted say something, his mouth moved, but nothing would come out. He let his eyes close.

"Allie please! Stay awake, stay with us! You have to be alright."

It seemed an eternity until the hospital personnel appeared with the needed equipment to safely get him out of the ditch. Virgil applied the c-collar and then they carefully log rolled him to place the backboard under him, as all the while John held cervical traction. With the help of a couple of officers they made their way up the embankment. Placing him on a stretcher they elected to go through the back enterance of the hospital to get to the ER. First to get him out of the cold as soon as possible and second to avoid the rough pavements jostling.

Jeff was waiting in the emergency room as they wheeled Alan through the doors. "Alan!" He grabbed his hand, holding it as they went into the trauma room.

Dr Cassens was at Jeff's side, "Mr. Tracy, boys come on let the trauma team take care of him. I will go and check on ."

Jeff could hardly breath as he watched the trauma team take over. His heart ached as though he would have a coronary on the spot.

The CEO of the hospital showed them to a private room, warmed blankets were brought to them, and for John and Scott some scrubs as their own clothes were soaked from pulling Alan out of the shallow stream. An orderly brought coffee for all.

"Thank you," said Jeff, his voice a mixture of anger, concern and gratefullness. There was little other talk as the boys tried to warm up, each in his own thought of what had happened with both Alan and Grandma.

Finally Virgil broke the silence. "Dad you were talking with grandma's Dr when I came to get you. Did he give any information on her prognosis?"

Jeff rubbed his hand through his hair then rubbed the bridge of his nose. It had definitely been a long day. "Well he felt the TPA had done its job, it stopped the progression and helped to minimize the damage already done. With physical, occupational, and speech therapy, and time he feels she'll make 80 to 90% recovery. The fact that Alan recognized the symptoms and got her to the hospital so quickly made all the difference. As he explained on the phone there is only a four hour window in which to use the drug and the quicker it is administered the better the results. Alan's quick assessment and action made all the difference to give her a chance of recovery. -"

Jeff started to pace. "Why doesn't someone give us some news on Alan!" Jeff's voice was beginning to show the weariness of the day, and his patience growing thinner by the moment. He had had some harsh words with the hospital CEO and now the CEO was graveling trying to right the wrong done to Alan.

Scott had begun to pace the room and everyone else was becoming more uptight at the lack of information. Virgil was about to go and see if there was any news when the door opened, Dr Jennifer Brownell walked in. "Mr. Tracy," All four men stood and looked at her.

"I'm Jeff Tracy, Alan's father and these are his brothers Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon.

Jennifer shook hands with all of them. "Alan has had a close call. He was very hypothermic when he arrived, meaning his temperature was dangerously low. His core temp was only 92.7 degrees. He also took a fairly significant blow to his head when he fell. We immediately placed him in a bear hugger to rewarm him and started warm IV fluids. We also did a CT (cat scan) of his head, that was negative for head bleed on the inside of his brain, he does have a large hematoma on the outside. He is breathing on his own with just warm humidified oxygen by mask until the heart arrhythmias settle down. At this point I do not want to give him any medicine as I think once he warms up a bit more... they will cease,"

"Heart arrhythmia's," asked Jeff and Scott simultaneously.

"Yes, when the human body's temperature gets too low deadly heart arrhythmias are the biggest danger. Also though we have an ice bag to the right parietal aspect of his head you will notice he is getting a large hematoma where he struck his head. This is due to the increased bleeding as we warm him. I believe at this time that the bleeding is outside the brain. Once he is fully warmed and awake we will repeat the CT to make sure there is no other bleeding into his brain."

"Thankyou Dr. Brownell I, we appreciate your care! Can we see him now?"

"Yes, but remember until he is warmed up he is still in danger of arrhythmia's, so he must be kept quiet. Now if you'll follow me, we have moved him to the ICU for close observation."

They followed her to the ICU Pod -4, just a few doors down from Grandma Ruth. The same rules applied, turn off the cell phones and only two at a time. The brothers looked dejected. Jennifer laughed softly, "I think we can bend the rules just a bit in this case. How about you divide into parties of two and three."

"Thank you Dr Brownell."

Jeff, Scott and John went in first to see Alan, while Vigil and Gordon went to see Grandma Ruth.

Jeff let a little gasp escape him when he saw his baby boy lying there looking so small and pale, the right side of his face black and blue from the mishap with the rock. Scott and John each placed a hand on his arms. "He's going to be fine dad," unsure if they were trying to reassure Jeff or themselves more.

Jeff gently placed a kiss on Alan's forehead not wanting to wake him for fear the slow, but steady heart rhythm would change. Oh how he had missed his little Allie, though he sadly realized Alan wasn't so small anymore and he had missed so much of his youngest growing up. Yes they talked on the vid-phone several times a week, but it just wasn't the same. His mother had been trying to tell him how much his youngest was growing and how much he was missing out on.

"Alan is even more of an over-achiever than his brothers were at this age, he has so much potential. Even you will not believe his abilities. He so needs you and his brothers guidance. I can only do so much," his mother had told him, especially during their last conversation, when Jeff had said they would once again be missing another birthday. "You won't even know him, and even if he puts up a brave front, I'M telling you he is very HURT by your actions!" A tear made its way down Jeff's face.

The core temperature showed to be 94 degrees. Jeff sat on one side of the bed as Scott sat on the other and John at the foot of the bed. Scott sighed, he felt guilty that this horrible event had happened to his little brother. He knew he could not have prevented it, but it bothered him just the same. His baby brother had almost been killed by the very people who were suppose to protect him. It just didn't make sense. He had an anger growing in him that he didn't have anyway to release. "There has to be someway we can make something positive come from this!" he said softly, but there was no mistaking the anger in his voice.

"We are going after the people responsible for this aren't we?" asked John his own calm beginning to wan. "He's just a kid who was trying to take care of his grandmother. How could anyone do this to him! I can only imagine how scared and lonely he must have felt, and then to be harassed by someone in a uniform he had been taught to respect and that he could go to if he was ever in need. Chased out in the dark on a freezing cold night!"

Jeff voice cracked as he replied, "I should have given him his own cell phone before this, and maybe at least a part of this could have been prevented. I'll put a call into Matt Shaparrel to see if what can be done to prevent a monster like Cliff from getting away with this. And to what extent if any the hospital is responsible. The CEO has already promised to get new policies in place to prevent such a tragedy from ever happening again."

"You know, he did a fantastic job of taking care of grandma and keeping it together until pushed to the brink. Don't you think it is time to tell him about the family business?" asked John.

Scott also gave their father a questioning look.

"Yes, it's time to bring him on board, at least in the knowledge of its existence. When he recovers and we find out what your grandmothers needs will be. We will all go to the island and show him. Right now I'd better go and explain the situation to her."

"I'll go with you as I still haven't had a chance to see her."

Scott looked up to the other two, "I'll stay with Allie, give grandma my love and tell her I'll see her soon. Look his temp is up another degree to 95!"

Jeff again kissed his youngest forehead before heading out, John did likewise saying, "I'll be back soon sprout!"

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Virgil and Gordon slipped quietly into their grandmother's room, each taking a position at her bedside.

Sensing their presence she opened her eyes and gave them a slightly lopsided grin. They each gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's so good to see you grandma, we were so worried."

"I -am-going-to be –fine-boys. -I –have-missed -you—all-so-much!" Grandma Ruth had to think hard about what she wanted to say, and though her words were slow and forced, they were clear. "Where-is-Alan? Why-w-won't-anyone-tell-me?"

"Dad, Scott and John are with him grandma. He's safe."

Luckily, before more questions could be asked Jeff and John walked into the room. John immediately walked over to give his grandmother a kiss on the forehead. "So good to see you grandma!"

"You-too-John." She replied with a weak smile.

"I'm back too mom." Jeff also gave her a kiss. She squeezed his hand in return, a bit of sparkle returning to her eyes.

"Well grandma they'll only let two of us be in here at a time, so we'll catch you later," said Virgil and Gordon as they left to go see Alan.

"Okay-boys-love-you."

"Love you too grandma."

Turning back to search her son's face for clues she asked,"Where -is A-Alan?"

"He is going to be okay, mom... He had an accident."

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Virgil and Gordon hurried over to Alan's room. He still slept peacefully. Scott sat at his side keeping a watchful eye.

"How's he doing?" asked Gordon.

"Same. His temperature is up to 95 degrees now,"

"Yea and it looks like he's in a nice sinus rhythm, without ectopy," said Virgil approvingly.

"Without what?" asked Gordon, as Scott also gave him a questioning look.

"Without ectopy, means he's not having any irregular heart beats."

"Well I know that is a good thing. How is grandma doing?"

"Seems to be doing okay her left grip is still very weak and she is only able to talk with one word at a time, but at least her words are clear and easy to understand. It sure is hard to see her like this."

"It is hard to see both of them like this. I've been sitting here thinking how little we've seen them both over these last few years."

"Yea, talking on the vid-phone just isn't the same... Man I've missed this little guy."

"You've got that right. Grandma told dad he had a few surprises to share...no to show us with the next visit."

"Yeah I can't wait to get back to the island, we've got major plans to make!"

"Don't get any ideas Gordon."

"Me?" he answered with a big grin. Alan had always been a help with some of his best jokes played on his other brothers.

Virgil watched the monitor above the bed, "look his temp is up another degree. He should be waking up soon. Now they'll really have to watch closely so that he doesn't have a seizure as his own body's shiver mechanisms start kicking back in." Both brothers looked at him questionly.

"He was so cold he lost the ability to shiver. Now if he warms up to fast he could have a seizure."

"Your right," said Dr. Jennifer Brownell as she walked in the room, a syringe in her hand.

"What's that?" asked Gordon keeping a wary eye on the needle at the end of the syringe.

"I'm going to give Alan a very small dose of valium to prevent a seizure as he finishes warming." She turned to Virgil, "you seem to have quite a bit of knowledge in medicine. Are you taking classes?"

"I'm a paramedic now and working to become a physician assistant. I've got six more months of classes left then six months of clinical with Dr. Benjamin Bennett at New York's "Sanford Medical/Trauma Hospital."

Jennifer's eyes widened, "I've heard Dr. Bennett is one of the finest trauma surgeons in the world, you will be very lucky to study under him."

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm hoping to transfer to that hospital when I finish my contract here. I promised to work here for three years if they would pay off all my student loans from medical school, I've got seven months left to go."

"Maybe we'll get a chance to work together."

"Maybe," she smiled. Turning to listen to Alan's lungs, a frown came over her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Virgil worriedly. The others also sat up alarmed.

"His lungs are sounding wet, crackles can be easily heard in the bases. I had hoped this wouldn't happen, but I'm not totally surprised. I'm afraid he's now showing signs of early pneumonia. I'll be ordering a portable chest x-ray and blood cultures to verify my suspicions. We can treat it with antibiotics, but it will mean at least another forty-eight hours in the hospital, and then another ten days of oral antibiotics. I think I read in his record he's allergic to penicillin."

"That's right, he had a sever reaction of hives and swelling, when he was about two years old."

"Okay then we'll go with Zosyn and Rocephin to start, depending on the x-ray. I'll go place the orders now. The sooner we get things started the better. She turned to go.

"Thanks Dr. Brownell. I'll walk you out then let dad know what's up," said Virgil. His brother's gave him broad grins with raised eyebrows.

Virgil just grinned as he left.

"Ah, I ah, WE really want to thank you for taking care of Alan, Dr. Brownell."

"You're very welcome. I'm sorry about how he was treated in the first place, this never should have happened. He did an excellent job of recognizing the symptoms and getting your grandmother to the hospital and needed medication. She got the TPA well within the window of time: which, will make a huge difference in how well she recovers. -And by the way -you can call me Jennifer."

Virgil's grin became even wider, " Ah, I ah, I noticed you're not wearing a ring, ah -would that ah – mean -ah that maybe ah I could take you to dinner, ah to thank you of course." He stumbled over his words as if he were a school boy asking a girl for the first time on a date.

Jennifer laughed lightly giving him a dazzling smile, "I'd be pleased to accept such an offer...sometime."

Virgil had butterflies in his stomach, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He made sure he had her phone number and e-mail address.

"For now let's just wait and see how Alan and your grandmother do."

Virgil leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed, then went off in different directions.

J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*

"How-is-Alan? Why -won't-let-me—see-him?"

"Mom Alan is going to be okay, but he had an accident." said Jeff quietly. She gave him a frightened look.

"He is going to be okay, mom! He did a great job, taking care of you. He's going to be fine."

"What -happened?"

"He was out in the dark last night, tripped and hit his head on a rock, they put him in the hospital for observation."

"But-he—doesn't-like-the-dark!-Why -would-he-do—such—a thing?"

"Grandma," said John "he was looking for a different entrance so he could come to see you. They kept telling him he was too young to come up." He glanced over to his dad, who gave him a raised eyebrow. John smiled back, his version was true, just a few details left out.

Grandma Ruth gave a soft sigh, she would accept the story for now. Though she was sure she wasn't being told the whole truth. Her nurse chose that moment to come in and check on her.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but really needs to get some rest."

"I-am-tired-please-go—to—the-house—and rest. -I—will-be fine."

"I'll get the boys to go and then they can spell me for a while tomorrow."

Ruth gave her son a tired smile and squeezed his hand, to tired too argue and knowing she wouldn't win this time. Jeff and John both gave her a kiss as they left the room, telling her goodnight and we love you. Ruth shut her eyes and easily went to sleep.

Virgil met them in the hall. "How's grandma?"

"She's sleeping, we told her part of Alan's ordeal," replied Jeff glancing over at John, who just smiled.

"Dad, Alan has had a little set back. He…."

"What happened?" asked Jeff the stress showing in his face, as he immediately started off for Alan's room.

"Dad, slow down. Jennifer caught the problem and is starting the needed treatment as we speak."

"What happened?" Jeff asked again.

"She's afraid he might be getting pneumonia, so she's getting some more tests and starting him on antibiotics right away as a precaution."

Jeff breathed a sigh of relief, while John looked at his brother and grinned. "Jennifer?"

Virgil turned three shades of red, "well ah, yeah, she said I could call her by her first name."

Jeff raised an eyebrow as John just laughed, "so, when's the first date?"

Virgil still red as a beet, smiled, "when Grandma and Alan are feeling better."

John laughed "I think you may have just broken Scott's record of fastest on a pick up.

Virgil did not say anything, just smiled as he felt the redness in his face. Jeff Just shook his head.

The three of them slipped into Alan's room, Scott and Gordon looked up with quizzical looks at the three smiling Tracy's. "What's up?" asked Scott. "How's grandma?"

"She's doing well, sleeping right now."

"SOOO what's with the red face and all the smiles?" asked Gordon a devilish smirk on his face.

"It would seem that our middle brother here has already hit up Allie's doctor up for a date!"

Scott winked at Gordon, "we figured something was up the way he was drooling."

"I wasn't drooling," replied Virgil grinning.

The good natured banter stopped when Alan started to stir.

"Allie, come on Allie show us those beautiful blue eyes," called Jeff.

"Hey sprout, come on open your eyes," encouraged Scott.

Alan followed the sound of the familiar voices, his head ached and he was shivering. "It's c—co—cold!"

Slowly he opened his eyes, the light hurt and he quickly shut them tight. Again he heard a familiar voice calling to him. Opening his eyes, he saw his father and his brothers peering down at him. He blinked a few times to make sure he was really seeing his family all around him, "you're here!" A look of panic came over his face he made an unsuccessful attempt to sit up. "GRANDMA!"

"Shush, it's okay Allie, your grandma is safe! You had a little accident, but you're going to be okay too!" soothed Jeff his arms gently keeping him from getting out of bed.

Alan, looked around the room then into his father's eyes, his body tense. "But she needed a medicine, she couldn't talk or move right."

"Allie she's doing well, you got her here in time and she got the medicine. It will take some time, but she's going to get better."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure!"

Alan gave a sigh of relief, then he gulped, remembering his run in with the security guard, his head ached and his stomach was churning like a mixer. A good thing it was empty.

Alan looked into his father eyes looking for anger that he had run off in the night. "I -didn't mean to –cause problems, I didn't want grandma to get sick!" Tears started to flow down his cheeks."-I didn't mean to –cause any problems.-You didn't come and-and they wouldn't tell me anything -or let me see—grandma. -They were going to take me away."

Jeff caught Alan up in a fierce hug, "Allie,- Allie listen to me. None of this is your fault. Your Grandmother is going to get better because of your quick action. You did just fine."

Alan just buried his face in his father's chest and sobbed.

His father and brothers also let the tears fall as they realized how traumatized their son/baby brother had been. Scott was all for going and pounding Cliff into the ground, seconded by his brothers, but Jeff let them know violence was not an option, though he also had feelings along those same lines.

"We will let the lawyers have a field day with this –if we accomplish nothing more than to get policies in place so this can NEVER happen to another family I'll be happy."

"Dad you gave him a second chance to get himself together without a felony hanging over his head, and from what the receptionist said all he's done is use his position to bully others."

"Well, evan if he doesn't get jail time, he won't ever get another security job."

Alan soon cried himself back to sleep. Jeff carefully laid him back down in the bed as he told his sons to go back to the house and get some sleep.

Scott promptly stated he wasn't going anywhere and besides Jeff couldn't be in two places at once.

At last Jeff relented and let Scott stay. "The rest of you go get some rest. You can come back and spell us late afternoon."

"Alright, but you WILL call if there is any change in either of them!"

"Agreed."


	4. Chapter 4

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

The three middle Tracy's made their way back to the farm house.

"Hey, my key isn't working!" said Gordon.

"Let me try," said Virgil. "Nope mines not working either. Grandma must have changed the locks and forgot to tell us. I wonder why? Probably one of the surprises she said she would tell us about on our next visit."

"Well, I'll have to climb through the upstairs window like we used to do when we got home past curfew, remember?" asked John smiling.

Just as he was starting to ascend the ladder several police vehicles came roaring up the driveway and suddenly the three boys were surrounded by police with guns drawn pointing at them menacingly.

"On the ground face down now." An officer ordered.

"Now just a darn minute," Gordon started to yell, but when John heard the guns being cocked he quickly told his brother to be quiet and do as he was told. Once they had been handcuffed and drug to their feet John asked what was going on.

"Well maybe you three had better explain your breaking and entering."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Gordon his temper starting to get the better of him despite his being handcuffed. "This is our home!"

"If you know Ruth Tracy, why don't you know the alarm code."

John spoke up trying to calm his little brother. "I am John Tracy and these are my brothers, Virgil and Gordon. There is ID in my pocket. This must of be one of the surprises she said she had for us, but she was taken ill suddenly and is in the hospital. You can call and verify it with our father Jeff Tracy."

The officer took the ID out of John's pocket then strode over to the patrol car to verify the information.

All the boys were tired, cold, wet from the drizzle and now muddy after their 'on the ground positions' as they stood waiting. Soon the officer came back and ordered the handcuffs removed. "Sorry, but you set the alarm off and we have to do our jobs."

"I don't suppose they gave you the code by chance?"

"No. You'll have to figure that one out on your own. Next time maybe you shouldn't keep such secrete surprises." The officers climbed in their vehicles and drove off laughing.

The three boys looked at each other and burst out laughing just as John's cell began to ring.

"John are you boys alright?" a worried Jeff asked.

"Yeah dad we're fine, but can you tell us the code so we can get in?"

"Hang on a second, Scott is getting the code from Alan."

John punched in the given code -R-J-S-J-V-G-A – TB- 5. The door unlocked easily. "That worked."

"Great! Alan says he's sorry he forgot to tell you before you all left. He and grandma had installed the new "AT-11" security system. Well at least we know how well it works." laughed Jeff.

"Works a little to well" said Virgil as he rubbed his wrists.

"Ditto to that bro." laughed John.

"I could have done without the in the dirt reception," said Gordon.

"Okay you guys get some rest now and we'll see you later this afternoon." said Jeff.

Alan watched Scotts face, "Are they mad? I'm really sorry I forgot to tell you about it."

"No, not really, more surprised than anything. Well you'd better get back to sleep. Sorry I had to wake you up." He tucked the covers up to Alan's chin as he brushed the blood hair from his forehead, Alan easily went back to sleep.

Scott looked up as Jeff came in, "did the guys get in okay?"

"Yeah" laughed Jeff, "Grandma and Alan - one – Tracy brothers - zero". Scott joined in his laughter.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Back at the house the boys made some hot chocolate and just kind of wandered about, remembering all the good times they had there while growing up. They peaked in Alan's room there were trophies on his book shelf and posters of race cars, jets and rockets, and different star constellations. A rolled up poster lay on his bed, and next to that was a guitar. They didn't go all the way in respecting his privacy.

"Wow! I can't wait to get Alan home so he can show us how he earned all those trophies. Hey Virg, you think we have another musician?" said Gordon pointing to the guitar.

"Could be and by the look of his poster's he's still into anything that goes fast. That last spot must be for the poster on his bed." replied Virgil.

"He is such a great kid, as angry as I am that the authorities let this happen to him, I'm also angry or should I say disappointed in us. I can't believe how much of his growing up we've missed. I mean we didn't even make it back for his last three birthdays." said John somewhat dejectedly.

"Well he doesn't seem to mind celebrating when we can." replied Gordon quietly.

"On the outside maybe, but you know grandma wasn't very happy with dad when he called to say we couldn't make it for this one either."

Gordon smirked, "yeah she gave him a dressing down as ONLY she can! But you know the reason why."

"Yeah, but...Now this had to happened. What do you suppose the sprout meant when he said he didn't mean to make grandma sick? Surely he can't be blaming himself."

Virgil quietly remarked, "you know when we talked to Alan on his birthday, it was just after dad and grandma had talked. He seemed pretty subdued, maybe even a little more so than just disappointment that we were going to miss another birthday. Dad was hinting to her that it might be time to send Alan to boarding school, that with all his activities and all he might be more than she could handle, you think the sprout may have over heard?"

"I hope not," said John.

"But even if he did he would have heard grandma let dad have it over the matter."

"But what if he only heard the first part of the conversation?" asked John. "He could have gotten the idea that we blame him, grandma is his lifeline, I could understand how he might blame himself."

"Surely he wouldn't think we blame him?" asked Gordon a look of disbelief on his face.

"I don't know, you know we really haven't been around for him much the last few years. I know we talk on the vid-phone-but it's just not the same."

All three brothers sat aound the kitchen table, each in their own thoughts as to the consequences of the last few days.

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Jeff kept pacing, going back and forth between his mother and Alan's rooms. He had such guilty feelings that he hadn't actually seen and held his youngest in such a long time. He had really missed doing it and he knew his time was limited as to how much longer Alan would even allow it. His mother had gotten after him as to how much he was missing and he knew she was right.

Now his son had been traumatized by his grandmother's illness and the long lonely wait and the horrific treatment by the same people who he should have been able to rely on. He'd been seriously injured and he could have lost him forever. That thought in particular haunted him to the very heart of his soul. He would have to make some hard decisions as to where to go from here, but for now he would wait until they both were stronger.

Scott watched his father pace, he knew what he was going through, because he had the same feelings that he had let both his grandmother and baby brother down, not being there for them. He looked at his little Allie as he lay sleeping. Oh how he missed the times of reading bedtime stories and playing games, although maybe not all the pranks Gordon would get Alan to help him with. A smile spread across his face as he remembered the many good times enjoyed as they were all growing up together in the Kansas farm house.

"Dad sit down before you wear a trail between the rooms. I'll go get us some coffee."

"Thanks son. Maybe that will help."

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Alan awoke once again. Remembering all that had happened. He looked about the room and saw his father sitting in a chair next to his bed, dosing. He smiled at the sight. Then someone was coming through the door back first, obviously carrying something. Scott started to turn as he called, "hey dad I…." he was met a smiling Alan who had his finger to his lips, "Shhhh".

"Allie!" he whispered almost dropping the cups of coffee. "So good to see you awake, sprout!" He quickly set the coffee down came over and gave his youngest brother a hug.

"It's good to see you too!" Then his face sobered "is grandma really going to be okay?"

"Yeah, they said she'll need some different kinds of therapy, and it will take some time, but she will recover. Your alertness and quick action made the difference."

"I was so worried about her. I'm sorry I made such a fuss awhile ago. Is the security guard o—okay? I really didn't mean to hurt him. And I know I was an idiot for running off like that – I-I guess I wasn't…..I mean I'm sorry I was a cry baby, It won't happen again."

"Stop right there! Alan, we are so proud of you. You did just fine and as for that scum ball he's lucky I didn't get a hold of him for what he tried to do to you. You did nothing wrong and a whole lot right."

Alan pulled back so he could look into his brother's eyes, studying his face to see if he was just kidding with him or not. Satisfied he was being up front with him Alan gave him another hug.

"Well, looks like my boy is feeling better."

Alan looked up to see his father watching. "Hey dad."

Jeff moved over and held out his arms. Alan readily gave his father a hug.

"When can I go see Grandma and then go home?"

"Not so fast! Alan you had quite a close call, you have a head injury and now you've developed pneumonia. They caught it in time, so hopefully with a few days of treatment."

"A few DAYS!"

Jeff and Scott just laughed. Then Jeff said, "consider yourself lucky, it could have been a lot longer."

Alan just crossed his arms and sat back into his pillows with a sigh. "But when can I see Grandma?"

"I know it's hard Alan, but soon as we get you feeling better. If she saw you right now she'd just start worring more."

"We will ask when the doctor comes around to give you another check later."

Alan knew everything said was the truth, but he really needed to see his grandmother.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

It was close to noon when Dr Bennett walked into the room.

"Alan really needs to see his grandmother. Is there any possibility of even a short visit?" asked Jeff.

"After we get a couple more doses of antibiotics into you. Maybe tomorrow morning. Glad to see you looking so much better." She turned to Jeff. "The way he has perked up, I'm almost certain there is no other bleeding, but with your permission I'd like to do a repeat CT of his head, just to be absolutely certain."

"Absolutely Dr. Bennett," replied Jeff.

She smiled at the three Tracy's, "now if I can just do a quick evaluation young man I'll go make the arrangements for your CT. How is your head feeling?"

Alan smiled. She was really pretty, he thought to himself. "A little sore... but I'm fine."

Dr. Bennett shined her pen light into his eyes, he flinched a little as it made his head start to ache. She checked his reflexes and strength in his extremities. "I will order something to help with your headache. I'll check back later this evening when I have more of the reports back."

"Thank you Dr. Bennett."

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*

Alan was just being wheeled down to the CT room when the other three Tracy's appeared.

"Where are they taking Alan?"

"Down to get another CT of his head." replied Scott calmly.

"Yeah and if it's okay I'm going to get to see grandma!"

"If it is okay Alan, your Dr. said in the morning."

"But I want to see grandma!"

And your grandmother is anxious to see you too," smiled Jeff, "but first let's make sure your okay."

Alan just sighed and lay back down on the cart.

"We'll be waiting for you sprout."

Jeff sighed, "I think I'll go visit with your grandmother while Alan is having his tests done. Maybe if Dr. Cassens is around I can get an update on her prognosis."

"Want some company?" asked John.

"Sure."

Jeff and John made their way to Ruth Tracy's room. Before going in John asked Jeff if he intended to say anything about the plans to bring them both back to the island and then in the fall send Alan to boarding school, as was the plan before all this had happened."Might be pretty upsetting for grandma right now."

"Yes I thought of that, that's why I would really like to talk with her doctor more, so this can be done as easily as possible. I told her before, but I know she wasn't pleased with the idea, but now especially I don't think I have a choice."

"I'll check at the nurse's station and see if they might know when he will be around."

"Good idea John." With that Jeff turned and entered her room.

Jeff came up to the side of his mother's bed, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Ruth Tracy immediately opened her eyes and seeing Jeff, smiled as much as she could.

"Hey mom, how are you feeling?"

"A little -stronger.- How is -Alan?"

"He's doing well. He is having a repeat CT scan now and getting another dose of his IV antibiotic. If the tests are alright he will get to come and see you tomorrow."

"Then I -will- pray that -they are... I miss -him so-much!"

"You're doing much better with your words! How does your left side feel strength wise?"

"Very weak. But I can- at least make-it partially-do what-I want - slowly though."

John walked into the room. "Hey grandma, how are you doing?" He walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Much -better."

"Any luck?" asked Jeff.

"Staff thought he would be making his last rounds of the day in about forty-five minutes."

Ruth gave them a small smile and questioning look.

"Don't worry mom, just want some answers as to how we proceed from here," reassured Jeff.

J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*

"I'm back, I'm sure everything is fine! Can I go see grandma now?" asked Alan.

"Remember sprout, Dr. Bennett said tomorrow, if everything is alright." Scott reminded him.

Alan just gave a heavy sigh, as he sat on his bed with arms crossed across his chest. It had already been two days since she had collapsed at home, fear in her eyes as she was wheeled away from him unable to talk or even hold his hand. He wanted to see his grandmother to reassure himself that she was indeed getting better. Deep down he had a very uneasy feeling things in his life were about to change and not for the better where he was concerned.

"Alan, relax you'll get to see her soon. Remember you also are just getting over a bad injury. Hey how bout you fill us in on all the activities and school."

"Nothing to tell really, schools boring, but it is fun to hang out with my friends."

His brothers laughed. Then Scott asked, "so Sprout, how did you learn about recognizing the symptoms of a stroke?"

"I had just finished a first aid class with my scout troop."

Alan had his eyes to the floor, he worried they would start asking questions about how he had acted in the ER and then how he broken down in front of his father and brothers. After all they were the 'Thunderbirds' his and the worlds newest heroes. He felt terrible he 'had caved' letting his feelings get the better of him..

"Hey kiddo I have really missed you." Scott lifted Alan's chin making him look him in the eyes, "what you did for grandma was fantastic and I am really proud of you!"

"We all are," chimed in Virgil and Gordon.

Alan looked deep into Scott's eyes, looking to see if there was any teasing going on. His brother seemed very sincere, a small smile spread across his face. It was quickly replaced with a worried frown, "How's the security guard doing? He wasn't bad hurt was he?"

Gordon popped off, "why are you worrying about that jack-ass? He got what he deserved!"

"Gordon language."

"No I didn't handle the situation very well, I shouldn't have lost my temper. Is dad mad?"

"Are you kidding!" exclaimed Gordon. "You did just fine!"

"Sure did," said Virgil.

"Dad was ready to take him apart, even more than me and if John hadn't stopped us…"

"Really?... Dad?" Alan's eye were wide in disbelief.

"Really!" laughed Scott. "They said you made quite a move on him, flipping him over." They all looked to Alan for an explanation.

Alan kept his eyes downcast as he quietly replied, "it was nothing just caught him off balance and he went over."

Before his brothers could press him anymore for answers, Jeff and John walked in allowing Alan to effectively change the subject. "How is grandma?"

"She is doing better looking forward to seeing you, providing all of your tests are okay." Jeff noticed the look of awe on Alan's face and the smirks on the others, "did I miss something?"

"No dad, nothing at all!" they all laughed. Alan didn't say anything just kept looking at him.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Right. -Well John and I have talked with your grandmother's neurologist, he wants to keep her in the hospital a few more days then if she's agreeable release her to a skilled care unit where she can start an intensive physical, occupational, and speech therapy program. Doing that he feels she may recover close to 100%. We're looking into the possibility of bringing her to the island and just have a therapist come there as needed. Of course we will have to talk this plan over with your grandmother over the next couple of days as she gets a little stronger."

"That's great news." all the boys agreed.

"Now I want all of you to go and get some dinner and rest. Hopefully if Alan's tests are okay and he'll be released tomorrow. Then after he sees his grandmother, we can all head out to the house and get some packing done."

"What do you mean packing?" asked Alan worriedly.

Jeff just ruffled Alan's hair. "Don't worry about it, we will talk more later. Right now you need to get some rest.

"But…"

"No buts, I want you rest and the rest of you boys to go home and rest."

Scott was about to argue, when John beat him to it. Dad I slept last night, I'll take a turn tonight and the rest of you can rest."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Alan sat on his bed arms folded.

"And you don't get one. But grandma might need something," John smiled.

Jeff almost laughed at his boys antics. "Okay this is one time I won't argue with you. Come on Scott." He planted a kiss on top of his youngest head then he and the others headed out. "We'll see you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

John came back from checking on his grandmother. She was sleeping peacefully and the nurse had assured him that nothing had changed since her last neuro check. Alan however seemed very restless, tossing and turning. John pulled a chair closer to the youngest Tracy's bed. He began to rub his back as he quietly whispered to him, "everything is okay Allie, your family is here, and we all love you." Alan did seem to relax, his breathing evening out and his muscles' going limp. John kept this up until he too began to dose off.

Alan awoke with a start, the room was strange and a soft beep, beep, could be heard, he felt a wave of panic threaten to overcome him, until he saw a person with platinum blond hair sitting in the chair next to him. Suddenly everything came back to him, "grandma." he whispered. He wanted to go find his grandma, but didn't know how he could sneak off the bed without setting off the monitor alarms he was hooked up to. He sat up watching his brother keenly as John dosed. He half smiled to himself wondering how John could sleep in what appeared to be a most uncomfortable position. He began to daydream.

He had recently admitted to his grandmother that he had discovered, that indeed his family were the 'Thunderbirds', but didn't tell as he did not want to tell how he had been learning so many things from he's hiding places in the vent system of the island.

Alan was very proud of them, but at the same time there was a deep anger and sadness deep within him that he didn't completely understand himself. If his family loved him as they always said, why didn't they trust him? His friends on the island were allowed to know, but he was not. Maybe they were just waiting to test him, if that were the case then he really failed during the last few days. He sighed deeply, as his shoulders slumped down. Then there was his birthday, for as long as he could remember his birthday had never been celebrated on the actual day as had his brothers on their special day. It was only the last few years that this fact seemed to leave him with doubts and many unanswered questions.

Before the rest of the family left last night, his father had said they would need to do some packing. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because he was finally going to get to move to the island and become a regular member of the family or if his father would use this opportunity to send him to boarding school as he had told his grandmother he wanted to. The difference now, grandmother would not be strong enough to stand up to his father. So many things to think about, it made his head hurt, he let out a sigh as he continued to stare ahead, not really focused on anything.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Alan jumped, he had been so deep in thought he hadn't realized his brother had awakened and was watching him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump, you were a million miles away, sprout."

"No, it's okay, I'm sorry. I was just had a lot of things to think over."

"Anything I can help you with?"

Alan let out another sigh then slowly answered, "I don't think so, at least not yet. I'm not even completely sure of the questions yet."

"Well I hope you know you can always feel free to ask me anything. I can't promise you I will know the answers, but I'll do my best."

"Thanks John. What time is it? When can I go see grandma?"

John chuckled, "it's about seven a.m., I'm sure Dr. Bennett will be making rounds soon. How's your headache?"

"How'd you know my head was hurting?"

"Big brother's intuition. I'll have the nurse see if there's any medicine ordered. Maybe we can kick it in the butt before it gets any worse."

Alan gave him a half smile. It sure was nice having a big brother around.

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Scott was the first one to wake. He put the coffee on hoping the aroma would help to awaken his father and brothers. He was anxious to get back to the hospital. He knew John could handle everything fine, it was just an unwritten rule and a feeling that he was the oldest; therefore, he should be there taking care of everyone. Much to his delight he could hear the others starting to stir.

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Alan's nurse had been in and being satisfied with his vital signs, she started what Alan hoped was the last of the IV antibiotics, also she gave him acetaminophen for his headache. "It will be approximately thirty minutes before breakfast comes, would you like me to order you a tray also?" she asked John.

"I'd appreciate it. When will Dr Bennett be making rounds?"

"Well they have a trauma grand rounds meeting first thing this morning, then she usually starts down in Pod one first, so my guess is she'll be here around ten."

"Thanks."

Alan just groaned it seemed like he would never get discharged so he could see grandma.

J*S*J*V*G*A* Grandma Ruth sat up in bed, she ate breakfast using her right hand only, though she could now move her left side, her fine motor skills were nil. Dr Cassens walked in, "Well Mrs. Tracy how are we today?"

"I know-I am doing-b—better, but it is-still -hard-to—think of the-right-word." She looked at her left arm, "will I-ever -be able-to-kn—knit and-do ne—needle-point again,- or fl—fly?"

"I know this is frustrating for you, but trust me you are doing very well. And yes I do believe you will be able to attain your goals with the knitting and such, as for flying, we will just have to wait and see. Now your son has told me he would like to take you back to an island and have a private therapist help you. My recommendation though is that we transfer you to Craig hospital in Denver, Colorado. They have one of the best programs in existence to work with stroke, head and spinal cord injured people. Their success rate is the best and if you want to gain back as much function as possible, I think you would do better in their intensive program, then maybe a home therapist once a week until we have achieved as much as possible, somewhere between 90 -100%."

"I wo-won't-settle—for less-then-110%. What- time-fr—frame-are we-looking at?"

"The program I would like you in takes three to six months, and you'll be working hard all day with twice a day speech and occupational therapy and three times a day physical therapy. It will be a lot of hard work, but with the entire staff behind you, I really feel you'll do better than a single therapist at this time.

"Then-that is-is the –way-we will-go."

"I dare say your son will not be happy with your decision."

"You-leave-my son—to me! Now I-need—to see—Alan—my—youngest-gr—grandson!"

"I'll clear it with the nurses at the desk – normally they won't let a child in, but in this case I think it will be beneficial to both of you. Besides I'm going to have you moved to a regular room on the neurology floor later today, though we'll still be keeping a close eye on you."

"Thank-you -Dr. Cassens."

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Alan was sitting glumly on his bed, but looked up and quickly put a smile on his face when Dr Bennett walked in the room.

"Well you're looking much better today, and although you're still having headaches according to the reports, you've been free of fever for twenty-four hours. The bruising to your head and face will take a couple of weeks before it completely goes away. I think if you will promise to take your medication and rest, we'll be able to cut you loose.

"Alright!" exclaimed Alan already starting to jump out of bed.

"Whoa, slow down Sprout," laughed John.

"I won't be able to make it official until your father arrives to sign the paper work, then I'll give you a prescription that you'll need to take twice a day, and even if you are feeling well make sure that you finish the entire amount, then be rechecked to make sure the pneumonia has completely cleared. It wouldn't do for you to get a secondary infection."

John smiled, "I can assure you he WILL follow your instructions to the letter."

Jennifer laughed, "I'll have the nurse come and remove the IV then when you're dressed I think there is a lady down the hall anxiously waiting to see you."

"John, didn't you guys bring me any other clothes?"

"I'll call home and have them bring some along. In the meantime go grab a shower and I'll have staff bring some PJ's and a house coat. Best I can do for now." He replied as he was already dialing Scott, figuring he'd pick something a little more to Alan's liking than his father.

The nurse came in removed the IV and handed Alan new PJ's, housecoat and slipper socks.

"Hey Scott, yes everything is fine except the sprout needs clothes ... everything, shoes and socks too. Yeah, I figured you'd pick out a little more appropriate stuff... Alan? He's jumping in the shower now and then we're going down to see grandma. Dr Bennett was in just awhile ago and said he could be discharged as soon as dad gets here to sign the paperwork. He'll need to stay on an oral prescription though. I can pick it up after I go home and clean up a bit myself. - Smart a- Ok we'll see you all soon."

Alan was out of the shower in record time. Tying his robe and putting on the hospital issue of slipper socks he was ready to go. If John hadn't had a hand on his shoulder he would have run down to Grandma's room. Arriving at her room he almost stumbled into Dr. Casses in his excitement.

"Sorry." Alan glanced past Dr. Cassens, grandma was lying so still with her eyes shut. He hesitated for a moment and looked up into the Dr.'s face.

"She's just resting her eyes. Go ahead she been looking forward to seeing you as much as you have her."

Alan walked up to the bed and took a hold of her hand, "Grandma."

Ruth opened her eyes immediately. "Oh- Alan!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Grandma, are you okay?"

"I am-now—darling. Oh-how I-have—missed you."

"I missed you too grandma, they wouldn't let me see you! Or tell me what was happening to you! He held her hand tightly as if letting go she would somehow disappear. His own tears began to fall.

"Everything-is going—to be-all right -now. -Thank you -Alan. You—really –saved -me."

Alan just laid his head on her shoulder and cried tears of joy.

John watching this knew it was going to be very difficult to separate the two of them when they moved back to the island. Then this fall when their father sent Alan off to a boarding school.

The charge nurse for the ICU came into the room. "Hey boys I was just told your father and brothers are here. If you head back to your room Alan they can get your discharge finished. In the meantime we are going to get your grandmother ready to be discharged to the neurology floor. You'll all be able to visit her there."

"Come on Alan let's go get you dressed in regular clothes."

"But I…."

"It will-be o-okay-Alan, I will -see you-again—s-s-soon." his grandmother smiled at him.

Though he was reluctant to let his grandmother out of his sight, Alan finally allowed himself to be led back towards his own room.

"Hey sprout, brought you some clothes. And don't worry, we picked them out for you instead of dad," laughed his three other brothers. Jeff just frowned and let out an exasperated sigh as he raised his eyebrows towards his sons banter at his expense, before breaking into a smile.

Alan took the clothes and headed for the bathroom, "thanks."

"They are moving grandma to a regular room so we will all be able to visit with her." said John. "Should be done by the time we get Alan signed out. Then I'll run home and get cleaned up myself and I can pick up his prescription on the way back."

"That will be fine son, though I want one of the other boys to drive you since you've been up all night."

"I'll go with you John."

"Thanks Virg."

Bidding the others good by, John and Virgil headed out. John was glad that Virgil was driving as he could barely keep his eyes open.

Arriving home John quickly jumped in the shower, toweling off he felt much better. After dressing he headed for the kitchen, "might as well grab a bite while we're here."

"Sounds good to me. How did Alan do last night?" asked Virgil as he made coffee, while John put a couple of sandwiches together.

"Well he was pretty restless when it came to sleeping, he wouldn't open up, much of the time he just seemed like his thoughts were a million miles away. The way he reacted when he finally got to see grandma – it is going to be very hard on both of them to be separated, especially if dad sends him to a boarding school."

"Yeah,you're probally right. Right now though, I'm looking forward to having him with us on the island for a while. We've missed so much of his growing up. At least we've got a few month before a final decision is made."

J*S*J*V*G*A*

Jeff went to sit with his mother while the boys waited for Alan to change clothes. Jeff would be over in a few minutes to sign the needed paper work that would discharge Alan to his care.

"Well mom, I think both you and Alan should come back to the island with us. We can bring in a physical therapist to help you regain your strength."

"Actually-Jeff,- Dr Cassens-and I have- been-looking at d-different- therapies -and I-have- decided to-do the -specialist therapy-in Denver."

"But….."

"No Jeff,-I have thought- about this-a lot and -I feel it- to be the-best for- everyone-concerned. I feel-I will do- better-in a group- setting and-have- access to all-the therapies- and you- and the-boys need- to rea-reaquaint-yourselves to- Alan-and he -certainly- needs to build—his –c-con-confidence in you—and his- brothers again.-He-hides it -well,- but-he has been d-dee-deeply hurt-by the -n-necessary, but-none the –l-less- abandonment,-he needs to -know-you and his -brothers-really w-want him—to be a part of the f-fa-family-again."

"How? How can he even doubt his part in the family? I know we haven't been able to be here as much as he'd like, but you know why, and we try to either come here or have you two to the island for holidays and vacations."

"I u-un-under-s-stand, but -I'm an- adult, -I'm not -teased on a d-daily-basis- as to w-why-my f-family is-never at a s-scho-school-or other-family f-functions.-When we c-come-to the—island- he feels more like—a guest -than f-family. In N-Ne-New York -he's stuck -with—whoever-has the-short s-st-straw as he- put it.- Not-once h-have-any of you-taken him- out to -any-of the s-si-sites."

Jeff sighed, "I guess I have been a little neglectful in that respect."

"A l-little? -JEFF,- you h-haven't -b-be-been to any-of his -activities-in th-thr-three y-years!- I understand- but-and what- about-his-birthdays? You h-have- not ce-cel-celebrated-on his a-ac-actual day-since he was –t-two!"

Jeff, looked at his feet. His mother was the only person alive that could give him a dressing down, that he would actually listen to. "You know the reason, mom." he said quietly.

"Yes J-Jeff dear, I d-do.- But I'm n-not a t-tw—twelve- year old boy-do you -know he a-as-asked -if he was a m-mis-misstake!- I have -tried my b-best-to r-re-reassure him-but kids- can be- very-c-cr-cruel,- he needs-his father-and -br-brothers to- show him the -right way." her voice trailed off.

"How can I make it up to him?"

"J-just be- there for- him- now!"

"He looks so much like her."

Alan is -his own p-person-even so...I can t-tell you-ALAN- is a- VERY- -in-int-intelligent, t-ta-talented,-l- loving,-young m-man,- but -unfortunately-he also h-has the- Tr-TRACY -temper!-He has w-wor-worked-hard to con-control it.-D-doing other –ac-activities-and hobbies.-In s-some ways- I feel this s-str-stroke-is a b-ble-blessing-in disguise.-Now you and- the b-boys will h-have-to become -more –in-involved-it will be b-be-better-for -ALL of you—in the l-lo-long run."

"I'm not sure he will be happy without you there."

"I will t-talk- to him –be-before I go- to D-Denver.-I have no –do-doubt –he will be t-tes-testing-ALL of you,- but you in p-par-particular-he'll -figure out-which bu-but-buttons to-push!"

Jeff raised his eye brows at this.

"J-Jefferson," Ruth smiled at him. " I w-warn you,- DO -NOT- UN—UND—UNDER-UNDERESTIMATE him!-I think you-will f-find -Alan more -CH—CHAL-CHALLENGING -than the -other f-four-put together."

"I thought you said you didn't mind doing all his activities? Has he really been that much of a burden?"

"Jeff!- Alan-has N-NEV-NEVER - been a b-burden -to me! But I'm N-NOT -the one w-who-wasn't –th-there for him.-PROMISE me -you will b-be-pa-patient with him."

Before Jeff could answer, Alan, Gordon and Scott came into the room.

"Grandma, dad we're back!" exclaimed Alan a wide smile on his face as he raced to his grandmother's side. "How are you feeling Grandma?"

"Much b-better-now th-that you -are h-here!"

Jeff smiled at his youngest as he gave his mother a look that said we need to talk more, later. Ruth just smiled back at him with a twinkle in her eyes that said your time is here.

"Did the doctor come? When can we take you home too?"

"My –s-swe-sweet Alan,- boys-the d-doctor and I-have de-decided –that I need-another d-day- or two h-here,-but then- I w-will be-go-going to a spe-special h-hos-hospital in-D-Denver."

"What?" Gordon and Scott exclaimed. Alan just sat silently looking into his grandmothers eyes worry immediately shrouding his face. Grandma squeezed his hands as best she could and Jeff took up the explanation.

"Dr. Cassens feels your grandmother will do better if she goes to Denver to a hospital that specializes in rehabilitation for persons who have suffered from strokes. Your grandmother agrees with him."

"But grandma why can't we just bring the therapists to the island and…"

"Scott, d-darling- I know -this w-will be h-har-hard.- I will h-hate- be-being away -from- all- of you,- but I n-need to d-do this,- I w-wa-want to be-become -whole- again.- Th-This is the b-best w-way."

Virgil and John walked in. "Hey everyone, we got Alan's prescription and…" John's voice trailed off. "What's going on? Why the glum faces?"

Grandma Ruth held out her right arm so that John and Virgil could come over to give her a kiss. Jeff continued. "Grandma was just explaining how she wants to go to Denver for her therapy."

"But why grandma?" asked Virgil.

"Sweetheart-th-they have a v-ve-very—im-impre-impressive-p-pro-program-that h-helps p-pa-patients- to f-fully re-recover—and I w-want -to d-do this."

"If you think it is best grandma, you know we will support you all the way!" Scott said as all the other boys agreed. Alan just held his grandmother's hand looking into her eyes.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Jeff stated that Dr. Case would arrange for medical personnel to travel with them, but he wanted to go with and asked Virgil if he would pilot them, and also help him evaluate the hospital; which, Virgil readily agreed to.

"The rest of you can stay at the house, help Alan pack his things and arrange for a security firm to keep an eye on the place while it is vacated."

"Ah dad, are you forgetting about the new security alarm grandma and Alan already have in place? From my own experience I don't think we need to change anything in the security department," laughed John. The others also chucked.

Dr. Cassens and a nurse chose that moment to come into the room. "Well Mrs. Tracy, everything has been arranged. The hospital will be ready for your arrival on Wednesday, we just need too confirm times, so that an ambulance can meet you at the airport."

"My son Virgil will be flying us, so he will do a flight plan and let you know by tomorrow morning, if that meets with your approval."

"Fine. This is Mrs. Vonderson, the Flight RN that will be accompanying you."

"I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Tracy. I will do my best to ensure you have a pleasant and uneventful transfer."

"TH-Thank you. This is—my f-family-Jeff Tracy- and my-g-gra-grandsons—S-Scott, John- V-Virgil, Gordon,-and- Alan."

"I'm pleased to meet you all." She shook each ones hand. "Now I need to check the orders and get the medical things that will be needed lined up, so I will see you on Wednesday."

"If you have any questions please feel free to contact me; other wise, I will be into check on you in the morning Mrs. Tracy. Now you will need to get plenty of rest!" Dr Case looked over to Jeff.

"The boys will be going back to the house soon."

"Fine. Good day to you all." Dr Case walked out of the room.

"You too J-Jeff, -I'm f-fine here.- You ALL g-go to the h-house- and eat a pr-proper—s-supper and get- some r-rest. I'll see -you all in the -m-morning. No one- needs to s-sit- and w-wa-watch me –s-sl-sleep!"

They all knew it was useless to argue, so they each gave her a kiss and bid her goodnight. Alan still did not say anything, and just kept holding Grandma Ruth's hand.

"You all g-go ahead-I n-need a m-mo-moment with—Alan-p-pl-please."

Jeff gave her a questioning look, but only got a smile in return. "We'll wait for you in the lobby Alan."

"Okay dad," he answered, but never took his eyes off of his grandmother, as they filed out the door.

Ruth could tell Alan was not keen on the idea of moving back to the island without her. "Alan,- I know- you are w-wor-worried,- but t-trust me- everything w-will work- out,- you -j- just n-need to g-give it t-time."

"But Grandma you know they didn't even tell me who they were, they trusted the kids on the island more than me. I don't even really know them anymore."

"My dear- I know t-that-this w-will not—b-be easy-for you.- But your f-father and-b-br-brothers do -LOVE you-just g-give them a ch-chance-they th-think- they-w-were –pr-protecting you."

Alan gave her a small smile, "you didn't tell them that I know yet or about the other things?"

"No- you c-can- t-tell them w-when- you're –re-ready. -As I –h-have-told you –b-be-before—they will b-be just-as –pr-proud of you -as I am!"

"I love you grandma."

"I love... you too.-Now g-go get s-some –r-re-rest- I w-will s-see you in the- m-mor-morning!"

Alan gave her a kiss on the cheek then left to join his father and brothers.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

As the Tracy men headed back to their home they picked up some pizza so they wouldn't have to cook. The conversation remained fairly light hearted, with a small amount of teasing. They finished up and cleared the table, before moving into the family room. Jeff asked, "Alan two things," he held out a small box. Alan took it into his hands.

"Well don't just stand there, open it up." shouted the others. Alan face lit up when he saw his own cell phone. "Two are you as excited about coming back to stay with us, as we are having you come?"

Alan just shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure it will be different." Cell phone in his hand he started for his bedroom, "well I'd better get some sleep, I want to go see grandma early."

Jeff called him back. "Hold on a minute Alan, there are some things we need to discuss with you. Things you'll have to learn, as far as staying safe until you get used to the island and there are things you need to know about the family business, and it will be VERY important that you not discuss it with anyone outside of our family." Jeff and his older brothers all had grins on their faces as they knew they were about to tell him the most exciting news he would ever hear.

Alan turned back crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, "Ah dad, about the family business…..I already know."

A look of confusion came over them.

"Know what son?"

"That you ARE the 'Thunderbirds', I figured it out a long time ago, but didn't say anything cuz I figured you'd be mad that I knew. Only recently did I let grandma know that I knew and she was alright with it. SHE KNOWS that I know how to keep a secrete." With that Alan turned and skipped up to his room.

Jeff and the boys looked at each other their mouths almost hitting the floor, until Gordon laughed, "well, that was easy."

The rest also chuckled.

Jeff just shook his head and sighed.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Nothing is wrong, I was just remembering something your grandmother said to me today."

"What was that?" asked Scott.

Jeff sighed again, "she said we had a lot to learn about Alan, and that we should NOT underestimate him."

John smiled, "I think things are about to get very interesting on Tracy Island!"


	6. Chapter 6

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

Alan went up to his room, he glanced about saw the poster and guitar on his bed, they were birthday gifts from his grandmother. He sighed as he thought about how his grandma always knew what was important to him. He placed the poster on top of his dresser he would definitely want to take this with him to the island. Then he held his guitar, he hoped that one day soon he would be able to play it again for his grandmother. Many a night they would sit in front of the fireplace or in the summer out on the patio and he would sing and play for her on an old guitar they had picked up shortly after he began to live with her and he had expressed an interest in taking lessons. He had taken to it like a sponge and actually practiced so much that grandma at times would use it as a type of time-out when he wouldn't pay enough attention to his studies.

This year for his birthday she had gotten him a brand new top of the line guitar with strap and case, he had been ecstatic. Also after he had won the junior martial arts championship she had given him a poster of his idol, 'six time world champion, 'Chuck Norris'. He had watched every movie he ever made and he loved the old TV show 'Walker Texas Ranger'.

He wondered to himself why he was feeling so apprehensive about moving to the island. It was what he had always wanted, but over the last two years he had began to have doubts. Did his father really wanted him back with him and his brothers? None of them ever had time to come to any of the activities they had been invited to, and dad had not seen fit to include him in anything concerning the Thunderbirds, his birthday was never celebrated on the actual day, for as long as he could remember. Lastly he could not get the conversation he had over-heard between his dad and grandmother, the fact he was becoming a burden and his dad wanted to send him to a boarding school. With a heavy heart he readied himself for bed; hopefully, tomorrow would be a new day.

Early the next morning Alan was up showered and fixing breakfast for everyone. By 0700 hours the smells of his efforts filtered throughout the house and one by one his father and brothers began to appear.

"Sprout why are you up so early?" grumbled Scott as he made his way to the table, looking very disheveled. John was the next to appear, already showered and ready for the day.

"If this tastes as good as it smells we may have to hire you as our new cook," he laughed as he sat down.

"It's after seven, so it is not early and grandma said we should be self reliant as we may not always have someone to wait on us."

"Your grandmother is right! Good morning son. Looks like you've learned well."

"Morning, dad."

Gordon and Virgil were next to arrive. Gordon ready for the day and Virgil looking no better than Scott, made his way over to sit next to his brother. Alan laughed at the two of them.

"I would have thought you especially Scott, would be up and ready for the day, being in the military and all."

"This is one of the few times I'm not on duty for anything, so a little later start to the day is in order."

"Sprout don't even start with me till I've had a cup of coffee." said Virgil sleepily.

The rest laughed at him and John placed his cup in front of him, "I think you are in greater need of this than I."

Alan placed the coffee pot, pitcher of OJ, biscuits, sausage, bacon and scrambled eggs on the table, Gordon had grabbed plates, silverware, glasses, cups and napkins.

"This is really good Alan," exclaimed his brothers.

"Thank you Alan, you've done very well. Now boys we have a lot to get done in a short amount of time. I'd like us all to be done so we can be at the hospital early this afternoon and then have dinner with your grandmother. Virgil you'll need to make a final flight plan and get us a hotel room, so we have time to get mom settled and check out the hospital. Scott you and Gordon start lining up security for the house and pack to get Alan's things ready to be moved to the island."

"We won't have to worry about security." laughed John.

Jeff continued."John I'd like you to take Alan over to the school and find out what needs to be done to clear Alan for this year. I have a few business calls to attend to before meeting all of you at the hospital. Any questions?"

"Not about that, dad." said four of the brothers. All eyes turned toward Alan.

"Right, Alan your brothers and I have one more thing we would like to discuss, before going our separate ways this morning."

Alan stopped clearing the table and looked at them, already figuring what the discussion was going to entail.

"You rather surprised all of us with your knowledge of the family business last night. I need to know how you found out as it is important that this be kept secrete, and if someone told you more than they should have or if we are just plain missing something..."

Alan crossed his arms across his chest and glared at his father and brothers."No one told me anything. I'm NOT STUPID! I did some exploring on my own when I was allowed to VISIT my family on the island. Then I remembered some of the conversations you had about different accidents and how specialized equipment might have helped. Then I watched the 'Thunderbird' reports on TV and watched how grandma was so keenly interested in watching everything about them and the fact that none of you were ever here…. " his voice almost broke giving him away, but he quickly recovered, "it wasn't hard to put two and two together. I asked grandma point blank and she verified it for me. She knows I can keep a SECRET!" He wasn't about to tell them he'd been watching from his many hiding places on the island already. He began to pick up the dishes again.

His older brother's mouths about hit the floor that baby brother would have the nerve to talk to their father like that.

Jeff did not raise his voice, but did raise an eyebrow as he said, "obviously we need to talk more about this later when we get back to the island... Alright then, let's get going. I want everything done and everyone ready to head back to Tracy island by Friday morning."

"Okay dad."

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

It was a little after nine when John and Alan headed towards his school. Alan was deep in thought and John had to call his name twice before Alan heard him.

"I understand how you might feel a little apprehensive about moving back to the island, but just take it easy, everything will work out."

Alan gave him a half smile, "that's what grandma said." He just couldn't get the conversation he heard between his father and grandma, out of his head, about being a burden and possibly being sent to a boarding school instead of being home schooled like his friends on the island were, and how hurt he was at being left out of the 'thunderbirds'.

As they walked into the office, Alan introduced his brother. "Mrs. Jackson this is one of my older brothers, John."

Mrs. Jackson was very formal towards John, Acknowleding him with only a nod of her head, obviously disappointed that a brother had accompanied Alan instead of his father. "How is your grandmother, Alan?"

"She is doing better, thank you. She is going to Denver to a special rehab program to help her regain her strength. So I am going back to the island with my family."

"That is wonderful news. As you know it is recess time for your class, maybe you would like to go and say good by to your friends, while I line things up for your transfer."

Alan smiled as he headed for the door, "thanks Mrs. Jackson."

After Alan had left Mrs. Jackson turned towards John. "I would have thought your father would have brought Alan by. Mrs. Tracy was always so involved with Alan's extracurricular activities and school work."

John felt his temper coming to the surface, but bit his tongue and replied, "Grandma enjoyed the activities. Dad is a little busy making sure everything for her transfer is in order."

"Of course." She called the secretary in asking her to gather transrcipts that would be needed. "I had sent a tape to your family to show a project he did for your grandmother and I on a spur of the moment. I don't knowwhat we would have done without him. He really saved the day. I did not recieve any kind of acknowledgement. Do you know if it arrived safely?"

"I'm sorry I don't. I'm gone a lot. But I'll check into it when we return home."

"Of course."

Alan came back into the room. He could sense the tension between his brother and principle.

"I was just explaining to your brother that you will need to come back in three weeks to take your finals. I can have your teachers send some assignments to be done at home to make up for the missed classes."

Before John could reply, Alan interjected, "if I don't take finals, or do any more assignments, how badly would it affect my grades?"

"I know your grades are very good as of now and you would pass this year, but your grades would not show what you are capable of. You'd end up with D's and maybe a few low C's, if you do not complete the assignments and take your finals."

"Then that's what I'm going to take back with me to the island, I'm not coming back."

"Alan I don't think dad will accept…."

"It's my choice. As long as I can pass to the next grade I don't care what my grades show."

Mrs. Jackson spoke up. "Alan I don't think you will want to go into a new school with such low grades, after you've worked so hard…"

She was cut off by Alan. "I'm going to home school from now on, so it won't matter."

John raised an eyebrow, "I don't know Alan you…"

"I'm not coming back here. Sorry Mrs. Jackson, I didn't mean to interupt you, but I won't be coming back."

"Very well, Alan. I do hope things will work out for you without your grandmother, and I hope you can reach your full potential as you have so many wonderful talents. We will send a final report card to your home."

John walked with Alan back to the car, "Alan I don't think this is going to go over very well, Dad will not go for your low grades, especially when he knows you can do better."

Alan just sat quietly watching out the window. "So don't tell him they could have been better."

John quietly thought to himself, "I'm sure as heck not going to tell him, about the report card they'll be sending."

They all met at the hospital and enjoyed dinner with grandma. They couldn't help but notice how little use she had of her left arm. Each said a silent prayer that the program in Denver would work.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Wednesday came and all the boys accompanied Grandma to the airport. The stretcher was ready to load, but Grandma stopped them, so she could say another goodby to the four grandsons being left behind.

At last she took Alan's hand and assured him that things would work out. "P-Patience...Th-thing w-will-work out. Have fa-faith, in y-yourself, as w-well as-your-f-father-and b-brothers."

Scott, John, Gordon and Alan watched until the plane was just a speck in the sky, before heading back to the farm house.

The trip to Denver went well. The flight RN Mrs. Vonderson, kept Ruth very comfortable throughout the flight. When they landed she said to Virgil, "To bad you don't do this for a living, that was one of the smoothest flights I've been on in a long while."

"Thanks," replied Virgil as he smiled to himself, if she only knew.

The ambulance was waiting on their arrival and they were able to quickly and easily transfer Mrs. Tracy to the hospital. Mrs. Vonderson made quick and efficient work of getting through all the admittance process. She helped settle Ruth in her room then gave report and care over to the hospital staff. Wishing Ruth well she said her goodbys, before heading back to the airport for a return flight. Jeff and Virgil would stay at a hotel so they could better evaluate Ruth's temporary new home.

Jeff shook Mrs Vonderson's hand and thanked her again for her outstanding care.

The next day Virgil and Jeff helped to get Ruth more settled and went on a full tour of the facility with her. They were amazed at all the new programs, and friendliness of the staff.

"You s-see Jeff, -th-this will w-wor-work out -for the b-be-better for-all."

"I know it will be best for you mom. I just hope things work out as well where Alan is concerned. You said you two had some surprises for us. Would you care to enlighten us?"

"Well we already know about the new security you installed, "smiled Virgil as he rubbed his wrists remembering their greeting from the local law enforcement.

"Yes, we could do with a little less dramatics. And how is it he knows so much about the family business already?"

Ruth just looked at them both, her voice seemed both hopeful and worried, "I t-told you be-fore Alan -has h-had to- b-battle –b-bullies and his- own f-fears -that you r-really -don't w-want him -to be a –p-part of -the –f-fa-family -and n-now the -f-family b-business. -I know he is v-very -young, -but if you-g- give -him a c—ch-chance he will-amaze you in- m-many –th-things. -I told you -b-be-before Alan is -ex—exce-exceptionally –b-bright and t-talented, -but he will –t-test you-and try to-p- prove himself- in w-ways- I'm –s-sure -you will –N-NE-NEVER -have—th-thought –po-possible."

"Great. And you do not intend to give us any clues, do you."

"I p-pr-promised him -he –c-could -t-tell you- when he- was -ready. –P-PLPLEASE, -PLEASE be -pa-patient!"

"We'll try our best mother!" Jeff leaned over and gave his mother a kiss. "Take care of yourself. I love you very much."

"I know d-dear. And I –w-will -lo—look forward to –h-hearing of your d-di-discoveries."

"Goodby grandma love you." said Virgil as he too gave his grandmother a kiss.

"That –g-goes -for you and -y-your –b-bbr-brothers too!"

Virgil just smiled as he and Jeff left to head back to the airport.

"What kind of surprises do you think grandma is talking about?"

"I don't know. I just hope we're up for the challenges your grandmother seems to think we'll be facing."


	7. Chapter 7

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

_now, I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone. I won't be posting another chapter for a while-I have some stuff to take care of-but I'll be back as soon as I can. _

_Again, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are by accident-also, the spell check on my computer is busted, so that doesn't help. _-_-

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

As Jeff and the boys flew towards the island, the conversation was light hearted. "Sure hope you remembered everything you wanted ."

"I think so." replied Alan.

"That was quiet the security program you and your grandmother had installed at the house, how did you two hear about it?" asked Scott.

"Well we like to keep on top of things. It's quiet popular."

"Yeah, when I talked to the security company they said one out of five homes with in a hundred mile radius that they serve has one, and that's just one small company. They said it's popularity is spreading like wildfire. Not only is it very secure, but it is affordable to most people."

"Yeah leave it to grandma to find a company that saves a penny," laughed Virgil.

"So you liked it then?" asked Alan eagerly.

"Well it certainly did work!" said John.

"A little to well." said Gordon a little crossly, still a little sore over the way he and his brothers had been treated. "I certainly didn't appreciate the 'surprise' you and grandma let us walk into."

Alan was a little taken back by Gordon's statement. He had thought all was forgiven. Well he would just put that thought to the back of his mind and contemplate on it later. "But what did you think of the company it's self, when you checked it out?"

"Actually I already bought stock in it, just from reports I had heard about how fast it was selling. Now I know it justified. It just surprized me that grandma was so quick to jump on the band wagon," said Scott.

"Me too." said John and Virgil together. Virgil went on, "but I also heard it's a one-time gig, stock market will peter out in time. They say it is a young inventor – only good for one product."

"Well I hope their wrong." replied Scott. "Why the interest sprout?"

Alan shrugged his shoulders, "just curious." Quietly he thought about telling his family it was his company, but if they thought it was only good for one invention, they certainly wouldn't be impressed and it would do nothing to help him fit in to a family of over-achievers. "I heard the company is going to be testing a new door lock."

The others laughed. "Well for the sake of our stocks, I hope it works and you heard right."

Alan did not say any more, just stared out the window.

John watched Alan during the conversation. He didn't say anything, deciding for now to put his observations in the back of his mind.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

The island came into view and Alan was feeling more excited by the minute. At last he would be living with his family once again. He had hero worshipped his father and brothers and everything seemed perfect when they all lived together in Kansas. It was usually Scott or one of the other brothers who seemed to be there whenever he needed anything. His father was all too often away at work and when he was home, seemed distant unless it was an event or celebration that involved all the family. The few times Jeff had held Alan it was usually because Scott was competing in something so he wasn't available.

At the time Alan really didn't seem to realize, but the older he got the more he craved to have Jeff's attention and he found he could get it by constantly getting into mischief. True he would get bawled out, but for a short time he would have Jeff's undivided attention.

One by one his brothers left him. Going off into the military, NASA, College, and WASP. Each of his brothers excelled in their field of choice. Alan was so proud. He loved them all so much and had missed them terribly. When they had all been called back to the island by their father to join in the new family business. During one of the many visits and exploring trips Alan had figured out they were the Thunderbirds. He was not invited to come and be a part of the family, he had not even been 'officially' told.

Everything had changed. Instead of the family coming to Kansas, he and grandma would fly to the island. His father and brothers had not realized how much he knew just from exploring, watching from his many bolt-holes in the vents. Now he hoped since they had finally come forth and told him the truth he would get the chance to prove that he too could help. That his grandmother was right, they would want him to once again be a part of the family and now the 'Thunderbirds'.

The first few weeks was everything Alan had hoped for. He was with his father and brothers, they showed him their birds, though John just had pictures, they swam and played together. Then John had been sent back up to thunderbird five, Alan would sit with his father or Brains in control listening to the various rescues, very relived when they would return home safe and sound. He would have so many questions and at first they would try to answer them patiently, but as the weeks went on they would be tired, hungry and out of sorts and began to resent Alan's incessant, non-stop questions.

Slowly the intolerance and teasing began and once again Alan began to feel left out. He began to hang out with Fermat and Tin Tin more. There was the jets and 'birds' simulator, it seemed to hold his interest and he was enjoying it until Scott caught him and banned him saying he was too young and might damage the equipment. This angered Alan and so he began to sneak in one or two nights a week while his family slept. To hide his disobedience, he designed a computer loop, that would shut off the recorders and camera while he was in there.

Then there was the bolt-holes in the vents, he would be up above his father watching as he conducted meetings. He never thought he was doing anything wrong and it was a way of feeling closer to his father. Alan was very impressed at how his father always seemed to try and make each session a win-win situation. Alan had asked his father if he could not sit in his office during some of these meetings, but as always it was "you're too young and I can't afford distractions."

Sometimes when his father would be to sharp tongued or a brother would say something especially hurtful, Alan would disappear to a hidden bolt-hole or to his favorite beach to think and skim rocks. He was becoming more and more frustrated. He would try to find ways to "fit in" and ended up bugging a brother and would be told to go bother someone else for a change.

One late afternoon, Alan walked into the hanger of 'Thunderbird Two' his father and brothers had just returned from a mission and would now be in debriefing followed by a meal and rest. Alan was determined to show his brothers he could be a useful part of the team. He gathered a bucket, brushes, polishing rags and a safety harness. Climbing out on the cat walk he made for the highest level so he could get at the windows. He attached the safety harness around his waist and was dismayed at how big it was on him.

"What are you doing Alan?"

Alan jumped and spun around. "Fermat, you just about gave me heart failure. What are you doing here?"

"L-LO-Looking for y-you. Your f-fa-family is a little put out th-that you were n-not at d-dinner. I th-think yo- you'll be g-getting another l-le-lecture on being re res-responsible," he laughed.

"It's not funny, Fermat" Alan was cross that his frequent lectures were becoming the island joke. "I'm going to get the windows clean in case they get another call before they can get to it. Show them that I can be useful. I'm being responsible, I'm using a safety harness."

Fermat laughed, "w-we"ll d-do don't breath in or it'll b-be at you're an-ankles. I—It's so b—big on you!"

Alan just scowled at him. "Why don't you go away, I have work to do."

"L-Let m-me help."

"No, you already get to do a lot with your father. Now stay back. You don't have a harness."

"F-Fine." yelled Fermat as he turned to leave. Suddenly he lost his footing on the slick surface.

"Watch out!"

"H-Help me!" screamed Fermat his face white with fear as lost his grip on the railing.

Alan had no time to think, he only reacted to seeing his friend start to plummet towards the hanger floor sixty feet below. He caught Fermat's hand and clung to it even as he felt the harness catch under his arms and tighten around his chest at the sudden wt change. He could hardly get a breath his chest burned, his only thought was to hang on to his friend. He could feel himself slipping, fear that they were indeed going to fall began to over take thoughts, then vaguely he heard voices telling him to hang on. He shut his eyes as he felt himself slipping from the belt, suddenly something, someone was lifting Fermat's wt from him, he opened his eyes to see Gordon before him.

"Take it easy sprout, I've got him, just hang onto your belt, Virgil and Scott will lower us down."

Alan gave him a half smile in acknowledgement, it was all he could manage he was so out of breath. As Scott and Virgil lowered the three of them down to the ground, Jeff and Brains came running in.

Brains grabbed Fermat into his arms as he was crying, hyperventilating and putting himself into an asthma attack. "OH F-Fermat I th-tho—thought I'd l-lo-lost you." Tears were streaming down his face.

Jeff helped Alan out of the harness gave him a fierce hug then held him out at arms length and yelled, "what on earth were you doing up there?" Anger, fear, relief, all in his voice. Seeing his youngest and the boy he thought of as a nephew hanging sixty foot in the air had scared him more than any mission so far. "Good work Gordon."

Gordon just nodded, still recovering from the scare of nearly loosing both boys.

"Alan, Fermat, you two okay?" cried Scott and Virgil running over after they made their way down from the top of 'Thunderbird two'.

Brains answered for Fermat "w- will be after I g-get him t-to the i-in—infirmary and s-st—start a b-breathing t-tr—treatment," with that he gathered Fermat up in his arms and left.

Alan's ribs ached and he still had not been able to fully catch his breath as it hurt to take a deep breath, but that fact seemed to escape his father and brothers as they began to yell at him.

"What were you thinking?"

"How could you be so irresponsible!"

"Do you realize you almost got yourself as well as Fermat killed!"

"But I…" Alan tried to explain, "I j-just …wanted to … be…"

"But nothing. You have been told to stay away from the birds without supervision. You are just to young to be here."

Virgil spoke up as he looked disapprovingly at his little brother, "there's an antenna that's been broken off. I'll start the repairs. Two will be on a delayed response till it's fixed. Your just lucking I have a spare one or it would be totally out of service."

"Have you any idea of the repercussions' of your selfishness? You not only almost got yourself and Fermat killed, you've delayed our response should a call come in." Scott yelled.

"Alan go to your room. I will talk to you about this more later."

"But dad, I….."

"Don't say another word! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM! Stay completely away from the 'Thunderbirds.'"

Alan looked at his father and brothers seeing the anger and disappointment in their faces. He ran to his room slamming the door sliding down against it as he tried to catch his breath . He went to take a shower, only then could he release his pent up frustrations and hurt, from both physical and especially emotional pain. The tears fell freely.

After his let down when his grandmother had taken ill Alan swore to himself he would never show such weakness to his family again. As he gently dried himself off he saw the angry red burn marks to his bilateral chest wall. Well that explained why it hurt to breath. Placing an oversized t-shirt on so nothing would rub against his chest, carefully he opened his door. Seeing that the way was clear he made his way to the infirmary. No sign of Fermat or Brains, he went in and found a bottle of ibuprofen, took three pills then decided to take the bottle with him as no doubt he would be needing more as the pain was becoming more intense. Slipping back to his room he hid the bottle in his top drawer, before climbing into bed. Between the pain and emotional upheaval he felt he soon cried himself to sleep.

Alan awoke the next morning barely able to turn over due to the pain. He made his way to the dresser and took another three pills. Looking in the mirror he could see that the bruising was much more pronounced. His heart was heavy as he thought about what had happened last night. He wondered why everytime he tried to 'help' his efforts turned into a disaster, tears started to form. His thoughts interrupted by a loud bang on his door. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve to hide the evidence.

"Alan, come on breakfast is waiting and I'm starved," called Gordon as he barged into Alan's room. "Come on Alan, in-house rescues really give me an appetite."

"Everything gives you an appetite. I'm not hungry so go ahead without me."

Gordon reached over and ruffled Alan's hair, "don't get smart with me little bro, and don't you ever scare me like that again. Your little stunt last night gave ME gray hairs!"

Alan stared at the floor, "sorry. I just wanted to…"

Alan never got the chance to finish as now Virgil was yelling for both of them to hurry up.

"Come on Alan there won't be anything left," shouted Gordon as he took off at a run.

Alan followed slowly. As he came down the hall he met Brains taking a tray for himself and Fermat to their apartment. Keeping his eyes to the ground he said, "Brains I'm sorry. Is Fermat okay?"

Brains stopped, placed a hand under Alan's chin making him look up. "F-Fermat t-told me w-what h-ha—happened. Th—thank you."

Alan gave him a small smile before going on to the kitchen. He slid into his seat.

"You're late. Your lucky Kyrano managed to save you a plate," laughed Virgil.

"Sorry."

Alan just pushed his food around his plate. Between the pain and taking the ibuprofen on an empty stomach he felt nauseated, and he felt like everyone was watching him.

"Alan quit fooling with your food."

"Sorry I'm just not very hungry."

"Alright then why don't you go and sit in the office, we have things to discuss concerning your behavior as of late. I'll be in when the rest of us are finished."

"Yes sir." Slowly he made his way toward the office. Oh how he wished grandma was here to run interference between he and his father. Only now did he realize how much he depended on her for this. Though it wasn't loud he could hear his brothers snickering in the back ground.

It wasn't long before his father came in and went straight to his chair behind his desk. Alan kept his eyes toward the floor. This was definitely going to be a big time lecture.

"Alan I've been thinking about this for awhile. Your actions last night have assured me that I am making the right choice. The island can be dangerous for a boy so young and impulsive as you. With the 'Thunderbirds being called upon more often, and all the work that needs to be done around here, there just isn't time for anyone to be constantly looking out for you, trying to keep you out of trouble. So at the end of the month I will be taking you to the McVeery Academy for boys. It was not my first choice, but with your low grade average; which, I must say I was very disappointed to see when your report card arrived so there was no other choice at this point. That being said it is still considered a top academic school. I am hoping they can also teach you self discipline and focus."

The knot in Alan's stomach tightened.

"Your grandmother had said she was rewarding you for good grades, but seeing your report card I am vastly disappointed. If she is rewarding you for grades like this, I am definently right moving you to a place where you will have to actually e-a-r-n good grades, if you expect future rewards."

Alan felt an anger he had never known existed. His father's words were like a knife in his abdomin, and he felt he was insulting his grandmothers judgement.

"But I want to be home schooled like Fermat and Tin Tin, and grandma..."

"Leave your grandmother out of this. I know she tried her best. As for Tin Tin and Fermat, both of them are focused and manage to stay out of trouble."

Alan felt his hands form into fists. "You lied to me." He screamed at his father as much as his aching ribs would let him. "You said I could be a part of the family again."

"Don't be silly Alan of course you're a part of this family. You just need to learn discipline and focus."

"You LIED to me! You trust other people's kids more than your own son! I should beable to home school too!"

Now Jeff was getting angry, "don't you raise your voice to me young man. You were never told you would be home schooled. That was an unfortunate assumption on your part. You do not think things through and that has caused some very dangerous consequences for everyone. You have been too young to understand consequences, but now it is time you started to grow up."

"You're the one who doesn't understand. You don't even know me. What I can or can't do. You have never given me a chance! Anything I've earned, I've done on my own! You and the others have never been there."

"ENOUGH Alan! The discision is final! Now go to your room. And stay away from the 'Thunderbirds'."

"I HATE you! I hate you all!" Alan fast walked/ran to his room. His chest aching fiercely. He slammed his door,and bent over trying to catch his breath. He barely made it to the bathroom before vomiting; which, made the pain almost unbearable, but in no way would he tell his family anything. He curled up in a ball on his bed trying to ease the pain. The kids at school had been right he was an unwanted mistake, he would never be accepted and would always be sent away. The tears flowed freely.

Jeff continued to sit in his chair after Alan ran out. He was rubbing a hand through his hair when Scott, Virgil, and Gordon walked in and sat down quietly. The light on the vid-com came on indicating that John was calling in.

"Hey John."

"Let me guess, by the unhappy faces you have, your talk with Alan did not go well. Scott told me about what happened last night."

"That would be an understatement. I knew he would be angry, but I still did not expect this reaction."

"Dad, he's angry with all of us. I know he really didn't mean what he said. But there really is no other choice, I mean walking in and seeing the two of them hanging from 'thunderbird two', well let's just say you weren't the only one who grew a few gray hairs. I really thought we would loose them both." said Scott softly.

"We all did," echoed Virgil and Gordon.

"Believe me I understand how you guys feel, but I wish we could find another way other than sending him away. I keep thinking of what grandma said about how much of his growing up we have missed. Remember how alone he felt at the hospital; then when I took him to school to get his papers he kept trying to apologize for being weak. I know he's been underfoot but maybe he's just been trying to hard to feel like he belongs. Remember grandma said we really didn't know him anymore and she refused to tell us, said we'd have to find out for ourselves," said John.

"But I just want him to be safe, he is so young and impulsive. Your grandma also said he'd find a way to push all our buttons and some we didn't know we had."

Everyone laughed at that comment.

"I don't think he can find more than he did last night," said Scott. "That scared me more than any of the missions we've been on."

"Yeah," said Virgil, "he'd be hard pressed to beat that one."

" We'll just have to try and be there for him as much as possible. Get him through this phase," spoke up Gordon.

"You are all right, but somehow I just have this feeling that we're missing something and that we haven't yet had all the buttons pushed. Maybe he has talent we haven't discovered yet," said John thoughtfully.

"Yeah talent in causing gray hairs." laughed Gordon.

"Unfortunately John I have that same feeling. But for now I do not see any other way, so we'll go with this discision and just try and be prepared for whatever else he comes up with. I'll give him another hour then try and talk with him again."

"Dad, why don't you let me call him. I haven't been there so maybe he'll talk to me about what's bothering him."

Jeff put his hand through his hair once again, "you maybe right. Okay give it a shot, but I'd still wait an hour or so and let him calm down a bit."

"FAB. I'll let you know how it goes." With that John disconnected.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

An hour later the pain had eased enough that Alan could turn over and sit up without crying. He made his way to the dresser and took out three more ibuprofen. He figured it was safe enough to take them this close together since he probably lost most of the last dose when he vomited. Also he wouldn't be taking it on an empty stomach as he had grabbed one of Onaha's energy bars at breakfast. Downing them he went out onto his deck and sat down staring out at the ocean listening to the waves gently washing up on shore. He suddenly was brought back to reality when he heard his vid-phone going off. He walked back in the room intent on shutting it down when he saw it was John. Hesitantly he answered.

"Hey sprout thought I'd…" John eyes grew big as he saw the very pale boy with dark circles under his eyes, shoulders drooped. "you okay, you look terrible?"

"I'm fine John. I suppose Dad told you to call?" Alan tried to sound sarcastic, but he really did feel as lousy as he knew he looked, so didn't pull it off very well.

"Actually I asked him to let me talk to you, seeing that you're not on the best of terms at the moment, and the fact that I was just plain worried about you."

"Well you won't have to worry for long. I'll be at another school at the end of the month. So I won't be a pain in the butt around here anymore. It won't be so different except I won't have grandma."

"Al, I know your upset, but truly dad and the guys love you, Dad is just trying to keep you safe."

"Whatever; it doesn't matter anymore, I understand now, so it's not a big deal."

"Wait a minute Alan, what do you mean you understand? What is it you think you understand?"

"Hey John thanks for checking in, but I'm really tired, think I'll catch a nap before lunch, talk to you later." Alan disconnected.

John let out an exasperated sigh. Running a hand through his hair he pushed the button to connect him with his father.

"John, how'd it go?"

"Well lets' just say that kid definitely understands buttons. Seriously though, dad he looks terrible, I had a feeling he was hurting, but he wouldn't open up. Not sure if he'll feel up to eat lunch with the rest of you."

"I guess it's time I try to talk with him, see if somehow I can make him understand. Maybe I'll make some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. That was always a favorite with all of you boys."

"Sounds like a plan. Good luck dad! Talk to you later."

Jeff had Onahna help him with the sandwiches and soup. Knocking on the door he called, "Alan can I come in?"

"Why not? It's your house."

Jeff sighed, Alan wasn't going to make this easy for him that was for sure. Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly Jeff entered the room. A quick glance around the room and he spied his youngest sitting on his deck staring out at the ocean. He carried the tray over and set it down.

"Thought we could eat while we had a little talk."

Alan looked up at him, but didn't say anything. He looked at the tray and a small smile tried to form. At least his dad remembered his favorite meal. Slowly he turned and made his way to the table, trying not to let his father see just how much pain he was having.

Jeff, with a practiced eye of raising five boys didn't let the slight grimace get by him.

"Why don't we eat while their hot, then we can talk."

Alan ate part of one sandwich. Despite everything he really did enjoy it, but he was still nauseated and didn't want to press his luck. Looking at his father he waited for the lecture he was sure was coming.

Jeff could help but notice how little his son ate of one of his most favorite meals. "Alan I know your upset with my discision, but I really feel it is for the best at this time. I need to know that you are safe, especially when we are out on a mission."

Alan just rolled his eyes then looked to the floor, not wanting Jeff to see the physical and emotional pain he felt.

" I noticed your sides seem to be bothering you, I want you to tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing I can't handle," replied Alan keeping his head down.

Jeff found himself running his hand through his hair, "Alan let me be the judge, please. Lift your shirt,...now!"

Alan stared at him, but seeing he was not going to win this battle, he slowly lifted his shirt. Jeff let a gasp escape him, he could hardly believe his eyes, dark contused areas with embedded rope-burn marks were more than just a little impressive. "Alan why didn't you tell me?"

Alan put his shirt down and looked at Jeff defiantly... "As I recall I tried , but you and the others were to busy yelling and ordering me to my room."

Jeff blanched, and let out a sigh, "okay you're right, I didn't take the time to listen... I'm sorry. I reacted out of fear and anger,... I was wrong." Jeff looked at those big blue eye staring at him and knew his mother had been right. Alan did remind him so much of Lucy, he wanted to protect him, keep him safe, but in doing so he was pushing him away. He had a lot of work to do.

FLASHBACK:

They had been at a resort planning to celebrate Alan's third birthday; when, Jeff's wife had been killed in an avalanche, a large part of Jeff Tracy also died that day.

His mother's words came back to haunt him, "it's been years Jeff. I know you still miss her, but Lucille would want you to celebrate Alan's life, not her death."

Jeff knew he really hadn't been there for Alan like his other boys, and now a wall was building between them that he could only hope he would still be able to bridge.

END FLASHBACK

Alan looked at his father unbelievingly. Had he father just apologized to him? His eyes grew big as he stared at his father, still not sure if his ears had heard right.. Jeff had caught him off guard and he wasn't sure how he should react.

Jeff held out his arms,inviting Alan to come to him... hesitantly Alan did. Jeff held his son being mindful of his injuries he planted a kiss on his head. "Come on lets get to the infirmary I want Virgil and Brains to check out those ribs."

At first Alan just stood there, but with Jeff keeping an arm around his shoulders, he let himself be guided, savoring the much wanted attention from his father. The fact he really did hurt, also playing a factor. Jeff called for Virgil and Brains to meet him in the infirmary.

When Virgil began to palpate the injury, Alan couldn't help but let out a small gasp. Jeff helped Virgil get the shirt off and both Virgil and Brains eyes widened when they saw the extent of his injuries. Brains came over with a small needle and told Alan it was a more powerful pain medicine to get on top of the pain. They needed to do x-rays and the movement would be uncomfortable. Alan leaned into Jeff's shoulder as Brains inserted the needle.

"Won't t- take l-long and then y-you won't be s-so u-un-uncomfortable w-while w-we f-fi-finish the x-rays."

It wasn't long and Alan felt his eyes drooping. Virgil and Jeff placed him on the x-ray table. When they were finished they placed him in one of the infirmary beds deciding to keep a closer eye on him with the powerful pain med he had been given. Alan looked over at his father, apprehension in his eyes.

"Don't worry Alan everything will be alright." Jeff held his son's hand as he fell asleep.

Virgil looked at his dad guiltily, "How could I have missed his injuries like that. I'm sorry dad."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If there is any blame in this, it's mine. The main thing is we know now and he is being taken care of."

Scott and Gordon came in, "how bad are his injuries?"

Brain answered as he came out of the room after studying the x-rays, "w-well there are no f-fr-fractures, b-but he has a l-lot of nasty c-co-contusions, they will h- heal, but it will take s-s-some time and he w-will be p-pr-pretty sore for quite a w-wh—while."

"Sorry dad we were all just so scared we didn't even try to listen to what he was saying."

"I know. We will just have to try and get through this. In trying to protect him I think I am making him try to prove himself even more." Jeff ran his hand through his hair, he so wanted to make Alan understand why he was sending him off to school. He knew he had missed a lot of his sons' growing up. His mother had told him he and Alan's brothers didn't even know Alan anymore, but Jeff felt his reasons were justified.

"We all have," echoed the others.

If only grandma would just tell them, but no, she insisted that they find out for themselves. She could be s-o-o-oh stuborn.

The klangstons sounded, reluctantly they left for the mission. Hoping Alan would sleep through it.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

_now, I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone. _

_Again, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are by accident-also, the spell check on my computer is busted, so that doesn't help. _-_-

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

Alan awoke in a very dimly lit room. At first he felt a little panicked at being alone, but slowly he realized he was in the infirmary. No one seemed to be about and he had no intentions of staying here by himself. He made his way out into the hall, the villa was very quiet, making him feel even more uneasy. His chest was still painful when he moved, but the intense pain seemed to have abated.

Slowly he made his way to the office; which, was now in command and control mode. He watched Brains sitting at the control desk, Fermat standing beside him with his arm around his shoulders. Tin Tin sitting on the sofa listening and laughing at something Fermat had said to his father. Alan sighed quietly, as he watched the interaction. Brains acknowledged the birds return. Alan turned and headed towards his bedroom.

Onaha and Kyrano were getting a meal ready for his heroes return. Shutting his door to the sound and smells. He had always dreamed of once again living with his family, but now again he was being sent away. He felt so alone, and soon he would truly be alone in a new school.

After clearing the thunderbirds to land, Brains headed for the infirmary to check on Alan. "A-Al-Alan I …" no Alan anywhere. He looked all about and then checked the bathroom. He ran back to the control room arriving just as Scott came in. "Al-Alans g-g-gone!"

"What? He can't have gotten far, I'll check his room," said Scott. He knocked on Alan's bedroom door. Receiving no answer he went in. He quickly found Alan asleep on his bed, but not a restful sleep.

"Allie! Allie, come on you need to wake up. We're back from the mission. Come on and I'll tell you all about it." He brushed the sweaty bangs from his little brother's forehead.

Alan slowly opened his eyes. "Scott! What are... Is everyone safe?"

"Yes everyone is fine, though you nearly gave Brains a heart attack leaving the infirmary like that."

Alan grimaced, "sorry I woke up and just didn't want to be in there by myself."

Scott raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything more. "Come on lets go eat."

They met Brains in the hall. "Th-thank h-he-heavens you are s-sa—safe."

"I'm sorry to have worried you."

"It's o-o-kay as l-lo-long as y-you're o-o-okay".

As they walked into the kitchen, Virgil and Gordon started to tease, "you two are lucky there's anything left."

Scott smiled, "I had to find the sprout, seems he decided to go awol from the infirmary."

"Geez sprout, you should feel really special taking presidence over Scott's stomach!"

Alan gave them a small smile, but didn't say anything. He caught his father looking at him, he quickly found the floor very interesting.

"How is your chest feeling?"

Alan felt his face getting very red as everyone turned to look at him, "I'm fine."

"Glad to hear it, but from now on you are not to leave the infirmary until dismissed, by Brains or Virgil."

Alan continued to look at the floor.

"Alan! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." He ate a few bites but mostly just pushed his food around his plate, as he listened to his father and brothers laugh and talk about their exploits on the mission. He so wanted to feel like he was a part of the family, but the wall between he and his family just seemed to thicken each day.

"You're not eating much tonight, Alan."

"Just not very hungry, may I be excused?"

Jeff glanced at Scott, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's still tired from the medicine."

"Alright, Alan why don't you go get a good nights sleep."

"Okay." Making his way to his bedroom, Alan got into his PJs then took more ibuprofen before climbing into bed. He could hear the rest of the family down by the pool, getting up he went to his balconey and watched as his brothers, Tin Tin and Fermat all splashed, laughed and just seemed to have a good time playing a game of keep a-way. Brains and his father sat on the lounge chairs conversing as they watched the antics.

Finally Alan made his way back to his shower, at least in here he could cry and no one would know. He was finally on the island with his family, but the cruel words of his former classmates kept coming back, "come on it's so obvious you were an unwanted mistake, look how far apart you are from your brothers ages, that's why your family is never around," they had teased. Grandma had always tried to tell him they were just being mean, that his family wanted and needed him very much, but his doubts continued to deepen.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Over the next couple of days he tried to get Jeff to let him sit in the office with him.

"Please dad just let me watch and listen."

"Sorry Alan, but these meetings can be very tedious and then become very intense quickly, I cannot afford to be distracted if you get fidgety. Maybe when you are older."

"But dad I'm not a baby I know how to conduct myself. How can I learn if you won't let me?"

"Your brothers didn't start attending meetings until they were almost sixteen, and it was still hard for them. Now why don't you go play with Tin Tin, and Fermat while you still can. After all you'll be heading off to school on Sunday."

"I'm not my brothers and I'm not stupid I know more about your meetings than you think."

"Alan, enough! Now I said no and that's the end of this conversation. Now please go and play, try to enjoy yourself."

Alan looked at his dad defiantly, "fine." He headed toward the pool area, when he was sure no one was watching he ran off to his bolt hole above his fathers' office. It wasn't long before he heard a call come in on the vid-phone. He could not see the face, but he heard a very angry voice.

"Tracy, you've robbed me of another prime business deal!"

"I made a fair offer and my offer was accepted as the better deal for their needs. If you want business you'll just have to offer better."

The unidentified man yelled even louder, " curse you Tracy, I've had enough of your interference. Maybe if you had other things closer to home on your mind … perhaps you'd slow down a bit!" he snarled.

"Carson you'd better be careful making threats. If anything happens to anyone of my family, there would be no where on this planet you could hide. I would use every means at my disposal to hunt you down."

Allan's eyes were as big as saucers. He had never heard his father so angry, or any one threaten like that. His father had always tried the win-win approach.

This was a whole new way of business dealings. His father had ended the meeting on an angry note, something Alan knew he usually tried to avoid. He had so many questions, but how could he ask without his father finding out about how he had been spying on him.

Suddenly he heard Tin Tin calling his father to lunch. He would really have to hurry to get to the table on time. Alan ran as fast as he could, but was still the last one to take a seat.

"Your late! Where have you been?" asked Jeff crossly.

"Sorry, I was just exploring, "he replied without looking up.

"From now on you are to go no further than the pool area. It's not safe for you to be going off by yourself."

"Yes sir." The rest of the day Alan did as he was told, sitting by the pool, sometimes swimming slowly with Tin Tin and Fermat, protecting his still very sore chest. Wondering about what he had over heard and pondering his father's reaction.

At dinner that night Alan asked, "dad do you ever have trouble with people you do business with?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean son?"

"Well do you ever have anyone get really mad at you? What do you do if they do?"

Again Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask such a questions?"

Alan looked at him trying to appear as innocent as possible, "just wondering. Have you ever been threatened?"

Again Jeff looked at Alan with a raised eyebrow. "You always try if possible to make all dealings a win-win proposition, but there are times, especially if greed is involved where it becomes much more difficult. You continue to try and reach an amiable solution; however, if that's not possible you sometimes have to take a firmer stand. You can't let them see fear, and you look them in the eye when you address them."

"You have to maintain control, think on your feet," added Scott. "If you do not maintain control of the situation, then... the situation will control you."

"Never give up that a solution can be found, keep an open mind, try to read between the lines, was there a misunderstanding."

"Were you ever scared?" Alan continued.

"If it was something that would threaten my family, perhaps. It is okay to be afraid Alan. It's what you do with that fear that matters. Now why are you asking about such things?"

Alan smiled, "just wondering."

Jeff pondered Alans questions, but decided against further questioning. The rest of the meal was pleasant for all.

J*S*J*VG*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

The next morning found Alan up early working on his skimmer. With it he could skim rocks 100 to 150 feet. He hoped to get his father's okay to go down to the beach and try and improve its range even more.

Fermat came running up, "hey Alan what are you doing?"

"Hey Fermat, just practicing with my skimmer, watch," the rock skipped over the swimming pool water then bounced into the surrounding bush.

"W—Whoa, th-that's r-really n-ne-cool! My d-dad has b-be—been w-working on a m-ma-material for one of the n-new r-re-recue t-tools. It is s-suppose to b-br—break th—through r-rocks easier. It's m-made t-to be v-very l-li-light w-w-weight. M-maybe it w-would work in y-y-your s-sk-skimmer t-t-t- also."

"Yeah that would be cool to try. Can you get some?"

"C-Come on it is in m-my d-das w-wo—workshop."

"I'm not suppose to go near the 'thunderbirds', remember?"

"B-But y-your d-dad didn't s-sat anything about m-my d-dads w-wo-work l-lab."

"You're right! Can't help it if his lab is in the hangers." Happily both boys ran to Brains lab. As they walked over Alan could not help but look longingly towards the birds. The nagging feeling of not being wanted, of being a mistake started to cloud his thoughts, but Fermat soon had him back to the present.

"H-Here's a s-sm—small p-piece."

Alan rolled it in his fingers, tossed it in the air, catching it with ease. "this really is light weight." He placed it in his skimmer and aimed toward a canvas hanging on a wall to dry. It went a little higher than expected, ping—ping-ping-ping, as it bounced each time going a little further and harder. The boys doubled over in laughter.

"T-Th—that is s-so c-co-coo- neat!"

"Yeah! Hey give me a couple this time and I'll try adjusting the gain."

Fermat handed Alan a couple of larger pieces, "are yo—you s-su—sure you c-can c-control th-them?"

"Only one way to find out. Here I'll aim it more towards the other side where there's not as much for them to hit. Ready?"

"R-Re—Ready!"

"5 –4—3—2—1—FIRE!"

Just as Alan fired the skimmer Brains and his brothers came walking in from the runway. PING – PING-PING, "watch out!" The boys yelled too late.

"Oh," Brains staggered back, his hand going up to his forehead, red seeping between his fingers. Scott caught him before he fell. The soft pinging continued.

PING-PING-PING. "Incoming," yelled Gordon as he raised his arm in front of Virgil's head catching the full force to the ulna bone of his right wrist. Grabbing his wrist he held it close to his body as he tried to curb a colorful tirade of profanities as his wrist began to swell and sharp pain shot up his arm from the impact.

A hematoma started to form above Brains left eye, a small puncture wound in the center bleeding.

"Brains, Gordon, are you two okay?" yelled Virgil.

"What were those things?" asked Scott barely able to control his anger.

"Man this hurts," said Gordon as Virgil tried to get a better look at his wrist, while Scott got Brains sat down.

"D-Dad!" yelled Fermat as he ran over to his father, his face white with fear as he saw blood flowing between Brains fingers.

"I-I'm f-fine."

"Gordon, Mr. Hackenbacker, I'm so sorry I didn't see you coming. Are you okay?" asked Alan as he made his way over, his voice shaking with emotion.

Suddenly Scott was in his face yelling, "it was you? You did this?"

"I- I'm sorry I di-"

"Of all the S-T-U-P-I-D stunts."

"I'm sorry, "Alan stammered as he saw the anger in his brothers' eyes. "I was just testing my ski….."

"You were playing with a TOY!" yelled Virgil. "And what are you doing in here? You're not suppose to be near the birds!"

"We -we were just looking for different objects to …."

"Quit trying to justify yourself! You were told not to go near the birds, that means the hangers are off limits, the lab is O-F-F limits." yelled Scott.

Virgil continued to yell "look at the injuries you've caused."

"C-Calm d-down b-b—boys. It w-was an a-ac-accident. I'm o-okay s-son," said Brains as he got to his feet with Scotts help, while trying to calm Fermat.

"An accident that never should have happened," Virgil continued to shout. "Gordon can you move your arm?"

"Not without pain and right now I can't grasp anything."

Scott again turned on Alan as he grabbed the skimmer out of his hand. "Do you realize you may have just put us down two people if a call comes in? You put two operatives out of service for a stupid toy!" He threw the skimmer down to the floor.

"I said I was sorry, it was an accident, I didn't …."

"Sorry isn't good enough this time," yelled Gordon as he clutched his arm to his chest.

"Who needs to worry about getting injured on a mission when you've got Alan around! You're worse than any hazard we've ever faced!" spat Virgil.

"I'm sorry, I just, Fermat tell them….."he stopped when he saw Fermat glaring at him as he clung to his dad.

"Virgil lets get them up to the infirmary to get checked out. As for you Alan, go to your room. Dad and I will talk with you later about this."

"I can help. I …." He stopped as Scott gave him an icy stare.

"You- have- done- enough! Your room Alan, NOW!"

The hurt that was racing through his body just about tore his heart in two, in self preservation and to hide the hurt, Alan became defiant, lest he break down and cry in front of his brothers. "NO!" grabbing the skimmer from the ground he turned and ran off.

For a brief moment Scott thought he saw hurt and look of betrayal in Alan's eyes, but it was so brief before Alan yelled back at him and took off running he wasn't sure. "Alan! Get back here! Alan. -That kid!"

"Never mind, right now we need to get these two checked out."

"You're right. Dad can deal with him later." Scott paused for a moment pondering, "I'll find him later and try to sort this out. For now Virg lets just get these two taken care of."

Alan ran until he was safe in a bolt hole in the caves. Dropping to his knees, he tried to catch his breath. His heart felt completely broken. He loved his family, but they obviously were upset with him and now they had even more reason. It seemed the harder he tried to fit in the worse things got. He let the tears fall freely.

Jeff walked into the infirmary, "how bad are they?"

"Not as bad as first thought. Brains, has a heck of a hematoma and he'll be sporting a black eye for awhile, but I was able to close the laceration with glue. A couple of acetaminophen for the headache and an ice bag for the swelling should help. Gordon doesn't have any fractures, but he has badly bruised his ulna nerve. He'll have to wear a cock-up splint and won't be able to grasp anything, probably for four to five days until it can heal, he won't be able to go out on the birds until then," said a much calmer Virgil.

Jeff ran his hand through his hair, "where is Alan?"

"Well,... I told him to go to his room, but he took off running. Sorry dad I probably was a little rough on him, I shouldn't have yelled so much. I let my own temper get out of control."

"We all did" said Virgil.

"I'm glad you are acknowledging that, but he still will have to be disciplined for disobeying and being in the hanger and not going to his room. It's getting late we'd better start looking for him."

Fermat came forward, his fathers hand on his shoulder. His eeyes downcast to the floor.

"Mr. T-TR-Tracy, i-I'm s-s-sor-sorry. It w-was m-y fault. I t-ta-talked A-Alan into j-just c-coming to my d-dad's l-lab t-to try the n-new s-s-st-stones, as t-techinally it -w-a-wasn't the h-hanger, p-pl-please d-don't be to m-mad at him. I s-s-should have s-spo-told S-Scott in the h-h-hanger."

"Thank you for the information, Fermat." Jeff placed his hand under Fermats chin and brought his face up so h could see his eyes. "we will get this sorted."

"Yea thanks Fermat, I'll talk to the spout. I really am glad you told us now." Scott smiled at him.

Fermat returned a worried smile. He knew Alan would be devastated at having his family mad at him again.

Just then the klangstons went off. They hurried to the office and Jeff quickly turned it into the command center. John came on to give them the needed information.

"Doesn't sound to bad, we should be okay with just the three of us."

"Three? What's happened now?" asked a bewildered John.

"Gordon can explain it to you after we get in the air. Get those coordinates ready. Gordon if Alan shows up – no arguments, please."

"FAB, dad!"

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Alan cried until he had no more tears left, but he still felt a heavy weight on his chest. He sat looking out across the ocean, his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped about them. This was a totally unexpected turn of events. How could he possibly over come how his family must feel towards him, seemed he was always doing something stupid and his actions put others in harms way.

Then he saw the thunderbirds take off, and he knew they would be short handed, putting those responding in even more danger, all because of him. He felt sick with worry and as much as he did not want to face his family's anger, he knew it was his responsibility and he would accept whatever punishment his dad handed him.

He started back towards the villa, but then decided to take the long way back, maybe he could think of a win-win proposition that they would go for... well he could hope. As he walked around to the backside of the cave he saw an odd shaped stone. Checking it out he found it wasn't a stone at all but a marker. There was a bench and if you sat there you had a most beautiful view of the island and ocean.

He wondered how he had never come this way before, the monument was well cared for and there were flowers planted all around, obviously someone was taking care of it. He read the writing and suddenly realized it was in remembrance of his mother, dates of her birth and death. 'LUCILLE TRACY, beloved wife and mother', he stared at the dates. Alan didn't think he had any tears left, but suddenly he again fell to his knees and sobbed. Now he understood why his birthday was never celebrated on the actual day like the rest of his family, his mother had died on his third birthday.

He had known her death was close to it, just not actually on it. He should have checked out the dates before this, he just let it go as the only thing that had mattered to him was that he had no mother, the dates had never really occurred to him as significant.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*S*

The rescue completed successfully, the 'Thunderbirds' headed for home. "Has Alan shown up yet?" asked Jeff.

"Negative, I've looked around the compound, but so far not a sign of him," replied Gordon.

"Where could he be?" asked Scott his voice a mixture of fear and anger, the anger more towards himself then at his youngest brother. He should never have let his temper get a way from him like that. That brief look of hurt and betrayal he had seen in Alans eyes, man he really had blown it with his little brother. Maybe a talk with John later could help him put things in perspective. He knew Alan would never hurt anyone on purpose. After all he was just a kid and didn't always think of the consequences of his actions.

"If he's not back by the time we arrive back we'll have to set up search parties."

"FAB! I'll let Brains clear you and I'll go look around the house again."

Twenty minutes later Jeff, Scott and Virgil came into the command center.

"No sign of him," said Gordon as he walked back into the office.

"Scott, you and Virgil check the caves and beach, Gordon and I will check the jungle, and Fermat, Tin Tin, Kyrano check around the house and pool. Brains just sit and rest so that headache doesn't come back."

I—I'm f-f-fine, M-Mr T-Tr—Tracy.

Just as they were about to set out Alan came walking up from the pool area.

"Where have you been? Have you any idea how much worry you've caused? We thought you were lost."

Alan just stared at his family and friends, his voice devoid of emotion as he answered, "I'm sorry if you worried. I wasn't lost. I knew where I was at all times."

Jeff not catching the flat tone and the paleness of his skin, ran his hand through his hair. "Alan, my office, NOW! The rest of you go eat then get some rest."

By the tone of their fathers' voice, the boys knew better than to argue, "yes sir."

Gordon whispered to the others "I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now."

The others nodded knowingly as they all headed toward the kitchen.

Scott put a hand on Alan shoulder as he walked by and whispered, "We'll talk later."

Alan looked up at him breifly, but no other words were exchanged. Shoulders slumped he walked into the office. He was so numb from the emotions of the day he barely was able to focus on what his father was telling him, he just stared ahead, his mind whirling, as his father continued his lecture.

"Have you heard anything I've said?"

"Can I go to my room now?"

Jeff let out an exasperated breath, "Have your things packed and ready to leave for the McVeey Boys Academy in the morning."

"Yes father.".

Jeff knuckles were white as he grasp the desk. His frustration threatening to get the better of him, "Alan, go to your room." Jeff had expected Alan to be angry. Once again he was meeting an Alan he did not know.

Alan got up and walked quietly to his room. He shut the door and went over and sat down on the bed. Once again a small tear rolled down his cheek.

Jeff sat at his desk. He felt totally frustrated and he had a feeling something more had happened after the fight at the hanger between Alan and his brothers. Scott had said he was defiant, when he had run off. What Jeff had just witness was anything stared at the picture on his desk. It was the last photo he had of his beloved wife. She was smiling as she held their youngest surrounded by the other four boys as Jeff snapped the picture. He smiled, Alan's big blue eyes were captivating even then. Now that he was growing up, Jeff felt a sense of loss as he realized how little he had participated in his youngest son's life.

A flashing light indicated that John was calling in.

"Hey John."

"Have you found him? No one has called me."

"Sorry. I'm afraid I got a little preoccupied when he finally showed up."

"I take it things didn't go to well."

"Well... to be honest I'm not sure."

John looked at his father questionably. It was a rarity that his father would let this side of him show.

"What do you mean?"

"I expected Alan to react with anger and defiance. Your brothers told me some pretty mean things were said and that was how he reacted to them. But he appeared to be in another world, withdrawn, and didn't even object when I mentioned leaving for boarding school tomorrow. I have a very uneasy feeling about this whole situation."

"Something must have happened while he was gone, for such a drastic change, but what? I'm sure when he ran off he was defiant just to hide the hurt of the accusations. I think we need to find out where he was."

"I agree, something changed while he was gone. Maybe I can get him to open up to me during the flight tomorrow."

"That would be great. If you'd like me to try just let me know. I wasn't with the others, so maybe he'll talk to me if things don't explain themselves tomorrow."

"Thanks John. I'll let you know. Goodnight."

"FAB. Goodnight dad."

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Meanwhile in the kitchen, more questions were being asked.

"Mother, why can't Mr Tracy and the boys see how sad they make Alan feel?"

"Tin Tin, sweatheart I ask myself many times that question, sometimes men just have a hard time understanding feelings, but that is something we can not interfer with. It is not our place."

"But mom, Alan doesn't even know that I've seen him cry. He feels so bad when he thinks he has done something wrong or when they tease him so much. I can tell he loves them and is trying to find a way to be close to them. He is getting so frustrated. I'm afraid he will give up."

"I understand your concerns daughter and as much as I want to say something sometimes I must bite my tongue and not. All we can do is be supportive when we can and pray things will somehow work out for the best. Right now I am going to take a tray to young Alan and try to get him to eat at least a little... Daughter,... as much as you want to help, you must refrain and not interfer. This is a journey they all must make for themselves, we must just hope they find the correct path."

Tin Tin promised she would not interfer, though she was not totally convinced it was the right thing to do.

Onaha made her way toward Alan's room with a tray of different foods; hoping, there would be something that he would eat. She was very concerned at how little he ate, especially over the last two weeks. She met Jeff in the hall and he gave her a questioning look. "It's for Alan, he needs nourishment or he will be ill."

Jeff gave her a smile, "thank you," and continued on his way.

Onaha knocked on the door. After a few moments it slowly open and Alan stood there with large blue eye staring up at her, but no sparkle was present.

"I brought you some dinner."

"You didn't need to, but thank you."

She carried it over and set the tray down on his desk. "Please try to eat something while it is hot."

Alan tried to smile at her, but it was very evident how forced it was. "Thank you, I'll try."

Ohana left and felt torn as she so wanted to just shake Jeff Tracy and the other boys and give them a piece of her mind. How could they not see how much his young son was hurting. She gave into a deep sigh then headed back to the kitchen lest she forget what she had told her daughter about interfering only moments before. She would talk with Kyrano, as she felt a great need to talk to someone, lest her anger get out of control.


	9. Chapter 9

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

_now, I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone. _

_Again, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are by accident-also, the spell check on my computer is busted, so that doesn't help. _-_-

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

Alan was up with the first rays of sun light. He was determined not to be late for either breakfast or in the time his father had said he wanted to leave by. He looked at his guitar – no one had even asked him if he could play it. His poster of Chuck Norris remained rolled up sitting on his dresser, no one even knew of it's significance to him. He had never really felt comfortable in hanging it as the room just didn't feel like his own. He sighed took a last look around then picked up his backpack and suitcase and headed toward the kitchen.

Everyone was just sitting down and seemed in a jovial mood as laughter abounded. He placed his suitcase and backpack by the door leading to the runway, then went in to join his family for what would probably be the last meal with his family for quiet a while. He had barely taken his seat when the klangton went off. Everyone headed for the office. Alan followed slowly, but in time to hear the gist of the rescue. A Cruise ship in the Barring Straights was taking on water. There were at least 2500 passengers and crew to be rescued.

"Gordon you will have to man the command center. Brains do you feel able to come and help with the winch?" asked Jeff.

"S-S—Sure t-th-thing Mr. T-Tracy."

"But dad, I can manage," cried Gordon.

"No Gordon we can't chance it. Your arm is to weak." He turned to Alan, "sorry Alan, I'll have Lady P send Parker to take you to school. I'll come out at a later time."

"Dad, NO! Not Lady P's car," yelled Alan. "I can't…."

" That's enough. The orders stand!" boomed Jeff. As he Scott, Virgil and Brains readied themselves by their portraits. "Thunderbirds are go!" They disappeared behind their portraits.

"Thanks a lot Alan," yelled Gordon. "Just remember paybacks are…. " he was cut off by Scott asking for clearance.

After a quick look at the scanners, "you are cleared to launch Thunderbird 1."

"FAB, control."

"Gordon, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Go wait somewhere else for Parker. If anyone gets hurt... You're not needed here. I can handle things without you."

Fermat didn't say anything he just watched out the window as thunderbird two readied for launch, his thoughts clearly on his father heading out to danger.

"You are clear to launch thunderbird two."

"FAB, control."

Alan did not say anything more he just glared at Gordon then with clenched fists he turned and walked away. "I am not going to a new school in a PINK car! No way!" he mumbled to himself. He looked at his suitcase and then at the hanger. He smiled as he slowly devised a plan. He knew his father would be very angry with him, but then he was already angry with him, so what was one more infraction. There was just no way he was going to school in a PINK car.

He went to his room and started looking up the needed information, Gordon's words still aching in his heart. If anyone was injured on this or any other call, because of injuries he caused, he just…... He shook his head making himself focus. He needed information on airports in the vicinity of the boarding school, he also decided to looked up more information on his birth and the avalanche that took his mother's life. The only information found was from a tabloid, he knew their information sometimes stretched the truth, but it was the only articles he could find.

He stared at the information: 'Lucille Tracy wife of astronaut and business tycoon Jeff Tracy nearly dies giving birth to fifth son. This birth is almost six years since the birth of fourth son Gordon Cooper Tracy, whom a source very close to the family had said would be the "last child." Alan let out a deep sigh, he had almost killed his mother with his birth, and the words told him he was not planned. His former schoolmates has been right all along. He scrolled further down to the avalanche itself. 'Lucille Tracy beloved wife of former astronaut and business tycoon Jeff Tracy, and mother to five sons was killed in an avalanche as she tried desperately to get to her youngest son in the resort nursery. The family was at the resort to celebrate the youngest Tracy son's birthday. Alan felt another chill go down his spine as he contemplated the two articles. They explained why his birthday was never celebrated on the actual day. He was responsible for his mother's death. If she had not tried to get to him, his brothers would still have their mother, and his father his wife.

Alan felt his chest tighten as the burden of guilt took hold. He began to blame himself that because of his involvement in so many things he had run his grandmother ragged causing her to have a stroke. Fermat had followed him onto Thunderbird two's wing and had almost fallen to his death, now Gordon and Mr. Hackenbecker were injured because of his foolishness, and the rest of his family was now working shorthanded putting them all in increased danger.

No wonder his family did not want him around he was an absolute JINX! Well no more! He would not only go to boarding school, but check to see if it could be arranged it he could go year round, so as not to put his family in any more danger. As much as he dreaded how much he would miss them, they would be safer, and it wouldn't be any worse than when he lived with Grandma Ruth, except that now he wouldn't have her either. He thought of the last time he talked to her, she had assurred him she was working hard and doing much better and hoped to be home soon. At least something was going as it should.

He put those thoughts to the back of his mind as a plan of what to do came into clearer focus. Alan began checking out airports that were within a hundred mile radius of the McVeery boarding school. He wanted to find one where a small jet could land, but was small enough so as not to draw too much attention since he would be operating on his Jr. license without an adult in the cockpit with him. It wasn't long before he found one with a Tracy family hanger that would suit his purpose perfectly. He quickly left to put his plan into action before Parker would arrive.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Fermat's phone rang much to the annoyance of Gordon.

"A-Alan, why are you c-calling on the ph-pho-phone?."

"Sorry Fermat, but I need to know that everyone is still alright."

"Yeah, a-actually the r-re-rescue is g-going b-be-better than they th-thought it w-would. Th-they are h-ho-hoping to be able to p-pa-pack th-things up and h-he-head b-ba-back in an hour or s-so. W-Why d-don't you just c-come to the c-c-co-control room?"

"No, my presence just makes Gordon mad. Is the airspace around the island clear? Have you heard anything from Parker yet?"

"N-no we h-haven't heard anything f-fr-from him, and y-yes the airspace is c-cl-clear. What d-di-dif-difference does that m-make?"

"Good, because I'm heading out and didn't want to cause another problem. Will you keep me posted that everyone is ok? I'm really sorry about your dad's injury."

"Of c-c-course, b-but w-wh-what are y-you t-ta-talking about? W-Wh-Where are y-you g-going? And it was j- ju-just as m-mu—much m-my f-fault."

"I'm, headed for the mainland. I'm flying myself to school."

"W-Wh-What? Y-You c-ca-can't?

"Yes I can. I have a license and I'm flying myself. But I need you to keep me posted. I want, no I NEED to know that my family and friends are safe. Please tell me you'll do that for me!"

"I w-will, b-but A-Alan y-yo-you're m-making a b-big m-mi-mistake."

"Won't be the first one, and besides everyone will be safer if they are not around me."

"W-What d-do you m-mean everyone w-wi—will be s-safer?"

"Face it Fermat, I'm a jinx! I'll call once I get to the airport I'm landing at. Tell Tin Tin I said good by. Thanks for doing this."

"N-No you're n-not a j-ji-jinx A-Alan, come b-ba-back. I t-told y-your f-f-fa-family the s-stones were m-my f-fa-fault."

"Doesn't matter anymore, but thanks all the same."

Fermat just stared at his phone then got up and went over to the window.

"Was that Alan, where the heck did he disappear to?" asked Gordon a little crossly.

"G-Gordon, A-Alan is f-fl—flying hi-himself t-to the-m-ma-mainland!"

Gordon laughed, "right, Fermat who do you two think you're fooling? I wasn't born yesterday you know."

"G-Gordon l-l-look," cried Fermat pointing out the window, his voice quivering more than usual.

"Alright Fermat, but if this is some kind of joke with you two ….."

"It—It's n-no j-joke."

Gordon glanced out the window just in time to see Tracy Three lift off the tarmac. His jaw would have hit the floor, if such a thing was truly possible.

Gordon raced back over to to radios. "Tracy Three from control...Control to Tracy Three! ALAN, what are you doing? Get back here NOW!"

"Sorry control- no can do. My flight plan is on the computer in my room under academy if you are interested. I'm now clear of the island. I'll be heading to a cruising altitude of twenty-two thousand. And Gordon, once again I apologize for your injury. I'll call when I reach my destination. Tracy Three out."

"Alan! Alan! ALAN PLEASE come back! ALAN."

Alan shifted back into the seat; which he had to place a pillow for enough height to see clearly, he was a little taken back by Gordon's pleas to return, but it was to late now! He would be in trouble MAJOR no matter if he came back or carried out his plan, so he might just as well prove he could do things on his own. His family would be safer without him. He turned the volume down then preceded to get to his cruising height. Slowly he began to relax. .Alan enjoyed flying more than just about anything, and this jet handled like a dream, ten times better than the simulator on the island and the one he had qualified on that he had thought would impress his family;

His grandmother had agreed to let him get his licence (though he would need an adult with him due to his age). The instructor told her he was a natural, she had replied he was a "Tracy". Grandma had told him his family would be so proud of him. He wondered now if she too would be disappointed.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Gordon was beside himself with worry, "Allie what are you doing, I am so sorry, it's my fault your doing something so stupid. Dad's gonna freak," he thought. "I gotta talk to John."

"Control to Thunderbird Five! John where are you?"

John's portrait lit up. "Now Gordon where do you think I'd be when I'm on a space station?" he smiled.

"John! No time for jokes we've got a big problem."

John"s smile started to fade. He became serious after seeing the fear on Gordon's face, raising an eyebrow he asked, "and what problem would that be?"

"That problem would be little brother Alan."

John signed "what's wrong now?"

"He took off."

"Say again?"

"Turn on Tracy Threes' singal. Look at your screen John! Alan took off in Tracy Three! He's flying himself to school! He cut me off and won't answer my calls."

John did as he was told. He could hardly believe his eyes, as he watched the tiny dot that was assigned to Tracy Three. It was definitely heading for the mainland. "What happened to bring this on?"

Gordon looked desperate and ashamed, "I suppose it was my fault I kind of yelled at him after he hit me with the rock and then when I had to stay behind, I ah, I said some mean things to him. But I didn't mean for him to do, I mean I didn't think he would do something like this!" Gordon put his head in his hands as he sat at the desk.

"Gordon, calm down. I'm sure you weren't the only one in on this, but I still think there's more to this than just you guys yelling at him."

"John, he's in a jet by himself! What if something happens? He won't even talk to me."

"I'll try and contact him and see if I can figure out what happened. For now whatever you do, don't tell dad! Give me a chance to talk to Alan first."

"I'll do my best, but they are going to be heading back soon."

"FAB Gordon."

"Thunderbird Five to Tracy Three," John waited impatiently, "Thunderbird Five to Tracy Three. Alan answer me!" Irritation and increasing worry becoming more evident with each passing moment, that Alan did not answer.

Finally, "Oh sorry John, I had the volume down and was concentrating on getting the feel of her, boy John she handles like a dream!"

John's mouth just about hit the floor. His brother, his baby brother was talking like he didn't have a care in the world. "Alan. Would you like to explain to me what the heck you think your doing?" John was trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm flying myself to school John. Oh don't worry I have a license, though when dad gets done with me I probably won't anymore."

"Well I'm glad you realize how much trouble you're in. Why? Why are you doing this Alan? I know we have all been kind of rough on you, but this, this just doesn't make any sense. Parker would have come or dad would have been back soon. Why didn't you tell us you could fly?"

"One - no one ever asked me, but it's okay, I understand now, so it really doesn't matter. Two - I didn't know how soon dad would have been back, he said he would have Parker come and I just couldn't, I couldn't go to school with him."

A puzzled look appeared on John's face."I thought you liked Parker? And what do you mean it doesn't matter? What doesn't matter?"

"Oh I do like Parker, he's really cool. He taught me a lot of tricks of the trade as it were."

"Then what's the problem? Why couldn't you let him take you to school?"

It's not Parker,... it's the car."

..."Say again?"

"Alan let out an exasperated sigh, "it's the car, John,... it's pink!"

John was silent for a moment as he tried to comprehend what Alan had just said to him.-"You are kidding me? You're upset that the car is PINK! You took off in the family jet, have worried your brother and I sick, because you didn't want to go to school in a pink car!"

Alan hung his head, hurt that John could not understand his reasoning. Of all his brothers he was sure John would understand. "I'm sorry John. I know I've been a pain in the butt to all of you, but I just couldn't arrive at a new school in a pink car!... I…... " his voice became just above a whisper. "It doesn't matter anyhow."

"Alan I'm sorry and of course it matters. Geez you really are a kido. Look I'll do my best to try and smooth things over with dad, but there will be consequences for you actions, you do realize that don't you?"

"Yeah I know."

"Please just get back to the island, we'll sort this out later. -You keep saying you understand. What are you talking about?"

"I can't come back, it's too late and it will be better and safer for everyone in the long run, if I just go to the school.- I-I understand that now. I'm sorry John, I really don't want to talk about this anymore." Alan's voice was a soft whisper.

"Alan, you have to talk about whatever it is that is making you do this crazy thing. Please go back to the island, we'll sort this all out and get things straight."

"John, no one has wanted to 'sort' things out as you say for years, so why would they want to now? -Yeah, maybe this is crazy to you, but it makes sense to me, -especially now."

Suddenly Alan brightened as he gave John a smile. "You know, if I'm gonna loose my license, then I might just as well enjoy my last flight! Did you know how easy it is to do a wing wobble? This is a lot more jet than the one I trained on. Even the simulators on the island don't give you this feeling! Can you tell on your screen when I'm waving the wings?"

John's heart was racing so hard it felt like it could jump right out of his chest despite the fact he knew this to be impossible. "Alan PLEASE just fly normally and get down safe, P-l-e-a-s-e! I do not need any premature gray hairs! -What is your flight plan?"

"I told Gordon it's under academy on the computer. I found one of our hangers about a hundred miles from the school. I'm planning on landing there and taking a bus the rest to the way. Oh don't worry I have my own money to pay for it."

"Alan, I, we don't care about the money! Do you not realize how much danger you are putting yourself in? There are hundreds of crack-pots who would love to get their hands on a young unescorted kid, let a lone the youngest son of Jeff Tracy."

"John I'm not that naïve. I won't use my real name, I'm using yours for flying! Besides no one will know. I'll use a different name all together and pay cash for the bus ticket."

"What? That's not the point. Look for now just please fly normally, no extra maneuvers, just get to the airport and get down safe. I will get your flight plan from Gordon. Just PROMISE me you will stay put until I call, okay?"

"Fine, but that's going to make the rest of this trip very boring!- I can't stay at the airport too long or I'll be late arriving to the school."

"Alan, sometimes boring is a good thing. Stay put and I will call you. Thunderbird Five out."

John called to control, "Gordon from Thunderbird five."

"John, thank heavens! Did he talk to you, is he coming back?"

"Yes he talked a little and no, he is not coming back."

"What?" Gordon groaned, "what are we gonna do? Dad will skin him alive for taking the jet, and did he tell you why he never told anyone he could fly? Why would he want to do such a thing anyhow?"

"I'll tell you more in a minute, right now he said his flight plan was on his computer under academy – can you get it and send it up to me ASAP!"

Just then Fermat came in carrying Alan's lap top. "Thanks Fermat." As Gordon opened to the appropriate sight he explained to John he had sent Fermat after it as soon as Alan had told him about it.

"Okay the file is on its way."

"Thanks Gordo." John sighed as he looked over tha registered flight plan. "Man he really did well in mapping out a flight plan. Thank heavens he's going into Uncle Jack's airport. His eta is forty two minutes. I'm going to give Uncle Jack a call and give him the bare details and get him to keep Alan there until we can get a better handle on what's going on. Alsol get a hold of Parker and tell him he can turn around. I'm sure he and Lady P will be calling dad with a lot of questions. We had better have some answers by the time they do... Wait a minute! Why that little imp! He really is flying under my name! I thought he was kidding!"

"This is FAB-1 calling Tracy island. My eta is one hour."

"Ah,... Tracy island to FAB-1 you can turn back Parker. Sorry I didn't get to you sooner. There has been a change of plans."

Parker sounded a little miffed as he replied, "FAB. FAB-1 is clear and will return to base."

"Man John I almost forgot about Parker coming. Lady P will be calling with questions. What are we going to do?"

"Just hope we get to talk to dad first."

Gordon and Fermats' faces paled as they heard the radio.

"Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird Five and control, come in please!"

"Go ahead Thunderbird Two." Gordon gulped as he replied.

"Things are pretty well secure here, we are shutting down mobile control. Thunderbirds One and Two will be returning. Our eta is ninety three minutes. Where's John? Why did it take so long for one of you to acknowledge?"

"FAB, dad. Uh- John and I were busy with a little project,- everything is fine."

"Whatever this project is, had better be important. You both know better when a mission is in progress." replied Jeff. The tone of his voice let it be known he was not happy.

"FAB. We'll explain when you're all safely back."

"FAB. Thunderbird Two out."

Scott looked thoughtful as he contemplated the conversation between his father and control. He had a bad feeling somehow this would involve Alan. He wished now he had had that conversation with John.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

_now, I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone. _

_Again, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are by accident-also, the spell check on my computer is busted, so that doesn't help. _-_-

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

"Johnny-boy, hey it's been a long time. Everyone is okay I hope."

"Yeah Uncle Jack everyone is fine. Grandma had a stroke a few months ago, and is in a special rehab in Denver, but is coming along very well. Sorry it's been so long. Time just seems to get a way."

"I know what you mean, seems like only yesterday I was keeping your old man's Air Force jet in shape and bouncing you boys on my knee." Uncle Jack laughed. He wasn't an uncle by blood, but had been Jeff's chief crewman when he was in the Air Force, in charge of keeping his jet up and ready for action at a moments notice and had stayed friends throughout Jeff's space career. Jeff always swore there was no betted aircraft mechanic. When Jack had retired he took over as head caretaker/mechanic at one of the Tracy hangers. Now he was a special agent for International Rescue when needed. "Glad to hear your grandmother is doing better. So what's going on? I get the feeling this is just not a social call."

"Well it's little brother Alan. Seems he's borrowed one of dad's jets and is flying into your airport as we speak."

"Alan? You have to be kidding? Why he can't be more than thirteen, fourteen. No way! Wasn't he was living with your grandmother?"

"Twelve... Uncle Jack, and yes it is true – he has a license or so he just told me. Course he admits it is only a junior class, and he is suppose to have an adult with him. A technical problem as he put it. He was with grandma until she had her stroke. He's been on the island since. He's heading for a boarding school about a hundred miles south of you. Said he was going to call a cab and take a bus the rest of the way, Dad doesn't know yet."

Uncle Jack let out a whistle as he looked over the flight plan John sent to him. "Well he certainly knows the ins and outs of filing a flight plan. Did you realize he's flying under your name?"

"Yeah, one more thing I'll have deal with. In the meantime I was wondering if you could keep him at the airport till I can sort this out with dad. I doubt Alan will remember you, I'm sure he doesn't know about our IR agents. I'd feel better knowing he was in safe hands. Dad doesn't know any of this yet!"

Uncle Jack laughed. "I see he's following the Tracy tradition of following his own drummer. I'll bet he's gonna give the rest of you a run for your money if he's starting out at this age. I swear all of you were born with airplanes and rockets in your blood. I can see Jeff's face when he finds out. I don't think I'd want to be in Alan's shoes."

"You got that right! I'm going to try and smooth thing over a little if I can. If dad knows he is safe that will help."

"Hey you know I'll be happy to watch over him, it will be nice to get reacquainted. I guess the last time I saw him was at the funeral. I won't say anything about knowing about IR."

"Thanks Uncle Jack. I told him I would call him at the airport. Please let me know how the flight went."

"Will do John, and I'll do my best to keep him under tab."

John disconected from Uncle jack, then tried to call Gorden back.

J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*

Jeff, Scott, Virgil, and Brains came up into the returned study from control. Gordon and Fermat were waiting, Gordon making sure John was coming through the vid com as he wasn't looking forward to breaking the new of Alan's adventure to their father.

"Okay everyone get a bite to eat we will do the debriefing in one hour. Gordon, did Parker get Alan picked up okay? I want to hear about this project you and John were so busy with you broke protocol, but we had better eat first in case another call should come in," Jeff's tone of voice let it be known he was not happy with the break in protocol.

"Ah, yeah, ah dad getting something to eat first is a great idea. Plenty of time for us to go over- ah it," Gordon's voice giving him away as to the stress he was feeling. Jeff raised an eyebrow and turned toward his second youngest, thinking if his normally jovial son was this stressed, he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

Suddenly Jeff's phone began to ring. By the ring tone Gordon knew it was Lady P calling, he mouthed to John, "Lady P".

John gave a look of dismay – he hoped he and Gordon could break the news to their father before she called with questions as to why Parker had been dismissed as not being needed after he was already more than half way and without explanation.

"No I'm sorry Penny I wasn't aware of that. We only just got back from the mission. Let me debrief and have a talk with the boys and I'll get back to you straight away."

Jeff listened intently.

"You too Penny, talk to you soon." Jeff's voice changed from sweetness to command in an instance. "Gordon get John on the vid phone? I think we need to have a talk now, rather than later. Scott ask Kyrano if he would mind bringing sandwiches to the study and call Alan and tell him to come also since whatever is going on seems to involve him too."

Scott went to let Onaha and Kyrano know the change in plans, Gordon called after him, "John's already on the vid,and don't worry about looking for the sprout."

Scott and Jeff both raised an eyebrow as Scott continued on his way to the kitchen. Jeff took over his chair behind the desk and Virgil made room for the food and drink that would be forth coming.

"John I see you are ready for the inquest, so just as soon as Scott returns we will start."

"Ah- sure dad."

Jeff couldn't remember a time when his second oldest and youngest looked so forlorn. By their obvious distress he knew he wasn't going to be happy either.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Jack watched as Alan brought Tracy Three in for a perfect landing despite the twenty knot wind gusts, "Yep that boy has airplanes in his blood," he laughed to himself.

Alan taxied the jet over to the hanger as requested. He powered down the engines and did a post-flight check, then readied to debark. He was surprized when he heard a voice call out.

"Nice flight. Where's John?"

"John?" Alan wasn't happy how his voice seemed to squeak.

"Yes John. That is who this flight is logged under. Oh, you must be Alan. Haven't seen you since you were a little sprout. You probably don't remember me... I'm your uncle Jack. Long time since I've had a chance to see you boys."

Alan froze unsure what to say or do. "You're my uncle?" 'Great Alan you had to pick an airport where you've got family you didn't even know about,' he thought to himself. "Ah, well ah you see, I ah something came up and I had to bring the plane over myself."

"I'll say you did!" laughed Jack. "Actually my name is Jack Riley, I was your father's crew chief and all your brothers started to call me uncle Jack since I was around so much. Don't worry John called me and told me what was going on. I think you've got a very worried brother wanting to talk to you. You can use my office. By the way nice landing! Your old man could not have done it any more perfect."

Alan let out an uneasy sigh and gave this man who claimed to be an uncle a half smile then walked toward the office he had indicated. Well time to face the music, so to speak he thought to himself.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Scott returned to the office. "I couldn't find Alan."

Jeff looked about the office, seemed everyone save John and Gordon, and now Fermat were comfortable. "Okay boys, would you like to explain to me first why Alan is not at this debriefing and then why the two of you broke protocol while a mission was not yet complete?"

Both Gordon and Fermat found the floor very interesting as Jeff looked at each of them, finally resting on John.

"Well dad, -ah Alan's not at this debriefing because Alan is not on the island."

"What? Then where is he? Lady Penelope called to say you had called Parker off without an explanation, so where is Alan?"

"He's at an airport on the mainland."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Scott and Virgil, Virgil almost choking on his food.

John could see the disbelief, followed by anger in his father's eyes. Jeff tried to keep the anger from showing in his voice, "explain how this occurred now, and do not try and sugar coat it!"

"Well… it seems Alan did not want to go to school in a- 'pink car'- and he was already upset at the many mishaps these past weeks, and he felt everyone would be better off if he wasn't around, said he was a jinx, so he took Tracy three over!"

Scott and Brains now joined Virgil, choking on their food.

"Don't worry dad, he arrived safely and I got a hold of Uncle Jack and asked him to watch over him until we could break the news to you."

"Honest dad we didn't know he was doing it until he was already in the air," said Gordon quietly.

"He flew a plane?" yelled Scott.

"Yes big brother and when I questioned him about why he never told any of us he could fly, he just said we never asked."

Gordon added "said it was suppose to be one of the surprises he and grandma had for us before everything happened."

Jeff drummed his fingers on the desk, then proceeded to run a hand through his hair, counting to ten before he spoke. "You checked that he actually has a license?"

"I did and he does, though he is suppose to have an adult with him;which, he did acknowledge he knew he was wrong for not having one. He just seemed so down dad. I could tell something else was bothering him, but he wouldn't open up to me."

"That is no excuse for taking a jet without permission, totally disregarding others, as well as his own safety. Patch me through to the airport."

"But dad don't you think…"

Jeff cut him off, "now John!"

"FAB."

Before John could do anything a call from the airport came through. Jeff immediately opened the channel.

"Gordon, I …..ah... hi dad." Suddenly realizing he was talking to his dad instead of one of the brothers Alan felt a wave of fear, surprise and dread all running through him at the same time.

"Alan what in heavens name is going on inside that head of yours? Of all the hair brained stunts you've pulled, this takes the cake!"

Alan looked down at the desk top he slowly took a couple of deep breaths then raised his head and looked his father straight in the eyes, "first dad, do not blame John or Gordon. I did not tell them until I was already lifted and headed to the mainland. Second I don't care what you say I'm not going to a new school in a -'PINK' car. -I'm sorry I did not have the chance to talk to you about my flying it…it just didn't work out that way. I….."

"Your saying, you are sorry is not good enough this time! You stole a family jet, put yourself and others at risk, by not having a qualified pilot with you. You completely disregarded instructions. You…" Jeff's voice was barely two notches down from rage as he tried to calm himself, after all Alan was safe and no one had been injured.

John noted his fathers face then looked at Alan and saw first disbelief, followed by extreme hurt and then the famous Tracy temper took over. "I did not STEAL the FAMILY jet and... I thought you said I was family!"

Everyone froze at Alan's words. Finally Jeff spoke.

"Your right Alan, it was wrong choice of words. But…"

Alan was no longer listening. "You wouldn't have accused any of the others of steeling the jet! I don't care anymore. You have ALL lied to me, none of you can be trusted. As for your precious jet I'll pay you the going rental rate. I hate you! I HATE all of you!" With that he cut the connection and took off out of the office almost bowling Jack over.

"Whoa there, where's the fire?"

Alan just looked at him the anger shooting from he sky blue eyes. "Do you have an ATM machine here?"

"Yeah, it's down the hall and in the main lounge area, but…"

Alan continued on his way running into the lounge he looked around until he spied the rental rate prices hanging on the wall. Figuring the sum in his head he continued over to the ATM machine and punching in his AT 11 code and withdrew six thousand dollars. Going back over to Jack, "can you please make out a bill."

Jack knew whatever had happened in his office a few minutes ago had something with this. "Now Alan I'm sure your dad is not going to charge you for using the family jet. It's…"

"Do you always argue with paying customers?" Realizing how angry he sounded, Alan took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Can you please just make out a bill? Near as I can figure it should be $4,960.00 dollars not including taxes.- Your right he probally wouldn't charge family."

"Good figuring. With taxes that will be $4999.00," Jack said as he gazed at Alan, noting the hurt, sad expression as he said the last sentence.

Alan paid the bill then asked Jack if he would fax a copy of the paid bill to his father. Then turning he headed back to the lounge, shoulders drooped.

" Alan." Jack called. As Alan turned back to see what he wanted, Jack could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. "I'll take care of this for you if you'll promise me you will stay put until I have a chance to talk with your dad."

"Whatever."

When Jack was positive Alan would do what he had asked, he shook his head and headed to his office. He knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant task. First he faxed a copy of the paid bill then he dialed up his old friend and boss.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

"Well that certainly did not go the way I wanted," said Jeff sadly.

The rest of the brothers looked around to each other. All visibly upset with Alan's words just before he hung up on them.

"I'm sure Alan didn't mean that dad. He's just really upset right now," replied Scott, though he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince his dad or himself.

"Besides who would of thought he would try something as big as this." Virgil said softly. "He took us all by surprize."

John entered into the conversation. "I think there is a lot more going on then we realize. Alan hasn't been himself ever since he came back after the altercation in the hanger. When I talked to him why he was flying over he would not open up, but I could tell there was something more than having to arrive at the school in a pink car. I think that was just the straw that broke the camels back. -He just kept saying he didn't want to talk about it. Dad, I know you have always told us to respect each others privacy, but I think if we are to get to the bottom of this we need to see if there is anything on Alan's computer that can give us a clue. If you okay it, Virgil could plug it into me and I'll see what the last few things were that he was looking at."

"Your right I do want you boys to respect each others privacy, but right now I am truly at a loss as to what is going on in Alan's head. I will make an exception this one time. If Alan is upset over it I will take the responsibility."

John brought the screen up at first he found only the flight plan Alan had filed under his name, but then he saw the articles about his mother at Alans birth and the tragedy of her death.

"Dad you'd better take a look at this."

Jeff and the other brothers read the tabloid articles. Jeff visibly paled.

"Dad," cried Gordon "surely Alan wouldn't believe this kind of garbage!"

He replied almost in a whisper, "he would if this is the only information he was able to get a hold of. I've failed him because of my own selfishness of refusing to talk to him or any of you about your mother."

"You are not the only one in that department dad," replied Scott quietly. They all hung their heads.

"John get a hold of Jack, I'll be flying over. I need to talk with my son."

"I'm going with you, I have some major apologizing to do also," said Scott.

Before John could respond the phone started to ring and the caller ID showed it to be Jack. Jeff answered it on the second ring.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Alan sat in a chair and took out a notebook and began writing and sketching. Nothing in particular at first but soon descriptions started to appear. Jeff Tracy, Air Force pilot, famous astronaut, business tycoon.

Scott Tracy, Air Force pilot – Medal of Honor recipient, John Tracy, genius, astronaut, famous author, Virgil Tracy, Valedictorian School of Engineering, musician, artist, Gordon Tracy, WASP, Gold Medal Olympian. When he came to describing himself, his chest felt heavy and he felt waves of anger, betrayal, sadness, and loneliness. Alan Tracy, looser, mistake, jinx, trouble maker, disappointment.

He underlined himself several times. All of his accomplishments over the last two and a half years did not seem to make a difference. No one seemed interested in anything he had to offer.

He had taken the family jet, thinking he could get himself to school and stay out of every ones way, but even this plan had failed.

His father had practically called him a thief and now he sat just waiting for the other shoe to drop as this guy Jack, who said he was an uncle, though not by blood was talking to his father. He tapped his pencil as he daydreamed.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Larry watched from behind the counter. An unidentified person had offered him one-hundred dollars a week in addition to his pay if he would promise to pass on any information on any of the Tracy family's coming and going. Said it was a friendly rivalry between two rich families. He had begun to wonder if he would ever have anything to report so to earn the money he had been collecting over the last ten months, but he needed the extra cash so he kept his eyes and ears open. Until today he had seen and heard nothing, but now a John Tracy was sitting in the lobby. He quickly dialed the number given to him.

"I'm calling for a Mr. Carsens. I have important information."


	11. Chapter 11

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

_now, I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone. _

_Again, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are by accident-also, the spell check on my computer is busted, so that doesn't help. _-_-

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

"Okay Jeff, I'll see you and Scott in a few hours," said Jack calmly. _

"Not a problem Jeff, always glad to give a hand if possible."_

"No matter what though, you all have to have dinner with us. Mary Jean will have me sleeping on the couch for sure if I don't get you all over to the house to see her."_

Laughing Jack replied, "yeah you are so lucky I am not a jealous person. Fly safe." Jack hung the phone up and sighed. Now the hard part began he had to tell Alan his family was on the way and he had to stay put. If Alan was as stubborn as the rest of the Tracy's including his father, this wasn't going to be an easy task. Slowly he headed out towards Alan.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

"Mr Carsens? Yes the people you wanted me to watch out for you, the one called John flew in this morning. He is in the lobby right now. Seems there was some sort of a falling out from what I've been able to hear. My boss is friends with the father and is in his office talking with him now. He seems kinda young to be in on a joke."_

"You're man will be here in an hour? Ah, okay. Now you promised no one will get hurt, your sure this is just a friendly game between your families?"_

"Okay,...okay your guy can contact me on this cell number when he gets here, then we can go from there."

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Jack came over and sat across from Alan. "Your dad is going to fly over - wants to have a talk with you."

"He already did," replied Alan angrily not looking at Jack.

"Hey I know it's not easy being Jeff Tracy's son, but for what it's worth he truly does love you just as much as the others. Your brothers do too."

"I don't want to be rude, but I don't even know you, you haven't been around my family, at least not when I've been allowed to be there, so how would you know how my family feels about me!"

Jack kept his voice calm and quiet. "No offence taken.- I know because I know your father from way back, and I was there to help your parents. To Jeff and Lucy there was absolutly nothing more important then their boys - each and every one of you. I know things have been hard since your mother's death, especially for you, since you were so young, but Jeff Tracy loves all his boys. ALL of you have always been 'his true treasures."

"If that were true, I would have been living with my family and he wouldn't keep sending me away!"

Jack sighed, "I can't explain your father's reasons Alan, the two of you will have to talk about them when he arrives. Just try to keep an open mind, but don't hold back any questions you have. It will be better if you both be truthful and open to each others thoughts and feelings."

Alan just crossed his arms and looked away from Jack. Jack watched him for a few minutes, then decided despite Alan's silence he was thinking over what he had said. "Well I've got some work to do. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

Alan glared, "I can take care of myself."

Jack held up his hands, "sorry." He smiled and went back to the many tasks needing his attention.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Larry answered the phone on the first ring. "Yes this is Larry." _

"Well, his name is John, at least that was the name on the flight log." _

"Well I can try and get him to come with me to the north hanger I guess. Maybe he'll want to see the different private jets we are restoring." _

"But what if he doesn't want to come?" _

"Okay I'll do my best. Remember Mr. Carsens said no one will get hurt. This is just a friendly joke." _ "Okay, okay I'll do my best."

Larry had a bad feeling about this last conversation. This person he talked to did not seem friendly at all. He wandered over to where 'John' was sitting. "Would you like to come and look at the different jets we're restoring? Be better than sitting here waiting. I have some polishing to do on one that's going out in the morning for a test run."

Alan looked up and smiled. Anything would beat just sitting around waiting for the other shoe to drop.. He didn't see Jack in his office or anywhere around, so he torn a piece of paper and won't a quick note, 'Went with one of employees to see the jets in the north hanger. Be back soon. Alan." He fastened it to his backpack and left with Larry.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Jack went to the Tracy family hanger to wait for Jeff and Scott hoping to give them a run down on his conversation with Alan. As he expected Tracy one landed picture perfect, then made its way toward the hanger. As it came to a stop Scott did a quick post flight check before joining his dad and Jack.

"As always Scott, a beautiful landing."

"Thanks Uncle Jack. Where's Alan?"

"He is waiting for you in the lounge. I have to tell you now young Alan did so well that if John had not called me, I would have sworn it was one of you older boys flying. Once you get past this present problem that boy will give you all a run for your money as to who's the best pilot." Jack laughed.

"He really did that good?" Scott smiled, he was both proud and worried over his little brother's new found talent.

"Well I'm glad to hear it too Jack. Right now though I need to talk with Alan and get a few things ironed out."

"Feel free to use the office, or take a walk around the hangers, I've got some new vintage planes in I'm restoring. You know when I wanted to get through to you Jeff, I always started talking about planes and pretty soon we found we had a lot in common and it seemed like when I'd bring up a problem it was easier for you to see where I was coming from too."

Jeff smiled at his old crew chief. "You're right it did seem like things were more easily put into perspective. Thanks Jack." They walked into the lounge. Alan was no where to be found, but then Scott saw the paper attached to his back pack. "Looks like Alan already went to see the planes." He handed the note to Jeff. 'Gone to north hanger to see old planes, with an employee. Be back soon. Alan."

Jeff looked at Jack, "didn't you tell him we were coming and to stay put?"

"Sure I did, but he's just a kid and it's hard to keep still... to much energy, especially if you think your in trouble. It was probably Larry. He must have invited him along when he went to go do a polish job on the jet due out tomorrow. Still I wonder why he said the north hanger, few if anything but skeletons are in that one." For the first time Jack began to have an uneasy feeling.

The three men started walking to the north hanger. Jeff and Scott picked up on Jack's uneasiness and they all quickened their pace a little more.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Alan and Larry talked and laughed as they made their way to the hanger. Once inside Larry was relieved that there did not seem to be anyone else around. He liked 'John' and decided he would just get him back to the lounge, before Mr. Carsens' man arrived. "Hey I forgot something, lets head back John, sides your dad and brother may be here by now."

Alan looked disappointed but he knew his leaving the lounge in the first place without permission would make things worse, so he sighed and agreed to go back without any argument. "By the way my name is Alan, John is an older brother."Then out of the corner of his eye he spied an old air force jet, "wow, look at this one. Needs a lot of work, but I recognize it – I've seen one like it in a picture." Alan ran over to the side and placed a hand on the nose of the jet. "Its like the one I've seen my dad standing next to in his air force uniform. Grandma used to tell me it was one of her favorite pictures."

"You're... you're not John?"

"That would be correct. I'm Al..."

Suddenly a hand grabbed Alan around his neck. Another man came around from the side of the plane, "Well look what we've got here." The voice was familiar and a chill ran down his spine. "This doesn't look like a John Tracy to me!"

Alan did not even stop to think, he quickly grabbed the wrist of whoever had grabbed him and with a jitsu hand hold spun around falling backwards catching the person off guard and flipped him over, breaking the culprits grip. Scrambling to he feet he started to try and run back toward the main hanger, but a third man grabbed his other arm and this time was ready for him and quickly had his arms pinned against his back.

Alan could not help but let a small gasp escape as the man twisted his arms even tighter. The one he had flipped came over and yelling at him, he backhanded him across his face causing his lip to bleed.

"Hey what are you doing? Let him go!" yelled Larry. "Mr. Carsens said this was just going to be a prank. No one is suppose to get hurt."

After backhanding the boy he helped to hold Alan. The first voice Alan had heard spoke again. "Well you can just tell your Mr. Carsens that the game plan has just been changed. This kid is worth millions and it's time for me to collect what's due me from the high and mighty Tracy's."

Suddenly Alan recognized the sinister voice, "you're...you're that security jerk from the hospital! You'd better let me go, if you know what's good for you."

Cliff laughed, "on the contrary I've got big plans, and you're about to find out what happens to people who mess with Cliff Biggerstaff. Thanks to you and your old man I was fired and not able to get another security job."

Larry looked at everyone dread closing in on him, this was truly getting out of hand. He looked at Alan, "you know this guy?"

"He is a thief and just a plain mean person who tried to use his uniform to bully people. You should never have been put in a position of athority in the first place!" cried Alan as he struggled in vain to get away.

"Look," said Larry "this is getting out of hand. Mr Carsens said this was just to be a friendly joke. No one is suppose to be hurt!"

Cliff laughed cruelly, "Well the joke is on you and Carsens now. How lucky could we get? Little Alan Tracy falling right into our hands. And you," he said turning to Alan, "you're about to find out just how mean I can be. I want your old man to know I mean business, when I say I WILL kill you if he doesn't do exactly what I say, and besides this is just a little pay back for the sore back you caused me, I'm going to enjoy this." He turned to the two men now holding the frightened boy, "hold one of his arms out."

The two holding Alan did as they were told. Cliff took out a metal night stick, shaking it to its full length. As he raised it above his head, Alan's eye were wide with fright as he desperately struggled to get loose from his captors. He heard Larry scream "nooooooooo" as the pain shot though him, as all present heard the bones in his arm crack. He screamed out in pain, and would have fallen to the floor if he had not been held by the two men. Larry leaped at Carl, but was quickly thrown to the ground. As he started to slowly get back up he cried "how could you? He's just a kid!"

"Who belongs to a VERY RICH man, who will pay any price to get him back. -Now that the plans have changed, you are no longer needed."

Larry's eyes grew as fear seized him when Cliff pulled out a gun aiming squarely at his chest. "You are no longer needed."

Just as Cliff pulled the trigger he felt himself jolted. Larry fell to the cement floor, blood pooling under him, he made no movement. Cliff whipped around only to see that Alan had used the two men holding him as leverage as he had kicked out trying to keep Cliff from killing Larry. Alan was so shocked by Larry's still form and the blood pooling on the floor that he did not even see the gun come down on his head. As darkness engulfed him he thought he heard a familiar voice.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Jack, Jeff, and Scott joked and talked of past memories as they walked towards the north hanger. Suddenly they heard someone scream in pain. "That sounded like Alan!" shouted Scott as they all started to run towards the sound. Then they heard what all three military men knew was a gunshot. Scott drew his gun from his ankle holster. Quickly out distancing the other two men he reached the door, stopped to listen and then burst through the door. He could hear the motor of a car as it drove away. He quickly checked the rest of the building then came over to where Jack and Jeff knelt by Larry. Jeff checking his injury. "Call for an ambulance and find me something to try and control the bleeding."

Jack ran and grabbed a small medical kit always kept in each of the hangers, as he ran it back to Jeff, he was already on his cell phone calling for medical and police help.

"No sign of Alan! Whoever did this must have taken him, dad we have to find him."

"We will Scott, we will. First help me stop this bleeding. Jack get the security tapes, as soon as we are relived here I want to see them, before the police get a hold of them."

"You got it Jeff I'll have them pulled and ready in my office. How could anyone have known that Alan was here!"

"It was m-my f-fa-fault." Larry coughed out.

"What!" yelled Scott. He would have grabbed Larry up and shook the answers out of him had Jeff and Jack not been there to stop him. "What do you mean? What did you do to Alan?"

Jack continued to hold Scott back. Jeff leaned close, trying to control the sudden wave of rage toward the man who he was trying to save from bleeding to death, now realizing this person had put his youngest son in danger "tell me what happened." He continued to hold direct pressure to the wound.

"He t-told me it w-was a g-ga-game between your families," he cough up blood and gagged as he tried to explain. "No one was s-suppose t-to be h-hurt."

"Who? Who told you this?"

"A M-Mr. C-Ca-Carsens. No one was t-to be h-hurt. B-but the men h-he s-sent said th-they... they were ch-changing the g-game, cuz they said Al-Alan w-was wor-worth a lot of m-money."

"Who is this Carsens person?" yelled Scott.

"I d-don't kn-know I n-never met h-him. I just n-now found out h-he was A-Al-Alan and n-not J-John. "

"Who took Alan?"

"A g-guy c-ca-called Cl-Cliff. He hu-hurt Alan, when I t-tr-tried to s-st-stop him, he s-shot m-me. W-wou-would have k-kil-killed m-me, b-but Al-Alan k-kicked h-him, th-throwing h-his aim off." Larry gasp as another wave of pain overcame him, "Al-Alan s-saved m-me...he sa saved me." tears flowed as he realized what he had done. "I-i'm so s-sor-sorry, I S-Should have kn-known-b-be-better."

Before they could get any more out of Larry he passed out completely.

Jeff continued to hold direct pressure to the wound. "Okay now we know what were up against. I can hear the ambulance. Scott get them over here as quickly as you can, Jack the tapes. We've got to see those tapes and try and find out who took my boy. Then neither heaven or hell will be able to help them!"

As soon as the paramedics took charge of Larry and the local police started to arrive, Jeff let the other employees keep them busy as he and Scott made their way toward Jack's office. Not even acknowledging the police officer's calls to stop until they heard him cock his gun.

Jeff and Scott stopped and looked at the gun and then to the man pointing it threatenly at them. Even though the officer was holding a gun, when he looked into the cold eyes staring at him he was a little taken back. Finally he found his voice, "Where do you think you're going? You there," pointing at Scott, "drop your weapon and both of you get face down!"

Both Jeff and Scott continued to stare at him neither moving to comply with his orders. It was an unhealthy standoff for all, luckily Jack chose that moment to come out of his office to let Jeff know he had the tapes ready for viewing, and the officer's sergeant was coming up from the other side.

"What are you doing Nelson? Put that gun away!"

The young officer looked at his sergeant confusion clearly on his face."What are you talking about? A man's been shot these two are leaving the scene and that one," indicating to Scott, "is armed!"

"Officer this is Jeff and Scott Tracy they own this place."

"But…"

"But nothing Nelson, they just probably saved the victims life by controlling the bleeding until the paramedics could get here."

"But he has a gun and….." he was cut off by Scott.

"Which I am licensed to carry, I was checking the area for the people who did this and possibly have kidnapped my youngest brother. Now my father and I are going to go to the office and if you have further questions you can send someone with a little more experience to talk to us later." The coldness of Scotts eyes and voice let the new, young officer know he was completely out of his league. He looked over to his sergeant as he holstered his weapon, who in return just shook his head then indicated for him to head back over to the area where the crime had taken place.

"Sorry Mr. Tracy we will talk to you a little later."

"Thank you," said Jeff as he turned and walked with Jack and Scott into the office.

Once in the office Jeff took the chair at the desk as Scott and Jack stood behind him as he switched on the video. At first all they saw were Alan and Larry laughing, then Larry had pointed toward the main hanger. Though Alan looked disappointed he turned and headed back with Larry. Suddenly a hand reached out and seized Alan by the back of the neck, a look of surprise on both Alan and Larry's faces.

All three men raised eyebrows as suddenly Allan grabbed a hold of the hand holding him with his free hand causing the man to grimace in pain then he planted his heel into the man's shin swirled around still holding the attackers wrist, he threw himself back bringing up his feet into his opponents' abdomen falling backwards he threw him over, effectively freeing himself for the moment.

"Holy cow, where did he learn a move like that? Can't say I've ever seen such a move as that before, and whatever he did to his wrist it certainly was effective!" said Jack in a very surprised voice.

Jeff and Scott just gave each other a knowing look, as the words of the officer at the hospital in Kansas came back to them, "Cliff grabbed him and next thing you know this kid grabs his wrist in a move I've never seen before and suddenly Cliff was flying through the air and the kid was off like a jack rabbit."

Alan did try to take off, but this time other hands were to quick and had Alan's arm pinned quickly behind him. The man he had thrown over came over and backhanded him hard enough to draw blood.

The three watching felt a sudden rage and if it were possible Scott would have gone through the screen and beat the man to a pulp. Their anger suddenly turned to horrified shock as a third man they quickly ID'd as Cliff Biggerstaff came into view. They saw the look of defiance on Alan's face as he said something to Cliff, suddenly it turned to one of fear as the other two pinned him and then held an unprotected arm out as Cliff suddenly raised a large metal night stick above his head and even as Scott cried out "NOOOOO Allie," as if he could stop what was about to happen the stick was brought down against Alan's small arm. They didn't have to hear the screams of agony as the deformity of his forearm said it all. Rage and despair filled the Tracy hearts as they saw Alan doubled over in obvious pain, the other two hanging onto him the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground.

Suddenly they saw Larry jump Cliff only to be easily thrown to the ground. Cliff yelled something at him then pulled out a gun aiming squarely at Larry's chest. As the gun went off Cliff's arm jerked as Alan's foot connected. Larry fell to the ground. Carl turned back towards Alan and again raised his arm gun in hand, but Alan wasn't looking at Cliff, he was staring at Larry's unmoving bleeding body and didn't even look up as the gun connected to the side of his head and he went limp falling to the ground as the other two had let go of him. The three seemed to argue for a minute then quickly looking around picked up an unconscious Alan throwing him into the trunk and then speeding off. Scott then came into view and then the tape ended.

"Dad, we have to find Alan! Oh dad how could they do that to him he's just a kid!" Scott's voice trembled from a barely controled anger and the knowledge they had been so close and yet had not been able to get to Alan before these scum were able to get away with him.

Jeff could barely control his own voice. "Scott get a copy of this sent to Brains see if he can use that new enhance imaging he's been working on to bring up the cars license as they were pulling away. Then give it to the police. Jack get a helicopter ready, I'll talk to the sergeant and have them get road blocks set up. Once Alan is safe, I'll see that Cliff Biggerstaff put away for good!"

"If I don't get a hold of him first!" growled Scott.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

"Cliff that's enough, you'll kill him before we get any money!" yelled Terry. That thought alone stopped Cliff from striking Alan again. "Come on I can hear people coming, let's get out of here. Forget Carsens spy!"

They dragged Alan over and placed him in the trunk, then quickly jumped in and sped off. The three men laughed and yelled in delight. "Who would of thought that kidnapping and holding a guy for that Carsens person would land us a deal like this! What he was offering is peanuts compared to what we can get!"

"Yeah, life just got really sweet."

"Don't get to carried away, we don't have the money yet." said Rick, Terry's younger brother. "I don't see why you had to hurt him like that, the guy you shot was right he's just a kid. You and your stupid temper. Now we're wanted for murder. There's no turning back."

"Well his being a kid didn't stop the brat from tossing your brother!" snarled Cliff. "You need to wise up, Rick. These rich dudes are born looking down their noses at people like us. Don't think for one minute that the kid would give a rat's behind if he saw you begging on the street. Why he'd spit in your face as he went by."

"Well what about the guy you shot? He was just a working bloke same as us!"

"Hey if he was too stupid to realize the prize he had in his hands, serves him right. I mean come on, we are talking about Jeff Tracy's son. He'll pay millions to get him back, and he won't even miss it. He is a multi-billionaire don't forget."

"But he's seen all of us and he knew you!"

"Yeah to bad for him," smirked Cliff.

"Cliff, you can't mean you'll kill him? He's just a kid and you've already terrorized him."

"Now Rick don't you go getting soft on us. We can't afford any mistakes little brother."

Ricky just sat back in the backseat and put his face in his hands. He thought he heard crying coming from the trunk. Now he really felt sick to his stomach at what Cliff and Terry would do to Alan as soon as they got their hands on the money. There was no way Jeff Tracy would ever see his son alive again.


	12. Chapter 12

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

_now, I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone. _

_Again, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are by accident-also, the spell check on my computer is busted, so that doesn't help. _-_-

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

Alan woke up feeling confused and sweating profusely from the stifling heat and stale air, in the small trunk. The car bounced and every bump caused the fractured bone ends to move causing intense pain to shoot up his arm. He heard voices that at first made no sense to him, his arm ached horribly. Slowly the memory of seeing Larry's still body as his life blood flowed freely around him came back to him. He shuddered as he tried to block it from his mind. He recognized Cliff's voice and cruel laugh. He knew even if his father paid the ransom money he would never see his family again. He became more and more nauseated, between the heat, pain and intense fear he could no longer hold back the contents of his sour stomach. Now the air was even worse.

No longer could Alan hold back the tears. "Oh dad I am so sorry. I just can't do anything right. I just wanted you to want me as much as I wanted to be a part of the family. Now the only words you'll remember is my saying I hate you, when that is the farthest thing from the truth. I love all of you and now you'll never know. Grandma I love and need you."

Alan cried all the tears he had, he lay quietly trying to protect his arm from the constant jarring. The words Grandma Ruth told him in the hospital came back to him, 'Alan I know this will be hard for you, but your father and brothers need to get to know you. Have patience, your father and brothers do love you and in the end everything will work out'. Then he thought of the woulds his father and brother had said when he asked about people getting really getting mad at them. 'You have to control the situation or it will control you.'

Alan pushed back his fear as much as he could. He had to find away to get away from these people. He could not let them steel his father's money and then kill him anyway, just for shear meanness. He could not die letting his family think he hated them. He rolled away from the smell of car fumes and vomit and tried to get a little air from the key hole in the trunk. Finally he felt the car slowing down. He mentally tried to prepare himself to take any chance that presented itself to get away from these men. Finally the car finally came to a stop. He could hear the men laughing, the key turned and suddenly he was blinded by the bright sunlight. He shut his eyes tightly against the bright light and the shooting pain that it caused in his head. Hands grabbed him and forcefully pulled him from the trunk, then let him drop to the ground as his legs felt like rubber.

"What's the matter boy, fight gone out of you?" laughed Terry viciously.

Alan remained quiet, hoping not to antagonize them as he adjusted to the light and pain. He looked about trying to get his bearings. They were on a dirt road surrounded by an overgrowth of trees and bushes. He could hear running water, so he figured they were near a creek or river.

"Don't get any ideas kid, you're more than a hundred miles from anywhere," Cliff snarled. "Terry, take him over by the trees I want a picture to send to daddy that shows we truly do have the Tracy B-A-B-Y."

Alan couldn't help but feel the anger grow in him. This animal thought he had a right to call him a baby, even if it basically was the truth. Alan was and always would be the youngest of the family, a fact he truly hated, especially now. Terry for his part roughly hauled Alan to his feet and half drug him over by some trees and bushes, then walked back over towards Cliff.

Alan stood there trying to look as defiant as he could under the circumstances. There was no way he would let his family or his kidnappers know how truly scared he felt. He put his good arm up giving them the 'bird' not letting Cliff get a clear photo of his face.

Cliff cursed and yelled at him to put his arm down and look at the camera. "Do as you are told or I'll break your other arm."

Terry started towards him, "I'll get his arm down!"

Alan tensed as he approached, he knew he probably wouldn't get another chance. As Terry reached for him, Alan ducked as he grabbed Terry's outstretched wrist with a jitsu hold that made Terry yelp more from surprise than pain. He swung around and kicked Larry behind his knees causing his legs to buckle.

Alan held his injured arm to his chest as he took off running into the trees and brush not knowing or caring where he was going as long as he got away from them. The brush scratched his exposed skin as he ran. A shoe came off as he fought to get through the thick brush, but there was no time to even think of going back for it.

Cliff cursed loudly, yelling at both Terry and Rick to get after him.

Alan ran as fast as he could but he knew he was in a loosing battle as the burst of adrenaline was quickly evaporating. He stumbled, the pain in his arm and head worsening with every step. He jumped through some bushes and suddenly he found himself falling through the air, then hit hard ground as he helplessly rolled down the steep embankment. Screaming as the pain to his fractured arm infiltrated his every breath as the bone ends churned into the muscel as he tumbled and rolled finally falling into the river. He gasp as he came up for air. Sheer terror griped his soul as he realized he was in a strong current that promised to swallow him up. With only one working arm he struggled as time after time the water pulled him down. Each time he managed to get back to the surface grab a small breath, until at last he went under as he fell over the falls and into the churning water and rocks below.

Alan broke the surface gasping for breath, choking on the unwanted swallowed water. He cried out from the pain, then quickly he forced himself to be quiet less someone hear him. Looking around he could not believe his luck. Somehow he had managed to surface behind the falls instead of the continuous rotating current that would have kept pulling him under until he would have drown. His arm and head throbbed and now his chest muscels joined in. He must have hit some of the rocks when he fell. Carefully he made his way up onto the slippery ledge. Try as he might he could not help but groan from the sickening pain that encompassed his body. He lay on the uneven surface, his breathing rapid and shallow. Remembering his first aid training he knew he was beginning to hyperventilate. If he did not get his breathing under control, eventually it would cause him to pass out as it corrected itself, leaving him helpless to fend off anyone or keep himself from slipping back into the water and certain death from drowning. It took a few minutes, but slowly he was succeeding.

He heard Cliff and the other's voices. They were desperately searching for their prize package. A new grip of fear started to take hold, as he knew he would have no chance of escaping if they found him this time. He could see them clearly through the falling water. He leaned back trying desperately to blend into the rocks. They were just outside the falls.

"Watch the shore line; he's sure to wash up."

"So what if he does, a body is not going to get us our money!"

"No but I want to make sure and bury it so no possible hikers come across it before we can get the money."

They continued looking, but their frustration grew as they failed to find the body.

"This is useless. Let's stop wasting time and just send the picture you have on the cell-phone. If we put a short dead-line for when it has to be paid, it will be less likely anyone will spot his body. After all this area is very remote, let's head back to the car."

"Oh alright. Just one more check, by the falls."

It seemed like they were looking right at him, he could see them clearly, but once again lady luck was with him. The sun angle put it in their eyes as they looked into the water fall.

"Okay, come on let's go. I'll send the picture and message when we get back up to the top."

Hearing their footsteps getting further away, Alan let a small groan escape, suddenly a small rock slide started to fall around him. Probably knocked down by the ascending men. One rock struck his ankle and lodged trapping his foot beneath. He fought to keep from yelling out in pain and stayed hidden behind the falls for what seemed to be several hours, scared to move less they were still out there waiting to trick him into showing himself. The chill of the soon to be night was starting to play a factor. He knew from the cold starting to overtake him that he had to come out to get away from the wet cold. He struggled to get his foot out from under the rocks, he finally succeeded, but was forced to leave his other shoe behind still trapped by the fallen rock. Cautiously he immerged, the chill of the late evening air going right through him. He was soaked, but he didn't dare to build a fire even if he had the means to do so in case they were still around. Alan decided to follow the stream as he knew with his fractured arm, head wound, injured chest and ankle, there was no way he would be able to climb up the embankment he had fallen over in the falls. If he was lucky maybe he would come to a road.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Cliff, Terry and Rick all looked at the picture on Alan's cell phone after a few arguments they finally decided on what message to attach to it and then Rick came up with the idea to send it to the family numbers listed on Alans phone. That way surely the message would get through to one of them and that person could pass it on.

"If you wish to see your son again, deposit fifteen million dollars to the account number provided by noon or we will have G-R-E-A-T pleasure as we make sure you never see him again! I'm sure from the security tapes, I know you keep in the hangers, you know who I am and that I WILL do it!"

After resting and letting the storm pass by they had Rick send the message to Alan's father and brother's phones.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*A*J*V*G*A*

The sergeant Jeff had talked to was quick to contact his superiors. Within minutes the orders went out to get road blocks set up on all the major highways. Soon both local and state police were involved and it wasn't long before the FBI became involved, as being they were so close to state lines, Alan could have easily been taken across state lines and that would then move this case to federal jurisdiction. The fact that a son of Jeff Tracy was involved also playing a factor.

Brains had been able to enhance the picture of the vehicle enough to get an easily read license number; which, Jeff readily provided to the various agencies becoming involved in the case. The FBI and police were curious but did not try to force the issue of how Jeff Tracy had such technology at his disposal. Knowing his companies were into many top secrete enterprises with different governments, it did not surprise them.

When Brains had received the tape he went right to work and was dismayed at what he saw. Virgil and Gordon also watched and were sickened that their little brother had fallen into the hands of such cruel people.

John had called to check on what had been found out and of course Gordon obliged by also sending him a copy of the security tape. All the brothers were extremely distressed at what they saw and contacted Jeff demanding that they be allowed to help.

"How could they do this to him, he's just a kid?" was the out cry from all.

Jeff had to fully use all his commander skills to keep everyone focused, explaining that at this time there was nothing constructive here for them to do. He promised that if that changed he would immediately inform them. In the mean time Scott was up with the chief of police in a helicopter as Jeff, Jack and an FBI agent were in another. There had been no contact with the kidnappers and Jeff was becoming more and more uptight.

"Why haven't they contacted us about money? Surely Cliff knows I will give whatever it takes to get Alan back!"

"I don't know Jeff, but from what I saw in the tape Alan is a scrapper. We'll find him."

The FBI agent didn't say anything. He knew the outcomes of a kidnapping – very few victim were ever found alive, and the fact that Jeff Tracy had yet to receive a ransom note did not bode well. He was very worried after finding out that there had already been two negative incidences with this Cliff Biggerstaff. That Biggerstaff may just take his revenge out on Alan, not even thinking about money. For now though he would keep his morbid thoughts to himself. The Tracy family was already upset enough. From his experience the longer no contact was made the more likely it was that he was right.

"Are you sure all patrols have the make of car and drivers license number available?" asked Jack.

"Yes everyone is well informed." replied the FBI agent.

Jeff was finding it more and more unsettling that no ransom had as of yet been asked for. It just did not make sense. More than the FBI agent assigned to be with him realized, Jeff was well aware that the longer it did not comes the less likely they were to find Alan alive. His baby boy was in extreme danger and it was his fault, for letting things get so out of hand with his youngest. He could not bring himself to voice his fears on this matter to the open, less he should somehow allow it to be true. No, for now he would keep that inconsievable thought confined to his mind only. He would continue to keep a small flame of hope within his breast and allow his other sons to do the same.

Scott flew with the police helicopter watching for any sign of the black ford that had taken his baby brother from him. As he looked out the window he could not help but think of his part in all of this. Alan hadn't been around that much; of course he would have a thousand questions. He was just too bright and energetic not to. How could he have let his temper flare. He thought back to the hanger and remembered the look of hurt and betrayal he had seen in Alan's eyes, brief though it was, before Alan had run from him. What had Uncle Jack said? "He was really good at flying already and given the chance he would rival all of them?"

If given the chance. Scott sighed heavily. He had not even bothered to really talk to his brother, surely with such a love for flying they could have found something to talk about. He felt absolutely sick at his failure as the oldest brother. "Oh please God, mom look out for our baby and give me another chance.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Brains, Gordon, Virgil sat in Jeff's office, with a live vid of John still engaged, each in their own thoughts as to how they had failed their baby brother.

"I promised grandma I would get to know him. She told me I, we would be greatly surprised. I didn't even give him a chance. Instead I yelled and blamed him for things that were accidents. I didn't even think of the fact he is just a kid and kids make mistakes. Please mom, and all the heavens above look out for him till we can find him and bring him back home." Virgil thought to himself as he made his way to his piano and began to play sad, remorseful songs.

Gordon continued to sit at Jeff's desk talking to John on the vid-camera. "John how could I have said such mean things to him? I know he didn't mean for either Brains or I to get hurt. It was an accident pure and simple. Fermat told me it was actually his fault they fell off thunderbird two, that he truly would have fallen if Alan's quick action had not grabbed him in time and it was his idea to go to his dad's lab and try the new compound Brains had developed. We didn't even give him a chance to explain and the look on his face before his anger took over was pure hurt. I'm just no good at being an older brother."

"You're no worse than any of the rest of us. I guess we just forgot about how much trouble we used to all of the training and responsibility we have now we just didn't think of how it must have felt for him, trying to fit in... we are not going to give up! We will find Alan and bring him home and show him we can be the big brothers he deserves and has always looked up to. I'm going to go put in a few more suggestions to the computer to bring anything that even remotely has to do with the word Alan to my attention. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay thanks John. Think I'll go put in a few laps." With that Gordon disconnected and headed toward the pool.

Brains had in the meantime taken a copy of the last part of the tape to his lab and started to work on trying to enhance the picture to see if he could identify any thing else about the car that had taken Alan away.

J*S*J*V*G*A*. J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Jeff, Jack and the FBI agent headed back to the airport to refuel. Just after doing post flight checks, Jack's wife called on the radio that she had lunch for them and they would come to the office and eat before going back out to search. "You'll be much more alert if you refresh yourselves, and this is not a request!"

Other than Grandma Ruth, Jack's wife Mary Jean was the only other one that got her way when she gave an order. Jack and Jeff exchange silent smiles and headed for the office. Jeff also figured he could check in with his other sons.

"Jeff have you notified Ruth yet?" asked Mary Jean.

"Not yet. Though I don't want her hearing about it on the news either, it's just she will insist on coming here and I cannot spare anyone to go and pick her up. I know she will be extremely angry about that and I don't want her trying to get here on her own."

"Then allow me to borrow a pilot and plane from here –how about Tracy Three, the one Alan flew over in? I'd be happy to inform her and assess the situation as to whether it is safe for her to travel. I think she will respect my opinion."

"I would be very grateful if you could. If Jack is okay with it."

"Jeff, you know I do not argue with Mary Jean!"

Jeff gave a little laugh, "thank heavens for friends like you."

Jeff ate a few bites then took his sandwich and coffee with him as he went over to the vid-phone to get a secure channel back to the island and thunderbird five. He had yet to complete the call when his cell phone began to ring with Alan's ring tone Jack, and Mary Jean hurried over to his side.

Jeff looked at the picture and couldn't help but smile until the message came through. He sat in his chair as realization washed over him. Cliff knew he knew who he was—he would now never let Alan go alive.

The vid-phone began to ring. Scott was the first of the brothers to get the picture and message and immediately contacted Jeff. Soon all the brothers were calling in. Jeff had John connect them all via the office vid phone.

"Okay we are not taking any chances, and they didn't give us much time. Virgil contact the bank and arrange to have the money transfered."

John cut in "Dad I've got a trace on Alan's phone, I'm sending you the coordinates of where they are transmitting from. Virgil let me know what accounts the bank will transfer from and I can set up a tracer program that will transfer it back out of their account within forty eight hours, even if they try to move it. That should give us enough time to find them without their suspecting they will be loosing the money."

"Good thinking John. Okay let's get going. Scott what's your position now?"

"We just finished refueling and will head towards the area as soon as I get the coordinates from John."

"Dad, Scott wait. Oh no they are on the move – I'm sending directions now."

"We are on our way, we will notify all road blocks."

Scott quickly gave the helli-pilot the coordinates. "Don't suppose you'd like to say how you're getting this information?"

"No!"

"Okay then,... let's go." Within minutes the helicopters were back in the air.


	13. Chapter 13

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

_now, I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone. _

_Again, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are by accident-also, the spell check on my computer is busted, so that doesn't help. _-_-

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

Alan was weak from cold, hunger, and in pain. Using his already ripped shirt he found a piece of bark from a tree, and made a makeshift splint for his fractured arm. He struggled to go on. He had lost both of his shoes during his escape and now his feet were bruised and cut, making walking even more difficult. On top of everything a storm was developing. It was common knowledge among the family how frightened Alan was of thunderstorms. Alan watched the lightening in the distance, wondering what to do for shelter. He looked all around, but there was none to be had. He could now begin to hear the distant thunder, he felt the anxiety building within him. He hadn't gotten very far when the storm was upon him.

The thunder, lightning and wind were intense, Alan found himself running blindly in the forest, slipping, falling only to struggle to get up and keep moving. Suddenly he heard a loud crack, looking up he saw a huge branch hurling towards him. Instinctively he covered his head and tried get out of the way, but was knocked to the ground. Luckily the large branch caught other branches as it fell and the heaviest part caught on a rock keeping it from crushing him completely. Alan uncovered his head and looked around. He was covered with more scratches and bruises, but once again the Tracy luck held. The close call took the last of his strength from him. He continued to sit beneath the branch as the storm raged above him. Sometime as he sat frozen with fear, exhaustion, pain and cold he passed out, his last thoughts of his family, "Oh Dad, guys help me! I am so sorry."

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Cliff, Terry and Rick, drove towards their destination of Boston's airport, completely oblivious to the fact that their position was being monitored through Alan's cell phone. They had traveled over a hundred miles south of where Alan had escaped from them, and were just now coming into more populated areas and heavier traffic. Rick was in the backseat checking the Swiss bank account they had set up to accept the millions of dollars they were expecting Jeff Tracy to pay for the return of his son.

"Actually it's a good thing the brat ran off and fell into the river, now they can only get us on kidnapping and not murder, like if we had done it ourselves. Just in case they should be lucky enough to catch any of us." Terry laughed.

"You're forgetting the guy Cliff killed back at the airport. They will consider it murder just by association." said Rick.

The smile quickly left Terry's face, "well maybe he's not dead. After all, the brat did knock Cliff's aim off a bit."

"Don't nobody get any ideas, cuz I for one will never be taken alive to be taken advantage of in the courts while Jeff Tracy gets public sympathy. There's just no way! As for the kid, I do wish I would have had the pleasure of doing him in myself."

Rick looked up "You are really one sick psycho!"

"Just don't you ever forget it! If you know what's good for you."

Rick frowned and was silent for a few minutes, then "Hey look the money has been transferred to our account! We did it! Boy they're not wasting anytime meeting the demands. Now, I'LL transfer it to the second account in case they try and retrieve it. Give me a second... done the money is ours!"

They hooted and hollered as they gave each other high fives.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

"Dad, Jack,- I just received word the car has been spotted coming to one of the road blocks. We are heading that way now,- should be there in about fourteen minutes." Scott called over the radio.

"Okay Scott we are heading your way."

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Cliff slowed the car as they came up to the roadblock, but he took the gun out of its holster and slid it under his right leg, he would be able to retrieve it easily should he need it. As the officers came toward the car they suddenly pulled their guns and started to go to each side of the car ordering its passengers to keep their hands in site and to exit the car.

"Why officers what is the problem?" smiled Cliff as he gave Terry a knowing look. Terry had also drawn his gun and placed it in his lap. Rick eyes grew wide as he cursed at their being caught so soon. After all only hours before they had been celebrating succeeding getting more money than any of them would have thought possible in their lifetime. It had quickly become easy to forget what they had done to obtain it. As the officers approached, Cliff tried to be reassuring hoping to catch the officers off guard, but he soon realized his tactics were not fooling anyone. The officers knew exactly who they were and were taking no chances.

"NOW!" Cliff shouted as he came up with the gun firing through the glass of the halfway down window. His shot caught the first officer in the chest as his second shot went through the leg of another, Terry's shot hit an officer in the shoulder. Then they both ducked down as Cliff hit the accelerator and the car lurched forward scattering the rest of the officers as they dove for cover even as they returned gunfire. Ricky completely unaware of what his brother and Cliff were up to was caught in the exchange and died almost instantly as he was struck multiple times.

"PIGS! Those pigs, they shot Rick," screamed Terry. "Turn back I'll give 'em a taste of their own …"

"Shut up and break out the rifle!" Hold 'em off while I get us out of here, we've come to far to lose now." Cliff had the car moving at a high rate of speed and was accelerating faster.

Terry pulled out the rifle and began to fire at the pursuing police cars. The rifle was actually an A-K 47 semi-automatic machine gun. He took out the engine of the closest car and the others fell back to a safer distance. "Take that PIGS!" he shouted.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Jeff and Jack looked at each other in horror as they listened to the exchange between the different police radios. At least five officers were already injured and the rest were out for blood.

Scott yelled at the chief of the local police, he was flying with, "Stop them! Don't shoot into that car! They've got ALAN!" Even as his helicopter was coming up on the scene, they could see the police cars racing after the fleeing car, and saw the closets' engine explode as it veered off the road overturning as it was hit with gunfire from the fleeing car. They flew towards the speeding cars as the chief yelled over the radio not to fire into the car.

Jeff and Jack exchanged worried looks as they listened to the radio reports. A feeling of dread started to overtake Jeff. His son was in extream danger and there was nothing he could do. He hated being in a position he did not have full control over.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Cliff now had his speed to ninety five mph and gaining. He looked into the rearview mirror laughing, unfortunately he took his eyes off the road a second to long, and when he refocused it was too late. The front wheel was off on the shoulder, shouting profanities he tried in vain to pull the car back to the road. He overcorrected. The car going into a wild spin, going up a smll bank, before going airborne for a short distance then came back down bounce, rolling over several times before at last it came to rest on its top. As the pursuing cars came up the car exploded in a ball of fire.

"NO! ALAN NO! This can't be happening!" screamed Scott his face turning absolutely pallor.

Before the helicopter was completely on the ground, Scott was out and running towards the burning car. It took several officers to hold him back and as the car exploded a second time, he sank to his knees staring at the horrific site.

Jack, Jeff and the FBI agent came in and landed close to the helicopter Scott had been in, they were at Scott's side in moments. Jeff's face was a sickening ash as he took in the scene, knowing his son, his baby boy could not have survived.

Other arriving officers quickly attacked with fire extinguishers, though after the two explosions there really wasn't much left to put out.

"D-Dad,,,,,,he ca-can't..."

"Hey here's one still alive!" called an officer. "Get the paramedics over here quick."

Jeff, Scott and Jack looked at each other, a glimmer of hope exchanged. The officers that had held Scott back the first time quickly let it be known they would not be going over to check. The chief of police that Scott had been riding with placed a hand on Scott's arm. "I'll let you know." He walked towards the burning car, giving instructions over his radio as he went.

Scott was beginning to get so antsy that one of the officers threatened to place him in handcuffs if he did not settle down. Scott gave him a stare that would have had a less experienced officer backing off, but Officer Dillon was a seasoned officer, and did not back down, though he did try to pacify the brother with, "just ease off—let us do our job." Jeff placed a hand on Scott's arm. No words needed to be spoken. Scott just turned away from the officer and stood at his father's side.

It seemed an eternity to the Tracy's, before the Chief and FBI agent came walking over worry very evident on their faces.

"Well." Though Jeff's voice did not quaver, only those who knew him could have seen the fear in his eyes at what he was about to be told.

It was the FBI agent who spoke first. "Mr Tracy… the only thing I can tell you for absolute is that Alan was not in the car."

"What!" Relief flooded over them, then was quickly replaced with fear of where and in what shape the youngest Tracy would be found.

"What about the one they said was alive?" asked Jack.

"He's in bad shape. Apparently he was ejected as the car was rolling. My guess is he was unbelted as he was firing the A-K 47. He appears to be paralyzed. We also found what we believe may have been Alan's phone." He held up a damaged cell phone that had been placed in a plastic bag for evidence.

"Jeff looked at the cell phone easily able to identify it as Alan's despite the damage.

"Is he awake? Can I talk to the injured …..man?"

The agent looked directly at Scott as he spoke. "Okay, but DO NOT try to touch him in any way."

Scott seethed with anger, but agreed along with his father and Jack.

As the paramedics brought Terry to the ambulance the Tracy's and Jack stood over him.

"Where is my son!"

Terry opened his eyes and looked defiantly at them. "W-Wou-Wouldn't ya l-like to know?" His voice weak and gasping.

Jack had a hold of Scotts arm preventing him from grabbing Terry by the throat.

Terry thought for a moment of not telling and just leaving them hanging, but his own evilness and want to see pain in the great Jefferson Tracy's face when he told him was just to good to let slip by.

"M-My brother and b-b-best friend are d-d-dead because of you, but so's your b-brat! He got a way but n-not f-for long. C-Cl-Cliff caught up to him, g-gave him what he d-disserved then th-threw him in the r-river." He snarled viciously. "The b-brat gasp a c-couple of times as he t-tr-tried to get air, b-but then w-went over the f-fa-falls, it was m-music to our e-ears as he hit and b-bounced off the r-rocks till he f-fi-finally hit b-bottom and n-never s-su-surfaced again," Terry tried to laugh at the Tracy's stricten faces, though his pleasure was short lived as he began to cough and choke, on his own blood.

This time the officers had to grab a hold of all three before they could lay hands on the vermin.

"Get that scum bag out of here! Now!" yelled the Chief. The paramedics quickly loaded him into the waiting ambulance.

Scott looked into his father's eyes and then both men fell into each others arms. "It can't be true dad, it just can't!" cried Scott. Tears rolled down Jeff's face. In all his experiences he had never run into such a vicious human being - no not human... scum.

The Chief and FBI agent along with Jack steered both Jeff and Scott over to the helicopter. Where they sat to shell shocked by what they had just been told to even begin to think what they would do.

"How are we going to tell the others?"

"No!,,,,,No!... It can't be true! Until we find him I won't believe what he said is true."

Scott looked at his father. "You're right." Taking a deep breath he went back into command mode. He looked at Jack and the offficers with them. "We need to get search parties going."

The officers looked skeptical, but Jack spoke up, "okay then let's start thinking where to start. I suggest the coordinates we were given when the single was first picked up." He looked at the Chief. "Have you a map of the area?"

The Chief just nodded and stepped into the helicopter and said something to the pilot. Within moments they were all pouring over a map. Scott pulled out the coordinates John had sent him.

The chief identified the area and the fact that the Monument Falls was close by. He and the FBI agent set the pegs in motion to coordinate what he called a search party, though in his own mind it was a body recovery endeavor.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Scott, Jeff, and Jack went over to where they had a little privacy and opened up a channel to John asking him to get everyone on line as he needed to advise all as to what was happening. The others were as shell-shocked as Jeff and Scott had been when they were informed. Jeff didn't even think of abolishing the boys language when Scott repeated what the scum bag had told them.

"Boy's unless I actually hold Alan's body, I will not believe what that vermin said. We are setting up search parties as we speak. Be ready in case IR is needed to help." said Jeff, his voice letting all know there would be no arguments.

"FAB, dad. We fully agree anyone who could do what we know they already have done to a kid is just mean enough to lie again to get us off the trail."

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

They arrived at the site and were canvassing the area when Officer Dillion called out, "over here."

As they gathered round , he held up a tennis shoe.

"Its Alans" cried Scott.

Looking to where he had found it they almost fell down the same embankment that Alan had earlier,as it was well hidden behind the bushes.

Officer Dillion continued, "he may well have fallen in, but by the looks of how this branches are snapped I don't think they threw him in."

"Okay," called Scott," lets get some rappelling equipment and get down there, in case he did go over the falls."

Jack was way ahead of them on this, knowing the area he had already put in a call to one of his employees and had him on the way with repeling equipment and a tent.

As soon as the equipment arrived Scott started to put the equipment on.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go, it is to dangerous." said the police chief.

Scott was outraged and promptly let the chief know what he could do with his idea that he would be left out.

"That is my little brother, I am fully qualified as an instructor in rappelling so don't even think of getting in my way. Besides this is our P-R-I-V-A-T-E equipment." The fire in Scott's eyes and the tone of voice let it be known that he'd fight them tooth and nail if anyone tried to stop him.

The chief looked as if to argue and was waving other offices over when Officer Dillon came to Scott's aid.

"Chief, I will assume responsibility for Mr. Tracys' welfare. He can accompany me down."

The Chief shot him a scornful look but, he agreed to let Scott participate. He really did not want to take on the Tracy family. It was their equipment they would be using as Jack had had another helicopter pilot employed at the Tracy hangers gather what would be needed and fly it to the given coordinates. What the chief had heard of the Tracy's and what he had seen with his own eyes let him know the Tracy's were not to be messed with.

Scott and Officer Dillon led the way, no words were spoken between them, but the look in Scott's eyes told the officer all he needed to know.

As soon as they were down they began checking the area as they waited for more to arrive. It was agreed that a tent would be set up top-side and the search coordinated from there.

Looking up from where Alan would have actually gone over made Scott's stomach turn over. There were multiple rocks jutting out and as fast as the water was churning, he knew in his heart that Alan would not have stood much of a chance, especially with his fractured arm.

"Hey Scott over here," the officer called, "there's a ledge in behind the falls."

Unlike when Cliff, Terry and Rick were looking for Alan, the sun was behind some clouds so that it did not shine into their eyes or off the cascadding water and it was easier to see the ledge behind the falls. Both men made their way behind the falls, searching the small cove with flashlights.

"Over here," called officer Dillon. He had spied Alan's other shoe caught under some rocks. Scott quickly dug it out. "Alan has to be alive for his shoe to be here like this!"

"You're right it is beginning to look like he did get away from them."

Let's get going we have to find him!"

"Scott hold on a minute now I know how anxious you are, but we have to wait until morning."

"What are you talking about!" once again Scott was ready to square off with the officer.

"Now just hear me out."

Scott glared.

"It is getting to dark and a storm is coming in fast. If we go trampling about we might very well miss the signs leading us to him as well as getting others lost and possibly hurt. I'm sure none of your family would want to be responsible for anyone else getting hurt."

Scott gave a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, "my little brother is out here, the others can wait till morning, but I'm not. I'll have my father get some night vision equipment here for more safety."

Officer Dillion replied, "okay, there is also the storm coming in. You know as well as I do the dangers in a forrest with the threat of high winds. By the time the eqipment could get here it will nearly be light your father is checking if he can even get the equipment, lets get a camp set up. Then we can figure out the best way to cover the maximum territory in the morning. If the equipment gets here before daylight, you and I can start looking."

Scott called his father on his cell with his request, then moved away so no one could over hear, "dad I think it's time to call in the guys they could use the scanners to locate him."

"Yes, I'm going to tell the Cheif and FBI that I'm calling in a favor and requesting that International Rescue lend a hand. In the mean time Jacks is having one of his guys try to find night vision goggles."

"Okay I ..."

Officer Dillion came walking over. Scott ended the conversation.

"I can tell you've had military training. Are you the Scott Tracy who won the medal of honor?" asked officer Dillion as they began to get a camp set up before the storm hit.

Scott just gave him a crooked smile.

"Thought so. I'm an ex-marine myself. I know you know better than taking off,... but it's hard when it is family who need you."

Again Scott gave him a half smile. No wonder the guy was able to stand up to him when most people would have back downed immediately when he gave them the glare. "You know my name, but …"

"It's James, James Dillon."

Scott raised an eyebrow, " as I recall a man by that name gathered a few metals of his own not that long ago. Thought there was something familiar about you." He put his hand out and the two shook.

"You seem very close to your brother."

"I helped raise him; while dad dealt with the death of our mom and got the business started. But these last few years it's been pretty hectic and we havn't been as close, now this."

"If your brother is anything like you, I'm sure we'll find him alive. That ransom picture they sent shows he's a scrapper!"


	14. Chapter 14

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

_now, I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone. _

_Again, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are by accident-also, the spell check on my computer is busted, so that doesn't help. _-_-

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14<p>

Alan awoke cold, wet and fearful, his head and body ached. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was and what had happened. The storm had passed. Slowly he climbed from beneath the branch that had almost crushed him earlier. It was dark, the clouds were breaking up now, and then the bright full moon would shed its light. Knowing how hard it would be to go on in the dark Alan tried to hold in his fears as he tried to make a plan in his head of what to do. He knew he had no choice, but to remain where he was until morning. He started to crawl back under the tree when he heard movement out in the darkness. He peered out, after a few minutes he convinced himself it was just his imagination as he tried to slow his breathing. He turned and again started under the tree, when he heard it again. This time a low growl/whine could be heard. Quickly he picked up a small branch and called out, "who's there? You stay away from me!"

As the movement came towards him, Alan raised the branch above his head ready to strike this new threat. The whining continued, coming closer and closer. His heart was racing and just as when he thought it would burst through his chest, he finally was able to see a rather large dog in front of him. The dog stopped out of striking range and crouched down on all fours as it crawled towards him. Alan began to calm himself. He lowered the branch and finally tossed it to the side. "Are you lost too? Come on it's okay, come 'ere." He held out his hand and waited for the dog to sniff it. The dog continued forward, beginning to wag its tail. Alan talked softly trying to assure the animal that it was not in danger. It began to lick Alan's hand and Alan brushed the top of its head. "What are you doing out here?" Alan followed it from under the branch. The dog began to give a soft bark and then whirl and take a few steps only to stop and look back and see if Alan were following. After a few of these same maneuvers, Alan began to follow him and the dog continued, but always stopped and looked back making sure Alan was following. "Okay I get you want me to come with you. Can you lead me out of here?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer, but wherever the dog was leading it was better than sitting on the cold wet ground by himself.

It was slow going, but finally Alan and the dog broke out of the thick underbrush. A large lake appeared before them. The dog continued to lead Alan along the edge of the water, until Alan felt he could go no further. "Dog I'm not sure about you, but I gotta rest." With that he fell to his knees in utter exhaustion. The dog kept coming back giving a little "ruff" each time as he then would start off only to return "ruff" and turn to go on. Alan gave a big sigh and forced himself up to once again follow.

Alan wasn't sure how long it had been since he had started to follow the dog. It had been rough going and already being exhausted made the going even slower. Alan felt so weak he didn't think he could force himself to go any further, when suddenly he noted they were coming to a very small clearing at the shore line. He struggled to get a better look. He could see there was no way they could ever get a helicopter in as there simply would not be enough clearance for the blades. The dog had stopped by what looked like a log. As he slowly came closer he realized it was an older man lying on his side. He he moved to the front of the man he knelt down. "Hey, you ok?" He watched the man and was relieved when he saw the man's chest moving. Reaching out with his good arm he gently shook the man's shoulder as he again called out to him. "Can you hear me?" He recieved only a weak groan in response.

"So this is why you wanted me to follow, huh boy. He must be your master. I'm not sure I can help, I'm lost too." The dog seemed to understand his doubts and came over and began to lick his face.

Alan could not help but laugh a little, "Ok I'll try." it was then that he heard the soft neighing. He looked into the darkness. The dog ran towards the sound and soon was leading a pack horse towards him. "man you are full of surprises." He stood up and took the rein from the dogs mouth. Slowly so as not to startle the animal he brushed the horse's nose. "Easy now I won't hurt you." he tied the rein onto a branch as he tried to access his situation. As he looked over the injured man more closely. It was then he was finally able to see the blood th the man's face and shoulder. The wound to the mans head was jagged and deep, his shoulder appeared deformed.

Alan could not believe the situation he now found himself in. He himself had been taken and injured by kidnappers who seemed to value nothing but money and seemed to enjoy causing pain to others. Even now he was not sure if they were still looking for him, and now he had another human being who was injured worse and solely dependant on him. "what can I do?" He thought to himself. He was so weak and tired, he felt tears start to fall. The dog seemed to understand how overwhelming this was for him and again licked his hand then placed his head under it. Alan began to stroke his head and then wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Well I guess all I can do is try."

"I need to get your master warm." he thought to himself as he looked around. he went over to the pack horse trying not to scare it. He noted the pack on it's back, carefully he reached under and loosened the strap. As it started to fall off, it startled the horse and it jumped to the side, knocking Alan down in the process. Instictively he reached out to catch his fall causing a sharp pain to shoot up his injured arm. Alan cried out in pain, as he held his injured limb to his chest. "Alan how could you be so stupid." he thought to himself. It took several minutes for the pain to subside enough that he could continue on with the search of the pack.

"Okay, first things first," he found a rolled up sleeping bag and set about opening it at the mans back, then struggled to roll him onto his back on top of it. He placed a blanket on top. He sat by the man's side utterly exhausted. Again it took several minutes to recoop, before continuing on. The man seemed to be breathing ok for now, but there was a large pool of blood beneith his head. He found a shirt, tied it over the wound hoping the pressure would stop the bleeding. Luckly this worked. Now he could continued on with his find.

"Jackpot!" he yelled as he found a flashlight, a can of dog food and a MRE (meal ready to eat) pouch. It took a lot of effort with his fratured arm, but by placing the can between his knees he was finally able to pull off the pull-off lid of the dog food. Alan dumped it out so that the dog could get at it easier, then tore open the Mre. It was just beans, but to Alan at that moment it was a feast. Once they had both finished he took the flashlight and looked at the dog tags on the dog's collar. Much to his delight he read 'Cosmos' if found return to Robert Blatchford. "Well Cosmos" the dog perked his ears up as Alan called his name,"lot better to be called by name isn't it." He stroked the dogs head and Cosmos licked his hand.

Alan again started to go through the back pack. He was ready to shout for joy when he came across a hand held two way radio. "Cosmos, this must be what my brothers are always telling me is the 'Tracy luck' Now if it will just work." Alan turned it on and releif swept through him as it seemed to have battery. "Can anyone hear me? This is Alan I'm with an injured man. Acknowledge." His relief was short lived as a few crackes was the only sound heard.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Arriving at the airport Grandma Tracy and Mary Jean were distressed to see several reporters and their camera vans hanging around.

"Surely they can't be here because of what has happened to Alan? No one outside of the police were being told!" exclaimed Mary Jean.

"Believe me when I tell you they have hounds everywhere and are constantly listening for anything that has the Tracy name attached to it. I just hope they haven't gotten a hold of anything that would in anyway jeopardize my grandson!" replied grandma wearily.

Just then the pilot called back to them. "They want me to pull straight into one of the hangers to avoid the press, so you're departing the aircraft will be slightly delayed. Please stay seated until we've come to a complete stop."

Both ladies acknowledged the pilot, relieved that they would not have to fight their way through the insensitive throng.

As they descended from the plane they were met by Paul, Jacks' very trustworthy second in command of the airport. "Mary Jean, Mrs. Tracy welcome back. I'm sorry for the intrusion of the press. The only thing I can tell you for sure they didn't get their information from anyone employed here. They started arriving about three hours ago."

As the walked to the office Mrs. Tracy asked, "any word from Jeff or Jack?"

"Nothing concrete but Jack had me send out some rappelling gear and a large tent. Just a little while ago they had me track down and send out some night vision goggles, but the storms in that area will slow everything down. We can call Mr. Tracy on a secure vid-line once we get into the office."

Mary Jean quickly made a pot of coffee while Paul helped Mrs. Tracy place the call to Jeff.

"Mother it is so good to see you, I just wish it were under better circumstances. I heard the reporters had found out something was up, but I do not know from where the story was leaked. I'm glad Paul was able to get the two of you inside, before you were mobbed."

"Thanks Paul."

"I know Jeff. Is there any word?" Grandma Ruth was dismayed by the look of fear and helplessness that only she could see in her son's eyes."

"Well we caught up to the car of the kidnapper's." Jeff's voice was very strained, "but Alan was not with them."

Ruth stared at her son for a moment before asking quietly "Jeff, what are you not telling me?"

Jeff didn't answer. He did not want to upset her, fearing she could have another set back from her stroke.

"Jeff. I am doing fine and it is always better to know the truth. And I want to hear it from you and not on the television." Mary Jean came over and placed a hand on her shoulder and bent down to show Jeff she had support if needed. Though she knew Jeff would much rather be there in person to give the news. Finally Jeff looked straight at her, "mom there was an accident, the only one still alive told Scott and I that they had killed Alan and threw his body in the river."

"Oh Jeff," both women replied as tears threatened to fall. After closing her eyes for a moment Ruth looked Jeff straight in the eyes.

"Jeff, it cannot be true. It can't. I would know."

"That is how I feel, mom. So we came to where we first picked up the signal from Alan's cell phone. One of his shoes was found by the river, and when they got to the bottom of the falls, Scott and another officer found the other on a ledge behind it."

Before either Jeff or Ruth could say anything more Paul called out to them, "Jeff, Mrs. Tracy you'd better listen to this."

Mary Jean turned the TV up so Jeff could hear it over the vid phone.

"Yes Martin, this is Bob Levering of WBTTN network reporting live from a private airport owned by Jefferson Tracy. We have not had 'official word', but a source close to the situation has told us that Alan Tracy the youngest son of the famous astronaught, billionaire, was indeed kidnapped from here as he made his way to a private unnamed school nearby, and that footage from security tapes clearly showed that his arm was injured in the process. A car thought to be carring the kidnappers and young Alan crashed and burned a short time ago, but it is believed that Alans body was not found. Authorities are now being very closed mouthed as too any further developments, but we will stay on hand to bring you any news on the where a bouts of young Alan."

"How! How did they find out?" Paul almost yelled.

"I don't know, but I am going to go and talk to the police chief and FBI director and get people on it. Before anymore damage can be done," replied Jeff his voice cold and hard.

"Is it true Jeff? Is it true they hurt Alan?" Ruth's voice was almost pleading that she had misunderstood what the reporter had said.

"I'm sorry mother, yes what he said was true, but what he did not say was that Scott and another officer found Alan's other shoe and where it was at …well we both feel it could not have gotten there by itself nor if someone had thrown it. We believe Alan is alive and we are doing everything we can to find him and bring our baby home."

"I know you are Jeff."

"Jeff, I am going to take Ruth back to the house with me so she can rest. Please keep us informed." said Mary Jean.

"I will and thank you!"

Ruth looked as though she would argue, but not wanting her son worrying about her when all his effort needed to be free to concentrate on finding her youngest grandson, she reluctantly agreed.

Paul helped them into a SUV and then drove them out of a back gate to Jack and Mary Jean's home. "I'll get your luggage, why don't the two of you get inside in case there are more reporters sneaking about."

"Thank you Paul. We really appreciate all you have done."

Once inside and settled Paul bid them good night, telling them to call if anything was needed, then left to return to the airport to be on hand should his boss require other assistance

"Mary Jean I cannot tell you how much I, we all appreciate everything. I simply had to come. In some ways I feel I am partly responsible for what has occured and if anything happens to my youngest grandson I'm not sure I will ever forgive myself.'

Mary Jean gave her a look of disbelief, "Ruth what on earth are you talking about? How could any of this possibly be your fault? You've been in a Denver rehab center for close to five months!"

"I knew things were tense between Jeff and his youngest. I know Jeff loves Alan with all his heart, but he has been so busy with business and all that he hasn't had the time to spend with Alan, and a wedge has grown between them, same with the other boys. That five year age difference is also a big hurdle to over come, especially now that everyone is older. From what I was able to acertain from my calls home, Alan was trying so hard to feel a part of his family, that his actions led to more problems. He just can't understand that he just is still to young to do the things they do."

"Yes, I can see how that could be a problem, but why would that be your fault Ruth?"

"Well I insisted that I go to Denver for my treatment, instead of trying to recoop on the island with a private therapist. Had I done the later maybe I could have acted as more of a buffer between all of them."

"Oh Ruth, no. You owned it to yourself to get the best possible treatment, before you did anymore with the family. I think they would be very upset if they knew you were blaming yourself."

" But, I should have told them of some of Alan's talents, perhaps then they may have given him a little more time. Alan didn't want anything said because he wanted to surprise them. I should have opened up to Jeff more when he asked, but I wanted he and the boys to get reaquainted with Alan on their own, I thought it would be better and make them spend more time with him."

"I take it flying was one of them?"

"Unfortunatlly... yes. All of the boys have so many wonderful talents, Alan wanted so much to share with them some of his. You know Alan can sing and play the guitar. He also has a lot of his father's busines sense. He so wanted to show this to Jeff."

Mary Jean assured her she had not heard of any of the hidden talents.

"No." Ruth said sadly. "Apparrently no one has. A few weeks ago I was talking with Mrs Jackson the principle at Alan's old school. Since I had accompanied Alan to so many of his activties we had become quiet good friends. We also began to do some church charity projects together." Ruth sighed sadly, "last december, we had hired some entertainment to preform for the residents at an assisted living/residential home. We were getting really worried when they didn't show up, then thirty minutes before they were to go on they called and said they had equipment problems and wouldn't beable to make it. We were beside ourselves and didn't know what to do. The people always looked so forward to the Christmas show. Well I had on many occations taken Alan with me to visit the residents, always thought it was good for him to know how important it was to do things for others."

Mary Jean again nodded, indicating for her to go on.

"Well, I knew how well he could sing as he has been doing it for me when we would sit together on the porch swing in the evenings. I knew he didn't like to sing in public except when he was with his school show choir. But we were desperate. so I asked him if he could at least do a few songs. Well he knew how important this was for me, us, them, so he agreed. Alan sang and played guitar for them for almost two hours! Everytime he would stop the people and staff would beg for more. At the end they gave him a standing ovation! It wasn't just out of kindness for doing this last minute for them. He really is that good! have you ever heard of the young man they featured on the Today Show, 'Billy Goodman'? Well Alan is every bit as good and his voice is a cross between him and Andy Williams. I really think he enjoyed it.'

Mary Jean gasp. "That's fantastic, but what has that got to do with this?" She got up to get them both a cup of tea and plate of cookies.

"Well I had all but forgotten that Margret Jackson was planning to record the show for those who were bed ridden. She told me after that she had sent a copy to Jeff and a note of how appreciated Alan was. Alan over heard us talking when she told me about it. In some ways I think he was relieved his father and brothers would find out, without his having to say anything. The problem was, they never said anything. I think he was very hurt by this, though he never came out and said so. Margret Jackson told me she never recieved any kind of acknowledgement, and wanted to check if she had used a correct address. I was going to talk to Jeff about it, but then the stroke hit and everything went to the sideline. I think that since Alan never heard any kind of acknowledgement, that he felt they just weren't interested in his accomplishment, so unless they brought it up, he would never mention anything."

"Men, they can be so thick headed sometimes." said Mary Jean. "and If Alan was trying to find ways beyond his age and abilities to impress them. that could definently lead to problems, but Ruth you cannot blame yourself for their lack of insight."

Grandma Tracy just sighed again, "I just hope they can find him and get another chance to see what they have missed."

"I am sure things will work out. Now we had better get some rest, because when they find him he is going to need you to help get through this horrible nightmare."

"You're right. I know we just have to keep our faith. the Lord will do the rest."

The two woman headed to bed.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*

Alan stared at the radio that crackled at him, but otherwise provided no contact. "You know Cosmos my dad once told me sometimes even the best technology can fail, so you should always have a back-up plan. Maybe we can't get through the regular way, well I'm gonna use a back-up. It'll be harder with out both hands to work with but if I can just get the back off this radio I can set up an old morse code." He held it between his knees and and with a swiss army knife he found in the man's pack, he set about trying to loosen the back. He guessed it took him the better part of an hour, but at last he felt confident he had succeeded. A soft beeping could be heard as he set it to repeat the S.O.S. every few minutes. "There maybe someone out there who will pick it up and come to help."

He realized it was silly talking to a dog, but it helped him to stay calm, allowing himself not to feel so compleatly alone and right now he needed all the calmness he could muster as he was very near panic. He was lost, had people looking for him, who wanted to hurt, maybe even kill him, just because his father was a famous and rich man. Alan found this fact especially alarming.

His Grandmother was still trying to recooperate from her illness, that he was sure he had played a part in causing, she had been away for many months and he had not even had much a chance to talk to her since she had left for Denver. His father and brothers were mad at him, he had caused so many problems on the island, not meaning too of course, it had just worked out that way. He had taken a family jet without permission and no matter what his reasons were he was wrong, and he knew it.

He was scared his family truely did not want him around because he had been responsible for his mother's death. If she had not been trying to get to him at the nursery, she would have been out on the slopes with the rest of the family and not been caught in the avalanche. why she had almost died just bringing him into the world. Now he understood why his birthday was not celebrated on the actual day. Dispite all of this Alan was most upset that his last words to his family were "I hate you!, I hate all of you!" He felt the tears run down his face. That was the farthest thing from the truth. he loved his dad and his family and he would give anything, to beable to tell them that. If he had to live at a school so he would not be a constant source of irritation then so be it, he would still see them on breaks and holidays. Cosmos came over and licked his hand, He began to brush the dogs head and taking a deep breath found himself relaxing somewhat. He had to, as he needed to help the injured hiker, who at this point was also relying on him.

"Cosmos always helps me to relax too."

Cosmos immediatly went over to his master and started to lick his face.

Alan jumped and spun around, as he tried to catch his breath. "Y-You-You're awake! How are you feeling? How did you get injured?" He asked trying to appear calm.

" How do I feel? As weak as a new born kitten, and my head feels like it could explode at any moment, and my throat is dry and sore. How did you get here?

Alan brought the canteen of water over and helped him take a few sips as he answered. "I fell in the river and went over the falls. I'm totally lost. Cosmos, found me and brought me to you." He tried to keep his voice steady and his emotions held at bay, he did not want to say who he was; he still felt very vunerable if that information were to get out.

Grateful for the water, the man eyed Alan somewhat in disbelief. "Whew, if you went over those falls and are still upright and talking, you really are one lucky individual! Few have done that and are still alive to talk about it, let alone be walking around! Well I'd better introduce myself, my name is Robert Blachford, but my friends call me Bob."

"I'm Alan."

"Well nice to meet you Alan, and I thank you for your care." Bob could tell Alan was holding back on information about himself, but decided to not push the matter right now.

"You're welcome, but I really haven't been able to do much."

Bob, felt the bandage on his head, sling to his shoulder and the sleeping bag around him. "I'd say you've done quite a bit. Now what were you telling cosmos about the radio?"

"I couldn't get through,so I changed the componants around a bit to send out a S.O.S, by morse code at intermittent times. I was hoping someone with a scanner would pick it up and send help. But I must admit it's a long shot at best as it is not a strong single."

"Well, at this point it is certainly worth a try, and very impressive as to your resourcfulness. But just in case it doesn't work, maybe we should think of an alternate plan, hmmm. Maybe if I could just get up a little you could help me onto the pack horse and we could make it back to a ranger station about ten miles from here, it has a long range radio. I was on my way there when I fell down a ravine a while ago." Bob tried to ease himself up.

"Really, you think we could?" asked Alan excitedly. "Here let me try to help you."

Bob had barely gotten one leg under himself, before he started to fall. "Oh, I-I-I feel s-so d-di-diz..." he fell forward never finishing the sentence, and once more became unresponsive.

Alan tried to catch him, but with his own injuries he could not hold him and Bob hit the ground with a thud. "I'm sorry Mr. Blatchford." He felt bad that he had let the man try getting up, knowing how weak he was.

Once again Alan found himself on his own and responsible for not only his own welfare but that of Bob, with no one to talk things over with, except for Cosmos. He would have to make the dicisions on his own. First thing was to reaccess Bob's injuries. He reinforceded the bandage to Bob's head and shoulder, knowing not to pull off the first dressing as this could cause increased bleeding, then he managed to get the sleeping bag back around him. He took the canteen down to the lake and refilled it. Breifly he thought of riding the pack horse out himself and bringing back help, but quickly put that thought out of mind, one he had no idea where the station was and two he knew he could never leave without Bob. He gazed up at the sky, silently praying that somehow someone would pick up the weak S.O.S.


	15. Chapter 15

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

_now, I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone. _

_Again, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are by accident-also, the spell check on my computer is busted, so that doesn't help. _-_-

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15<p>

John was beside himself being stuck up on Thunderbird Five while his brother was in such danger. He had talked with his father, and though he knew his father and older brother were doing everything possible it didn't relieve the helpless feelings he was experiencing. There had been two water rescues since the kidnapping, between John up in five and Brains in commmand and controll all had gone well. Virgil and Gordon were able to handel things with just Thunderbird Two. They had wanted to go and join in the search, but Jeff was adament that they hold back, at least for now.

John was about to call his father again when a small light on the consule caught his attention, going over he fine tuned the singal as it was very weak, and it was not that far from where he knew Jeff and Scott were via the singles on their watches. He also knew it was an old, rarely used morse code that Jeff had taught to all of his older sons and they in turn had taught Alan when they all lived in Kansas. He was surprized he even remembered it, since with all the new technology it was rarely used. He and his brothers only used it for private singles to each other, when they would go camping ect. John was estatic, it had to be Alan, and yet where would Alan get a hold of a radio out in the wilderness?

He thought to himself, maybe... John quickley made a couple of calls, and confirmed a hiker had disappearred in the area two days ago. The rangers were sending in search crews by horseback, as in this terrain that was the most efficient way. John informed them of another search group also now in the area, looking for a kidknapped boy. He explained that he was picking up a weak radio single. He also would let the other group know and if the rangers could provide three to four more horses for that group their efforts could be combined. The head of the Ranger division in the area told John know that there was a riding stable less than twelve miles from their pressent location and that he would have a couple of the Rangers stop an aquirre more horses. John sent him the corrdinates.

John contacted Jeff and Jack to let them know what had transpired. "Dad it has to be Alan... so few others even know the morse code anymore."

"I hope your right John, I'll contact Scott and give him an update."

"FAB, also the guys are on another rescue. It's a long one, but I could have them do a fly over on the way back. They could use the thermal imaging, and since the area is so remote you may need transportation out."

"FAB. That would work as I already made mention that I was going to ask a favor of the ThunderBirds, so you could let the ranger's know that they will be coming if we don't find them before they are done with the rescue."

FAB, dad."

J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*S*J*V*G*A* -J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*S*J*V*G*A*

The morning was still dark when the rangers arrived at the camp site above the falls. They quickly unloaded the horses from the trailers. Jeff and Jack met them and explained why they were there and what they knew so far. A male ranger then preceded to explain about the missing hiker. "It's been just over forty eight hours since family lost contact."

"Well let's get moving then," said Jack. "If I know Scott he'll be tugging at the bit."

"You're right about that. Let's just hope Alan and the missing hiker have gotten together. The report about that weak radio singal is the most hope we've had."

As they rode into the camp at the bottom of the falls, as they suspected Scott had just returned from a short search with officer Dillion. Introductions were quickly made and they headed towards the reported singal.

Officer Dillon made the remark, " It's unbelievable that International Rescue is involved in this!"

"So far all they've done is give coordinates of a weak radio singal. This could all turn out to be a wild goose chase for all we know." replied the male ranger.

"But it is a chance; which is more than we've had.," replied James.

Jeff, Scott, and Jack didn't say anything, They just silently prayed that John truely had found Alan.

J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*S*J*V*G*A* - J*S*J*V*G*S*-J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*S*J*V*G*A*-

Alan sat by Bob Blatchford, still feeling guilty that he had let him try to get up, resulting in his falling; which, in turn started his head bleeding and his becoming unconscious once again.

Bob began to stir. Alan quickly grabbed a peice of shirt and went down to the lake to rinse it out and brought back cool water to wipe Bob's face. Slowly he opened his eyes. At first the face over him was blurry,but as his eyes slowly and started to focus Bob was able to see the young face with large aqua blue eyes that could not hide how exhausted, worried, and terrified the boy actually was.

Bob tried to talk, but his voice was raspy. Alan helped him drink from the canteen... "H-Hey now don't you go b-bl-blaming yourself for my in-inadequate assessment of my own injuries. I've b-been an avid h-hiker a long time and sh-should have known b-better. I guess I really just wasn't th-thinking c-clearly."

Alan looked into the kind old eyes. For some reason he had no fear of this man. "No, it was my fault I was just so anxious that I didn't use my head, it's a bad habit and causes a lot of problems just like my dad and brothers are always telling me." He looked at the ground for a few minutes to avoid eye contact. He truely felt like crying, but he refused to let a stranger see him break down.

Bob sighed then softly began to expalin, "My f-family seem to think I s-sh-should be in a retirement h-hhome and just sit around t-t-tw-twiddiling my thumbs, but I wanted one m-more fling before b-being put out to p-p-pasture. I guess the only thing I've d-done is prove them r-right. They won't h-he-hesitate to say we told you s-so." Anger and a sadness both shown in Bob's eyes. "G-Guess your f-family sees you in the s-same light, except as a ch-child."

Alan glared at Bob, "I am not a child. I may be young, but I've seen and dealt with a lot, including people who only care about money. That's the real reason I'm with you now..." Alan's voice trailed off as he fought to stay in control of his emotions.

Bob was silent for a moment as he seized up the boy, finally he asked, "someone d-did that to you," indicating Alan's injured arm and multiple contusions, "you d-didn't go over the f-fa-falls?"

Alan gave a small crooked smile, "Oh I did go over the falls. I was trying to get away from some very mean men... I was hidden behind the falls and luckily they didn't find me. I over heard them say they could just use the picture they had to send to my dad to try and get money, cuz even if I was still alive I was a hundred miles from civilization so they would be long gone with the money, before anyone could find me,...if they found m-me. They had no intension of letting me live, they k-ki-killed a guy at the airport when they grabbed me,... they k-ki-killed him because they wanted to get money from my family... I heard Cliff tell the others what plessure killing me would give him... What Cliff doesn't realize is my dad and brothers will never let them get away with what they've done... I...I just want to get back home. I said some mean things to my dad and brothers. I want them to know I love them...We had an arguement and the last thing I said was that...I... I h-hated them; which I don't!" Alan signed and looked into Bob Blatchfords eyes, he had never been so open, especially with a compleate stranger and yet somehow he wasn't uncomfortable talking to this man. Perhaps it was the kindness in his eyes, or the fact he was closer to Grandma Ruths age, or that he truely was so exhausted, in pain, and just plain terrified that he might not see his family again, he didn't care who knew how he truely felt.

"Alan, you can't b-blame yourself for wh-what such r-ru-ruthless people ch-choose to do. Now I want you tot- take the pack horse and t-try to g-get to the s-st-station, you can c-call for help. If we're l-lucky maybe we'll both get h-home."

Alan refused to go alone and argued that separting would just make matters worse. Plus he didn't know thw way so he would probally just get even more lost, and he didn't think he could ride the horse and not fall off. They would go together or not at all. Bob smiled at his determination.

Alan looked up at the darkening sky, thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Looks like we're going to have to go through another storm," said Bob.

Alan did not repliy, but his eyes grew wide in fear.

J*S*J*V*G*A* - J*S*J*V*G*A* - J*S*J*V*G*A* - J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*S*J*V*G*A*- J*S*J*V*G*S*

Scott was thrilled at hearing of the radio singal and was anxious to get going and not in the mood to listen when the Rangers asked them to let them lead the way.

"My little brother is out there!"

Scott never got a chance to say more as the female ranger shut him down, "and my father is the missing hiker out there. We know the area, so please back off and let us lead!"

Scott glared, but then soften, "I'm sorry. My name is Scott, ...Scott Tracy. I guess I'm just a little worried, given the circumstances, and it looks like another storm is brewing."

This time Kristen softened her voice also, " You're forgiven. And by the way my name is Kristen Blatchford."

Finaly, Kristen and Scott leading the way they came to a fallen tree. "Let's give the horses a rest." said Kristen.

Scott paced, anxious to get going. Jack and Jeff walked over, "Here son take drink." Scott took a big gulp from the canteen, then as he handed it back his eye caught site of a piece of cloth. Quickly he went over and picked it up bringing it back over. "That looks like the color shirt Alan was wearing!" said Jack excitedly. They showed it to the others. Quickly they all started to mounted their horses again. They were just getting started when a large dog came running up to Kristen.

"Cosmos!"

They others looked at her questionally.

"Cosmos is my father's dog! We must be getting close. Cosmos take us to dad. Come on boy lead us to dad."

J*S*J*V*G*A* -J*S*J*V*G*A* - J*S*J*V*G*A*- J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*S*J*V*G*A*-

Alan sat with Mr Blatchford as the sound of thunder became louder and lightening cut bright jagged lines across the sky. Occationally it seemed to come straight down on top of them. Alan was unable to stop shaking as the wind had come up as well as a torrential down pour, He wasn't sure if his shaking was from his fear or the cold, he decided it must be both. Bob was also shaking and seemed to be talking, but his words did not make sense. Alan thought of his grandma Ruth and how that was how she sounded when she had her stroke. It terrified him to think Bob may also be having a stroke.

"Please don't let this happen to him!" Alan tried to hold the blanket over them both, but between the wind, heavy rain, his injured arm and his own exhaustion it was a fruitless attempt. The horse he had tethered by them was becoming more fearful from the storm and bucked and pawed at the rope trying to get away. He put the blanket over Bob as best he could, then went to the frightened animal. "Easy boy, it'll be okay," he tried to calm the animal, though he did not feel any calmness. The rain became heavier and the water coming down the embankment was starting to to cause small sticks and stones to float by, he went back to check on Bob. Bob clutched at his hand, he seemed a little more coherent this time.

"H-hi-higher g-gr-ground. We h-have to g-g-get to h-higher g-gr-ground."

"Whats wrong Mr B-Blachford?"

'The r-rain ...to h-heavy, w-will c-cause a f-flash -f-fl-flood."

"A flash flood! Here?" Alan asked as he looked around nevously. The mudd surrounding them was running faster and more stones were floating down.

"H-Help me, we've got to get to h-high g-ground, before the hillside comes d-down on us.

Alan took ahold of Bob's arm with his good one, together they slipped and fell only to get up struggle once again as they fought to get to the higher ground. They were covered in mud and now the mud was up to their ankles as it swirled around them.

"This isn't working!" shouted Alan.

"Just l-leave me, g-ge-get yourself to s-sa-safety," cried Bob as he sank down to his knees to exhausted too dizzy to get up again..

"Wait here I'll get the horse, you can grab hold of the strap from the pack." Alan headed over to the very nervous animal.

"Whoa! Easy boy." He tied the strap from the pack around it's neck then grabbed the lead rope, all the time talking trying to keep the nervous animal calm, as he led the large animal to Mr. Blatchford.

Reaching Bob he tied the strap around and under his arms, "hang on!" He slipped again and again as he led the horse up the embankment, Mr Blatchford being drug behind. His arm throbbed and he tried to hold it closer to his chest for support. Finally he had Bob on solid ground . The even faster moving water only a few feet behind them.

J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*SJ*V*G*A* - J*S*J*V*G*A* - J*S*J*V*G*A* - J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*S*J*V*G*A* - J*S*J*V*G*A*

"Thunderbird Five to task force one,do you read me?"

All eyes turned to Carl, the male ranger and the radio in his hand, a look of disbelief on some of their faces.

"This is task force one. Go ahead Thunderbird Five."

"I've been in contact with your base and was told you're looking for a couple of missing people."

"Ten-four. An elderly male and a young boy."

"Thunderbird Two is returning from another mission, we can come over the area and use the thermal imagining to help you locate them. I am still picking up a very weak radio singal from the area. Thunderbird Two will be over the area in seventeen minutes and will contact you on this frequentcy."

"Ten-four. Advise them we are following a dog at this time that belongs to the elderly male."

"FAB. Thunderbird Five out."

The group continued on, but travel was slow due to the heavy rain and wind. The slippery ground was treacherous for the horses. Crashing thunder made Jeff and Scott exchange glances. Each knowing how terrified Alan must be. Looking up as they heard the distinct engines of thunderbird two.

"Thunderbird Two to task force one," Virgil called.

Carl replied, "This is task force one, we read you loud and clear, go ahead."

"We are over the area. We have your group located and are picking up two other life forms approximately a half mile to the northwest of your position, by a lake. Be advived the area is flooding and appears very unstable."

Worry was very evident, to the news as Carl replied, "ten-four we are headed that way." They pushed their mounts as much as they dared.

"We will standby in case you need us for evacuation."

"Ten-four."

J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*S*J*V*G*A*-J*S*J*V*G*A*

The animal was more than a little skittish. Alan deciced to to take the strap off the horse lest it get tangeled and injure itself. Several rocks came crashing towards them. Suddenly the horse threw it's massive head and reared catching Alan with a hoof to his head and knocking him to the ground, "augh..." he tried to stand, but the rushing water had made the bank soft and unsteady and it gave way sending Alan into the flooding, fast moving stream heading towards the large, dark, cold choppy lake.

"H- he-help."

"A-ALAN!" yelled Bob.


	16. Chapter 16

_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._

_now, I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone. _

_Again, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are by accident-also, the spell check on my computer is busted, so that doesn't help. _-_-

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16<p>

Despite the crashing thunder, Scott was certain he had heard a cry for help. Cosmos had long since out run the group.

"Quiet everyone! Listen!"...

."H-help"...

."There," he pointed and sent his mount off toward the sound as fast as he dared.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*

Alan found himself being swept towards the lake. There was nothing he could do to stop himself. Soon he was in the deep water, being pulled farther and farther from the shore. He struggled to stay afloat, but cold, exhaution and multiple injuries were tasking him. He would start to sink, then fight to bring himself to the surface again to gasp for a breath. Suddenly he felt something nudge him. "Cosmos," he called as he spit out a mouthful of water. He grabbed a hold and Cosmos tried to swim towards shore, but it soon became apparent they would not make it as Alan was to weak to hang on as they struggled against the strong wind, rain, cold and waves.

Scott broke from the brush and rode to where he had seen the dog go to the water, an elderly man was sitting up on the bank across a stream of rushing water "A-AL-Alan was s-swept into the w-water, p-pl-please h-help him."

Scott peered out into the water. Within moments he spotted Cosmos and for a moment a small blonde head, before it sank into the water. "ALAN!" he yelled as he flung himself from the back of his horse and ran diving into the water.

Alan thought he had heard someone call his name, as he began to sink under the water again. He felt wet fur, reaching out he grasp the collar around the large dogs neck, but try as he might he could not hang on and again began to sink. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled by someone or something, but in his currant confused state was unable to identify. He thought he heard someone call his name before everything went black.

"Alan! Alan hold on. I''ve got you, just hold on a little longer." Scott called to his baby brother as he swam to the shore, holding Alan tightly. By the time he reached the rocky shore Jeff and Jack were up to their knees in water as they took Alan from Scott. On the shore Jeff held Alan on his side, rubbing his back as he wiped the vomited water from his mouth. Finally to the three's relief Alan began to cough and slowly make purposeful movement. Jeff gathered him in his arms and held him closely to his chest as tears of happiness streamed down from both Jeff and Scotts eyes.

"Dad!" cried Kristen as she rushed to her fathers side.

"N-Not m-me. Pl-please help Al-Alan. In the w-water."

"It's okay dad they have him. Thank heavens we found you."

"K-Kr-Kristen?"

"Yes dad it's me. She pulled her father into her arms. As she did so he once again fell into unconsciousness.

The rest of the group arrived and began to assess the situation. Both Alan and Bob, and now Scott were shaking from the cold. Alan and Mr Blatchford having injuries that would make it difficult to transport them out of the area. Carl, Jack and James gave blankets to the shaking men and boy.

"Come on son open your eyes."

Alan coughed, "M-Mr. Blatchford. Got to h-help," slowly opening his eyes, unable to believe what his mind told him he was seeing. "D-Dad?"

"That's right son, you're safe, we've got you."

Mr B-Bl-Blatchford is h-hurt, h-he..."

"He is okay, your both safe. Allie we're here for you." said Scott as he rested his hand on his thigh.

Turning his eyes he tiredly looked into Scotts. "Sc-Scotty. You're h-here too?"

"Where else would I be when my little brother needed me?"

"B-But the f-family b-buisiness." Alan was still shaking hard from the cold making it hard to talk. "I I'm s-s-so s-so-sorry, I d-didn't m-mean t-to c-c-cause all th-this t-tr-trouble... It was Cl-Cliff Bi-Biggerstaff."

"We know Alan, don't worry everything will work out," reassured Jeff. "Let's just get you taken care of. We can talk about things later. Just you being safe is ALL that matters right now."

Alan still did not seem to registar what was happening, "M-Mr Blatchford, n-needs h-help."

"They have him sprout, he's okay." said Scott.

Alan curled into Jeff's chest, still shaking from cold, exhaustion, and now relief as he finally realized he was actually in his father's arms. Jeff for his part pulled the blanket around him tighter and held his son protectively.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*

"Thunderbird Two from Task Force One. Come in Thunderbird Two."

"This is Thunderbird Two. Go ahead."

"Your information was right on. We have found both missing parties, but both have injuries. We could use your assistance to get them to a medical facility safely."

"Not a problem Task Force One, we will lower the platform and be with you shortly."

The huge green ship stopped above them, hovering like a mother-hen about to gather in her chicks. The bottom opened and a basket slowly desended to them. Once on the ground an agent, wearing a helment with tinted visor, walked over to them, and held out his hand, first shaking Carls. "Okay we can start loading, if you're ready."

" We are more than ready. We appreciate your help. Let's start with the ranger he seemed to have the most serious injuries." stated Carl.

"Okay let's secure him on a backboard load him into the rescue basket and get him aboard. My partner can then start to stabalize him more. If one of you would like to help..."

Scott immediatly stepped forward, "I'd be happy to lend a hand." Though he could not see Gordons face, he knew he had a big grin on his face. "Why thank you sir. If you'll just grab the other end of the strecher, we can..."

"I'm going with him. He's my father." Kristen said as she looked toward what she thought would be the operative's eyes, then back to her partner Carl. "Go ahead Kristen, I'll take care of things here and get Cosmos back to the post."

"Thanks Carl." she looked back at the man in the visor with a look that clearly said, "don't even think of leaving me behind."

Jack spoke up, "Jeff you and Scott go ahead with Alan too. I'll take care of things on this end. Then collect the ladies and meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks Jack."

Gordon, Scott and Carl secured Bob in a stretcher then Scott helped Gordon take him onto the platform. Kristen staying by his side.

Gorden called into his mike, "V, we are on our way with the first victim and passengers."

"FAB, G, ready and waiting to recieve," replied Virgil as he put on his own helment, understanding by use of letters only, it would not just be 'family' coming aboard.

As soon as they had Bob secured in the sick bay, Gordon headed back down as Scott helped "V" begin a more though assessment of the patient. "V" inserted a couple of largebore IV's and started warm fluids wide open, to give a fluid bolus before turning them down to a set amount per hour. Bob began to stir.

"It's okay dad. I'm here. Your safe and in good hands." Kristen smiled at Virgil.

Bob tried to open his eyes, but the light was so bright. He thought he must be imagining his daughter's voice, and yet it sounded so clear and close, "K-Kristen?"

"It's okay dad. I'm here. Your safe. Open your eyes, it's okay."

"W-Wh-What?-K-Kr-Kristen?"

"Yes dad it's me. You're safe now."

"A-ALAN. He fe-fell into the w-water."

"It's okay. They got to him, they will bring him on board soon."

Slowly Bob opened his eyes, trying hard to focus on his daughter's voice. He started to raise his uninjured arm towards her; she quickly took his hand into hers and held it to her cheek.

"You're going to be okay. We are onboard Thunderbird Two and they are going to take take us to a hospital."

"Thunderbird Two? What?" Bob looked about, clearly still confused as to all that had taken place. He cought sight of the helmented figure as it came over to exchange an IV bag and jumped in alarm.

"It's okay dad. This is 'V' he is with International Rescue. They are helping us to get you and Alan to a hospital."

Bob for the first time was able to focus on Kristen, "International Rescue? But how..." he gazed towards the helmented person before him.

"Sorry to have alarmed you. An operative to our organization picked up a weak S.O.S. radio single and was able to trace it to your location. He contacted the Rangers and was told of two lost people in the area. We were on another mission at the time, so he passed on the coordinates to the group your daughter was with. When we finished the other job we swung by to see if they needed any further help, and well since this area is so remote and hard to navigate in good weather, with this storm, we thought it best to lift you out with the rescue platform."

Bob's eyes grew with amazement as he tried to comprehend what he had just been told. His eyes darting back and forth between his daughter and 'V'. "Alan is okay? The w-water he-fell in."

"They got him in time. They are getting ready to bring him on board too."

"He saved me."

"What do you mean?" asked Kristen.

"Cosmos f-f-found him l-lo-lost in the w-woods and br-brought him to me. He stopped the bleeding from my h-head and shoulder, managed to get me in the sl-sleeping bag and then pr-proceeded to figure out how to reset the r-radio to send out that s-singal. Do you know he had just gotten away from ki-kidnappers that were not pl-planning on letting him get b-back to his f-family whether they paid the r-ransom or not. He was just a s-sm-small boy t-ter-terrified in his own r-right, but he put th-that aside and and l-looked after m-me."

Kristen gave her fathers hand hard squeeze. "Oh dad... thank heavens for International Rescue, Alan and Cosmos, they found you and now you're back with me."

"I I'm so s-sorry for all th-this t-tr-trouble and w-worry I've c-caused you and all th-the others."

"No dad, I'm the one who needs to appologize. I am so sorry I did not try and be more understanding. Now don't worry we WILL work things out. It will be better for all of us."

Bob eyes overflowed with tears of happiness as he again let darkness take him, but his heart was much more at ease.

Scott wrapped in a blanket himself, made the bed ready for Alan and Virgil pretended to be reading things for the next victim as an excuse to stay close and listen to Bob's account as to what had happened. Their hearts surging with pride.

J*S*J*V*G*A* J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*

Alan continued to just sit and let Jeff hold him close. Once again he felt safe, a feeling he hadn't had for a long time. He would be in no hurry to relinquish it anytime soon.

Gordon walked over to Jeff and Alan. It took all of Gordon's will power not to grab Alan into a heart felt hug, relief that his little brother was finally safe. Instead he placed his hand on his shoulder and offered an ice- bag for his swollen and lacerated lip. Alan gazed up into his eyes, said a simple "thanks" as he gingerly placed the bag to his lip. Gordon shuddered at the distant, sad, terror he saw in those eyes. What had happened to his little brother to put that kind of fear in those beautiful blue eyes. He looked to Jeff, who mouthed "later."

Straightening he said, "well we better get you aboard the ship, sooner we can get you to a hospital to be checked over the better. I'll grab a stretcher."

"No! No stretcher. I can walk." stated Alan weakly.

Gordon glanced at how swollen and cut up Alan's feet seemed to be, then gave his dad a questioning look.

Understanding Alan's need to feel somewhat in control Jeff looked to Gordon, "It's ok we can help him."

Jeff got Alan to his feet. With Gordons help they headed for the rescue platform, Alan supported between them. They could not help but notice how he limped, but did not quit.

"Wait dad." Jeff looked at his youngest, "Alan we need to get you on board and start medical treatment."

"Just a quick second, please!"

"Okay son."

Alan knelt down then called to Cosmos. "Come on boy comere," Cosmos came running over and immediatly began to lick Alan's face as he through his arm around him, "thanks boy" he whispered.

"Looks like you've made a real friend," said Gordon.

"Okay Alan, I'm sorry, but we have to go now."

"Okay dad." He watched as Cosmos headed over to Carl when he called. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."

Alan sighed and gave Carl a small smile as once more his father and brother helped him over and then on board two's platform.

Once on board Virgil readily helped with getting Alan out of the wet, tattered clothes and secured in a bed. Virgil placed a more comfortable splint on Alans arm; real concern at how swollen and discolored his arm was. Multiple lacerations would have to be cleaned and repaired at the hospital. He also worried as he could begin to hear fine crackles in Alan's right lower lung field and though his pupils were equel, they seemed sluggish when checked with the pen light. Alan tried to give him a reassuring smile, but fell short as he finally gave in to exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

"Alan, come on sprout open your eyes," called Scott as he and Jeff looked to "V", worry clearly on their faces.

"I'm hoping it is just the over whelming exhaution. But it also appears he has infections starting in his feet for sure, and I can here a few crackles in the posterior lung bases."

Virgil laid the stethascope down, after unhooking it from the specially developed helment. It was a good thing he had to keep the visor down due to the other passengers on board ar they might have seen just how truely worried he was. We'll just keep him warm and I'm going to start an IV and give him some warm fluids, as we head to the hospital."

Virgil may have gotten away without causing alarm if he hadn't asked 'G' to fly his bird, so he could keep an eye on the man and boy. The latter being his own little brother, unbeknown to the Blatchfords.

'G' just nodded as he took over the controls. He soon had them on their way, much to everyone's relief. He contacted John and asked him to advise the hospital of their short time arrival.


	17. Chapter 17

**_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._**

**_now, I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone. _**

**_Again, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are by accident-also, the spell check on my computer is busted, so that doesn't help. _-_-**

**At this time I would like to say "Thank You" to 'Criminally Charmed' for her encouragement and promotion especially this last yeat that has been so feeled with sadness and loss. I doubt she will ever trully know how much it has meant! And too 'Uzumaki Fenix' for helping me post my stories;otherwise they would never get out. Niether is a beta, but sometimes it's the little things that mean so much. Also thank you for the reviews, especially those I cannot answer back too. As they say better late than never.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 17<p>

Kristen, Jeff and Scott thanked 'Thunderbird Two's' crew for their fine care. Then Jeff and Scott both quietly assured Virgil and Gordon that they would keep in touch with any updates. Jeff told them to go and bring John down, after they had sufficiently rested from their back to back rescues.

Once inside the hospital, Jeff and Scott reluctantly let the doctors take a still unconsciouse Alan into an exam room. Now they paced in the waiting room, irritation growing as they waited for word on what all the tests might reveal of Alans injuries. A nurse had been in to ask about any medical problems, daily medications and if there were any allergies. Jeff gave a quick history.

Kristen watched as she also waited news on her father. Scott was all for barging in and finding anyone who could give them information.

"My father said Alan had beed kidnapped. How did he end up with my father?"

"We're not sure how he gave them the slip." said Scott quietly. "We will have to wait and see what he can tell us."

"Well thank heavens he did. I can never thank him enough for what he did for my father."

Jeff and Scott let a small smile appear, before starting to pace once more.

Finally a doctor appeared and addressing Kristen explained Bob Blatchfords injuries. He would be okay with time. He offered to take her in to be with him. Kristen turned to the Tracy's - "I hope Alan will be okay. Please thank him for me and when he's able I know my father would love to see him again."

Scott and Jeff thanked her and wished she and her father well as she left. Scott was ready to bolt, when Jack arrived with Grandma and MaryJean.

"Mom!" "Grandma!"

"Glad your here. Thanks for bringing them Jack."

"No problem Jeff."

Grandma came over and placed her arm on Jeffs. "Any word?"

"Not yet. Virgil was hoping he passed out just due to exhausion, but he didn't even wake up when he was brought into the hospital." replied Jeff quietly. "Virgil and Gordon returned to base. After they eat and rest they will go up to collect John. Should be leaving to go up early evening."

"That's good to hear. John was very worried when I talked with him." replied Grandma "When we get Alan home, I think we all need to do a little reaquantince."

Jeff and Scott just looked at her as a fleeting look of guilt crossed their faces.

Jack and MaryJean exchanged glances, "I think Jack and I will run out and get some sandwhiches and 'good' coffee."

"Thank you MaryJean, Jack, we all appreciate all you've already done." said grandma. MaryJean just smiled and laid a hand on Ruth's arm, before leaving with Jack, giving the Tracy's some much needed family time.

When they were alone Scott quietly asked, "Grandma,...how are things with you?"

"I'm doing very well, under the circumstances. I've only cut the program by a couple of weeks. I am fine. Now we just need to know about Alan." She gave both Jeff and Scott's hands a reassuring squeeze.

Another fifteen minutes passed before the door opened and the CEO and a Doctor Naurchek walked in. "Mr Tracy?"

Jeff stood along with Scott and held his hand out. "I'm Jeff, this is my mother Ruth and my son Scott. You have word on Alan?"

Dr Naurcheck shook hands all around then proceded to explain his findings.

"First I want to assure you that physically I expect Alan to make a full recovery. That's not to say that it will be easy. He will need a bit of recovery time, as he has suffered concusion from what appears to be several different blows to the head. One of the blows has caused a small subdural on the right side of his brain. At this time I feel with proper rest and nutrition that will reabsorb without further intervention. He also has the start of pneumonia to the right lower lung base and a cellulitis has started in his feet, probablly due to the multiple small lacerlations and puctures, from walking in a forrest floor without shoes. We have already started him on broad-band IV antibiotics to get a jump on the infections that are starting to show. The facial lacerations can be repaired when we go to surgery. This brings us to the most serious injury. It appears the initial arm fracture was a simple break; however, because of not being set in a timely fashion, he sustained much more injury to that arm. I'm afraid there is no choice, but to take him to surgery to repair not only the fractured bones, but damaged muscle and tendons caused by the fractured bone ends themseves.. We will have to do an irrigation/debridment to several of the deeper laceration to his feet, face and arm. Also repair and pin the fractured bones in his arm. We maybe looking at two to three months in a cast, then some type of support for another one to two months. The only real silver lining is that the break itsellf does not appear to have extended into the growth plates, so with time I am hopeful for a full physical recovery. Pending no further injuries."

All three Tracy's paled as they tried to take in all they had been told.

"How soon are you thinking of doing surgery?" asked Jeff.

"Has he woken up at all?" asked Grandma.

"He did wake up briefly, enough, that, along with the CT findings and his own ability to answer questions approprietly we feel the closed head injuries will heal without further complications, though it won't be unusual for him to experience headaches on and off for some time. My other concern is that he has been very dehydratrated and lost a lot of weight for a child in a very short time. The fact that he is so sleepy demonstrates that not only is he physically drained, but emotionally as well. This has caused a great deal of stress on his body. My best recomendation is to keep him on the IV antibiotics, fluids,and seditives and allow his body to rest tonight. Then do the surgery in the morning. This will also allow time to get as much swelling in the arm down as possible. The swelling itself can impede healing. Of course having family near by will help reduce his stress levels at this time. The safer he feels, the better."

Mr. Nielsen the CEO now spoke up, "I understand your need for privacy at this time, and I can assure you we will do all we can to make that happen. The pediatric ward is a locked unit so that will help with security and we can arrange for you to have the ward; which, is normally a four bed room, but it should give you enough space to relax and still be near Alan both before and after the surgery."

"Your plan sounds like the best way. How soon can we be with Alan?"

"If you are agreeable I will instruct staff to start moving things along. In the mean time if you will follow me I will escort you to Alan now."

"Yes, get your people on it right a way." replied Jeff.

They follow Dr Naurcheck down a long hall. Grandma Ruth held onto Scott's arm as they made their way.

"He is just inside - if you have any questions feel free to call me. Otherwise I will see you all in the morning." With that Dr Narcheck went to check on other patients.

Alan was sleeping as they walked in. Ruth gasp and her hand covered her mouth when she saw just how pale, and contused Alan appeared. Tears were in her eyes as she went to him and kissed his forehead,. "Oh Jeff he's been through so much."

"I know mother, but he's a Tracy and when your a Tracy, family is everything. We will get our boy back."

"We never should have let him get away," replied Scott in an uncharcteristicly quiet voice, "but we will find a way back."

J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A*J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**

John finished placing Thunderbird Five on automation. He quickley went through the airlock, greeting his brothers as he strapped in for the return trip. Thunderbird Three pulled away and headed back to it's home on the island. "I can't believe Dad is bringing me down for a few days. I thought you said Alan's injuries were not that bad?"

"Nothing he can't recover from. I think the biggest worry will be the psychological aspect. I mean he was kidnapped, his life threatened, then he almost drowned. That's a lot for an adult to deal with let alone a kid. I just wish dad would let us go to the hospital too, but he felt with Scott and he both there, we'd be needed here if a call comes in and wanted you to fly Thunderbird One.

Gordon added, "you didn't see the look in his eyes. I'm not even sure I can really discribe them. He just seemed so distant."

"Let's not forget forget the trouble here at home that set the whole thing off.," said John.

Gordon and Virgil looked at each other then hung their heads.

"Guys I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. We ALL had a part in it. The fact he stayed with grandma instead of the rest of us is part of the problem too. We'll just have to try and make him understand how much he really does mean to us. I'll give him one thing,... he is full of surprizes."

"You can say that again." replied Gordon.

"From what I heard the injured hiker tell his daughter, the sprout really does have the heart of a 'Thunderbird'," said Virgil.

"We just need to make him understand, he needs to grow physically as well as gain experiences from things and people other than the 'Thunderbirds'. He needs time to just be a kid." replied John.

"It won't be easy convincing him of that."said Virgil.

The brothers were quiet the rest of the trip each in their own thoughts.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*J*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**

"Oh Jeff, how could anyone do such horrible things to a child, especially one who is so sweet and caring?" cried grandma Ruth.

"I've often wondered why there are such cruel people as Cliff in the world."

"At least he'll never hurt anyone again," said Scott angrily, then more softly, "Though it's a small consolation now."

"What do you mean Scott?" asked grandma.

The doors opened and a cart baring Alan rolled in. Alan began to wake as they moved him into his room for the night. Scott felt relief, he did not have to further explain his feelings at this time, as all attention now turned to Alan.

Alan startled and looked about wildly. His pulse and respirations rising rapidly. Jeff, Scott and Grandma Ruth quickly rushed to his bedside.

"It's alright Alan, we're here. You're safe." reassured Jeff.

Alan slowly focused his eyes and looked into the eyes of his family as Jeff held his hand.

"I'm so s-sorry. I...I j-just wanted to... Grandma?" A few tears escaped and rolled down his cheeks as he struggled to regain control of his emotions, now that he realized once more he was safe with his family. Then again he saw and called out, "Grandma?"

"Yes darling I'm here." Grandma brushed hair away from his eyes.

"I've missed you." He yawned and once again setted into sleep. The seditives taking hold.

The remaining Tracy's just looked at each other, no other words needed to be said.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**

Jack and MaryJean arrived back with the sandwhiches and coffee. "How's he doing?"

"As well as can be expected at this time. They will take him to surgery in the morning, wanting to get a few doses of IV antibiotics and fluids into him first. They have also given him seditives so he can rest tonight. They were quite alarmed due to the dehydration and overall injuries."

"Poor dear," said Mary Jean as she placed a hand to grandma's forearm. "I'm sure he'll come through fine."

"Of course he will. Then we just need to get him home and get things sorted." replied grandma, no room for discussion in her voice.

"I don't suppose we can interest any of you into coming back to the house with us tonight?" asked Jack.

"Not tonight. Tonight this is where we need to be. The doctors want us close and we want to be here so Alan will feel secure. They are getting some cots so we can rest a bit, but still be here if he should wake."

"Okay. Please call if you need anything."

"We will. Thank you both for all you've done. Let's not let it take something like this before we get together again." said Jeff.

"I should say not," said grandma. "Mary Jean I cannot thank you enough for coming to get me and your hospitality."

"Think nothing of it. I'm glad we were able to help. Do stay in touch." MaryJean gave grandma and Scott a hug.

"I'll get Tracy Three serviced and ready, just let me know how you want to get it home. Honestly Jeff, it is amazing to see the natural flying ability that it appears now, ALL of your sons have aquired."

"Thanks again, I'll let you know on Tracy Three." said Jeff as he shook Jack's hand and gave MaryJean a kiss on the cheek.

As Jeff walked them to the door, Scott and grandma walked over the Alan's bed. A tear rolled down grandma's cheek as she again brushed the hair out of Alan's eyes only to reveal more of the ugly discoloration of the many contusions Alan had suffered over the last two days. "Oh little one, look what they've done to you."

"I can't believe we...I let this happen."

It's not your fault son." Jeff tried to reassure as he walked back in. "We will get things sorted once we get home...Right now I'd better call and give your brothers' an update."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**

Alan awoke the next morning, when lab staff came in to draw blood for pre-surgical tests. He couldn't help letting out a groan as he made the mistake of moving his arm. Jeff was immediatly at his side.

"Hold on Alan I'll call the nurse and get you something for the pain."

"C-Can I have something to drink?"

"No I'm sorry. You're going to have surgery sometime this morning, so they won't let you have anything."

Alan gave a pout, but didn't ask for anything more. He looked into his father's face trying to read his fathers mood, but wasn't sure; which, way he was leaning. Finally he spoke softly, "I'm s-sorry dad, I didn't mean for th-this to h-happen."

"I know Alan, ... but maybe now you can understand why I set bounderies for you. Part of growing up is respecting and following the rules."

If Alan had intended to reply to his fathers staement he never got the chance as the nurse was in with medication for both pain and nausea; which, she gave after checking Alan's vital signs.

By now grandma was also up and over to his bedside. "Hey sweetheart." She held his uninjured hand.

"G-Gr-Grrandma are you alright?" He winced as the dryness of his throat made him cough.

"I'm fine Alan. Now we just have to get you fixed back up." She gently brushed the hair away from his eyes.

Scott walked in with three cups of coffee. Setting them down he came over. "Hey sprout, how you feeling?"

"Be b-better if I c-could have a dr-drink."

"Don't worry sweetheart, as soon as they get you're arm fixed, youll be able to have something." reassured grandma Ruth.

As if on cue Dr Naurcheck walked in. "Good morning. Nice to see you more fully awake Alan. I just want to give you a quick once over and then if your blood tests are okay we'll get this show on the road. That sound okay to you?"

"Yeah the s-s-sooner the b-better. I'm st-starving and I w-want to go ho-home." Alan replied, his voice dry and raspy.

"Sorry about the dry throat Alan, an unfortunate side effect in preparation for your upcoming surgery... your feet are looking much better this morning. How do they feel?"

"Better, though they seem a little stiff when I try to wiggle them."

"That to be expected, especially with the amount of swelling there was when you first arrived. Okay then. I'll look the other tests over and send the orderlies for you, if everything is okay. Do any of you have any questions for me?"

"How long will the surgery take?" asked Scott.

"Once Alan is put under approx forty five minutes then he'll be in recovery, that usually takes another thirty to sixty minutes, depending on his reaction to the anastetics."

The Tracy's all nodded as they stood close to Alan. Alan in turn paled at the thought of being put to sleep for the surgery. As Dr Naurcheck left, he assured them he would talk to them again as soon as the surgery was done.

Scott hopped on the bed and let Alan lean into his chest as he stroked his hair. He could feel the tension in his youngest brother.

"D-Do you know h-ho-how Mr B-BL-Blatchford is?"Alan asked his voice quivering slightly as if he were afraid his questions would lead to problems.

"Last we heard he had some serious injuries, but the doctor seemed to think that with time he would make a full recovery." replied Scott.

Alan seemed to think and then hesitate about his next question, . "W-What about L-LA-LARRY? Did he make it? C-Cliff s-sh-shot him."

"Don't know and I really don't care." replied Scott testily. Still angry that it appeared Larry might have been in on Alan's initial kidnapping.

"But, h-he t-tr-tried to h-he-help m-me. N-none of th-this w-wo-would h-happened except f-for my own st-stupitity."

Jeff came over. "Right now let's just consentrate on getting you taken care of."

"B-But I n-need to know." Alan's voice was barely audible and a haunted look swept over his face as he thought of Larry laying in his own blood.

"He was alive when the ambulance left for the hospital." Jeff finally replied. His voice gave off a harsh feel. Alan seemed to shrink back, he blamed himself for all that had happened.

Hesitantly he asked, "Cl-Cliff and the others w-with him?"

Grandma came over and took Alan's hand. "Don't you worry darling, you just worry on getting well. We will make some phone calls and try to find out. We can talk when you wake up and feel better."

"Thanks g-grandma." He looked at his father and Scott's faces, they both seemed strained.

Grandma Tracy looked into Alan's eyes. She knew they were far older than his years. That fact bothered her terribly.

Before Alan could ask any further questions, there was a quick knock at the door, then it swung open as two orderlies came in with a cart. "Alan we are your ride to the surgery. Are you ready?"

"I g-guess s-so." he replied quietly as he was moved as a unit from the bed to the cart.

"You will be fine son and we will be here when you return." said Jeff. Alan tried to give a small smile.

Each of the Tracy's gave him a kiss. Then he was wheeled out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._**

**_now, I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone. _**

**_Again, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are by accident-also, the spell check on my computer is busted, so that doesn't help. _-_-**

**At this time I would like to say "Thank You" to 'Criminally Charmed' for her encouragement and promotion especially this last yeat that has been so feeled with sadness and loss. I doubt she will ever trully know how much it has meant! And too 'Uzumaki Fenix' for helping me post my stories;otherwise they would never get out. Niether is a beta, but sometimes it's the little things that mean so much. Also thank you for the reviews, especially those I cannot answer back too. As they say better late than never.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18<p>

Ruth Tracy looked to her son, "who was this Larry that Alan is so concerned about, and Cliff?"

Jeff let out a long sigh. "Larry was a worker at the airfield. Apparently he was being paid extra on the side to alert an as of yet unknown person who was waiting for a Tracy to show up. Unfortunatly one of the men hired by this person turned out to be Cliff Biggerstaff, the guard that gave Alan all the trouble at the hospital when you were taken ill. Alan fell right into their hands. When Cliff saw who he had a hold of he and the others with him decided to change the 'game', as they called it and thought Alan would be their ticket to riches...they had no intention of ever setting him free."

Grandma sat down in the chair as she listened. She was all to aware of how close she came to loosing her youngest grandson.

Jeff continued the story, bitterness in his voice. "Who this Carsens fella is, and what his true intensions were, is still an unknown. If Larry recovers, hopefully he will be able to shed some light."

"If we can get a hold of Jack, maybe he can get some information. Though with all the new hippa laws I'm not sure he'll be able to." said Scott

"Well if nothing else maybe Jack can talk with Larry's family, they might at least tell him what his prognosis is. I'll be back shortly." stated Jeff as he headed for the door.

Scott also got up, "I'll go grab us another coffee, Grandma would you like coffee or tea this time?"

"Tea please."

Father and son left to do their tasks. Ruth sat back in the recliner a single tear, rolled down her cheek. How should she approach the reuniting of Alan and his family. They seemed so oblivious to how special he is. Sure the age difference was part of the problem, but Tracy stubborness was also a big factor to overcome. How could she make them understand that while a dangerous bullit had been avoided and Alan was physically safe, they could still loose him emotionally. A wall was definently built and thickening with each misunderstanding, or hurtful words.

As much as she would sometimes like to shake Jeff and get him to see how hurt Alan had been at being left out, she knew it wasn't her place. Jeff was Alan's father and he needed to deal with this in his own way. She knew he loved Alan as he did all his sons, but loosing Lucille while Alan was so young had really put a strain on the relationship. Jeff wanted his son safe and this new rescue group he had put together put not only he, but his other four sons in danger as well. He did not want Alan anywhere near it if he could help it.

For now she would be a support for Alan, but she would really have to work on her own temper and not interfere in Jeff's judgement on the matter. No she would just love her family and be supportive as much as she could without undermining Jeff's authority. She hoped with all her heart that this whole horrific experience would somehow help bring them all closer.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**

Jeff and Scott walked in together. Scott handed Ruth her tea.

"Thank you dear. Any news." asked grandma as she looked to Jeff.

"Jack had already checked on Larry. He will recover, but they believe he will have some permanant nerve damage to his right arm."

"Serves him right."

"Now Scott, It does you no good to harbor such feelings towards another." said grandma. "And you did say he tried to help at the last minute."

"You're grandmother is right Scott. Besides we have more important things to deal with. There won't be charges pressed against Larry, but he will have to find other employment, once he does recover... I did; however, make sure there will be no hospital bills."

"That was good of you. I think in the long run it will help how Alan recovers from this emotionally... What of this Cliff charcter and the men with him?" asked Grandma Ruth.

"They had taken off after Alan had gotten away from them. They sent a picture of him and a message to come forth with the money or they would kill him."

Ruth's face paled as she learned just how evil and without morals, these men that had taken her grandson were.

"They turned out to be even more dangerous than anyone thought possible." continued Scott. "When the police approached them they started an all out war, shooting and injuring several officers before taking off at a high rate of speed, they lost control of their vehicle. Two of them were killed outright and the third died shortly after arriving at a hospital."

"Oh Jeff, Alan will feel so bad, even though..." Grandma Ruth never got to finish as the door opened and Alan was brought in. Dr Naurcheck also came in and reported on Alan's propnosis.

"After repairing the muscel and tendons to his arm we did open reduction with external fixation to the fractured bone ends. I also irrigated and debrided a couple of the lacerations and puctures on his feet. He should stay off of them as much as possible over the next one to two weeks. I will also keep him on some strong antibiotics for the next ten days. With proper care, nutrition and time I think physically he will make a full recovery."

"Thank you doctor. I can not tell you how much your excellant care has meant to us. How soon do you think we will be able to take him home?"

"All things going well, I would think he will be able to be dismissed by late this afternoon. First he needs to be able to wake up, drink some fluids and void."

"Well I know how to wake him," said grandma as she walked over to one side of the bed. "Alan sweatheart it's grandma, I came all this way to see you. Come on now show me those big beautiful blue eyes." She pushed the golden curls off his forehead.

Slowly Alan blinked as he tried to focus. "H-hi G-Grandma." Then he let himself be drawn back into a drug induced sleep.

Dr Naurcheck chuckled, "not bad, but it will still probally be another one to two hours before he really starts to respond. I'll have some clear liquids sent in then."

"Thank you again," said grandma as she sat in a chair close to the bedside.

"I would like to recheck his arm in six weeks. Sooner if you feel there are any problems, to either his arm or feet."

"What about his attending school during that time?" asked Jeff.

Ruth looked up in alarm.

"Well,... I suppose he could... Though he will need some time at home to build his immunity and stanima, then I guess it would not be out of line. Though no sports or gym classes until everything is fully healed. I'll leave prescriptions for some antibiotics and pain pills. You can take them with you when he's ready. You will need to watch closely for headaches; which, are very possible actually probable to occur even some time down the road. Though there is nothing acute needing surgery, at this time, he did have a small subdural. I am sure it will self absorb, but when the brain has been concussed like this it can lead to cluster or migrain headaches down the road." He shook Jeff and Scott's hands and left.

As Jeff and Scott came back over they both thought the room had suddenly taken on a cold feel.

The look Ruth gave her son, confirmed that suspicion.

Alan began to stir. He was groggy, but able to recognize his family, "Hi," he said sleepily. He glanced from face to face and had a feeling, everything was not as it shoud be, but could not think about it any further before once again surrendering to the affects af the anastetics.

"How can you even think of sending him to a boarding school so soon after this horrific kidnapping?" asked grandma, not able to compleatly hide her disappoinment and anger.

"Now mother, I'm just gathering information at this point. Of course we will have to evaluate his coping skills as we go."

"Coping skills!" she replied crossly. "Coping skills?... Jeff,... Alan was almost k-i-l-l-e-d! And what was going on that he felt he had to go off on his own in the first place?"

Jeff sighed and put his hand through his hair, a look of frustration on his face and in his voice.

" I really don't know what was going on in that head of his! Yes, I...we almost lost him! What could have possiblly possesed him to do to take off like that? He behaved totally irresponsible! It's just a mirracal things did not get any worse. "

"Where and when did he learn to fly like that?" asked Scott.

"I let him take lessons. Partly as a reward for fantastic grades and part, because he wanted to be able to do something like his father and brothers. It was just to be a small prop plane at first, but he took to flying like a bee takes to honey and it just spiraled - he was so looking forward to surprizing you...I can't believe in all the time he was w-i-t-h you, that you never talked to him about flying the jets, at least!"

"I guess that was my fault. I guess... I don't know... everything was just... so busy?"

"It wasn't just you dad, none of us really did much with him. I guess we just saw him as such a little kid, we never really even thought of him as growing up, and so many mishaps, I guess we were just being to judgemental, never really let him explain any of them fully," Scott said softly.

"Mishaps? Just what all has been going on?" questioned grandma, though in her heart she knew. The family didn't know how to deal with Alan, and she was sure Alan had found a way to push their buttons as he tried to 'fit' in with his famous family.

Jeff, tired from worry and frustrations with Alan the last several months began to let his feelings show through, and he sounded irritated when he said, "Fantastic grades? Are you kidding? The grades I saw just before all this started are anything BUT fantastic."

"Yes fantastic! Alan is an A - B, student and if he put his mind to it he would be staight A's, and advance in classes. Most of his teachers felt he wasn't showing his full potential. I think he is holding back so that he fits in better with his classmates. I've told you several times not to underestimate his abilities."

Before more could be said, Jeff's cell phone began to vibrate. Acknowledging it he found John and the others calling in. He put it on speaker.

"We were just wondering how things were going. Just got back from a pretty straight forward 'business call', so didn't know if you might have tried to call us."

"No I hadn't yet," said Jeff. "Alan has just came back from surgery. Doctor Naurcheck said things went well. He should be able to be dismissed late this afternoon, if he wakes up as expected. If he does, we'll be flying back to the island late tonight."

"If it's going to be that late why don't you just stay there and head back in the morning? We are handiling everything here okay."

"That is a good idea, John." said grandma. "I really don't like the idea of risking tiring him too much."

"Well if your sure, that may be the way to go." agreed Jeff. "It would also give us a chance to visit and maybe get to the bottom of some of the misunderstandings that have been happening lately."

Grandma Ruth couldn't help but roll her eyes as she thought to herself, "It's about time."

"Well if we can help, let us know. For now though we'd better get cleaned up and grab a bite to eat."

"Okay son. We will let you know, once Alan wakes up."

"FAB. Talk to you all later."

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**

It was just after two p.m. when Alan awoke enough to actually stay awake. Between the drugs and the wear and tear on his own body, he was not bouncing back as fast as normally would be expected.

"Hey sprout. Glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence." smiled Scott.

Alan frowned as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

"Don't you pay him any mind he's just teasing." reassured grandma as she held a straw so he could take a sip of cool water. "Just a little at a time. We don't want to upset your stomach."

"Thanks grandma."

"How are you feeling son."

"A lot better now." yawned Alan. "Can we go home?"

"As soon as you can show the staff your up to it." Jeff replied. "But we are actually going to stay at a hotel tonight and head back in the morning."

Scott spoke up, "I'll let them know you're awake so they can start your assessment and bring the clear liquids." He pushed the call light.

Alan looked between his father and grandmother. Confusion clearly on his face.

Jeff chuckled as grandma brushed the hair from his eyes. "They just want to make sure you are fully awake and able to tolerate things in your stomach, so you'll be able to take oral medicines as well as nurishment before we take you home."

"And go to the bathroom to make sure all functions are in working order," laughed Scott as an RN walked in.

Alan's face turned a very pretty color of pink.

The RN smiled, "glad to see you awake Alan. Any pain or upset stomach?" she asked as she checked his vital signs.

Alan found the bed covers facinating as he answered, "no mame."

"Well then I'll get a tray ordered up for you." She walked out of the room.

"Don't you worry about a thing sweatheart. You're going to be just fine." reassured grandma Ruth, as she gave Scott the behave yourself look.

"I think Johns idea of staying over at a hotel is a good idea after all," said Jeff as he held Alan's hand and smiled as their eyes met. "Scott make sure the arrangements are in place. I do not want to waste any time in the lobby for check in."

"Sure dad. See you in a few sprout."

Alan spoke softly, "Dad can I see Mr. Blatchford before we go?"

Jeff looked like he might object, but grandma was quick to speak up, "I think that would be fine. His daughter was by last night and said he was doing better and he'd like to see you too."

Alan gave his grandmother an appreciative grin.

Staff was back with a tray and Alan was quick to dispose of it.

"Well looks like we can get you dismissed. I'll remove the IV lock and you can get dressed while I get the papers and the prescriptions in order."

"Thank you," said Jeff

"What about clothes," asked a worried Alan. The gown he was in was far to open in his opinion and he remembered Virgil had thrown his torn up clothes away.

"Right here." replied Jeff. "Your grandma and MaryJean, Uncle Jack's wife took care of all of us in that reguard."

Alan let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll check and see if your new friend is up to having a visitor" said grandma excusing herself.

Alan was all smiles as he through back the covers happy to have his dad help him with the shirt over his new cast, and pins..

Alan looked at the cast disapprovingly. "It sure is plain."

Jeff laughed, "I'm sure your brother Virgil can take care of that for you."

The smile returned as Grandma, Scott and the RN walked in. After verbalizing understanding of how Alan was to take the medicines prescribed, cast care and dressings changes to his feet and follow up times, Jeff was finally allowed to sign the papers that would release Alan back to his family.

Alan frowned when a wheelchair was brought in.

"Dr Naucheck said he wanted you off your feet as much as possible for the next week or two. You have developed infection in both." said Jeff.

Reluctantly Alan accepted, knowing it was an arguement he wouldn't win anyway. Jeff and grandma took him to Mr Blatchfords room and Scott left to get a car so they could slip out before the news media found out they were leaving.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A*8** J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**

Kristen answered the door, "Alan, It's so good to see you doing so well. Dad has been looking forward to seeing you."

Alan was wheeled into the room and over to the bed he took a hold of the offered hand that Mr Blatchford held out. "Alan! I'm so glad to see you. How can I ever thank you for all you did for me."

Kristen turned to Jeff and grandma, "we could go get a drink give them a few minutes."

"Uh, sure. I'd considerate a priviledge, if you ladies would allow me to treat. We'll return shortly." said Jeff.

Alan just smiled then turned back as they shut the door. "We did for each other. Actually it was Cosmos and the ThunderBirds who saved us both."

Mr. Blatchford smiled. "Don't sell yourself short Alan. If you had not helped me the way you did I might not have made it... and Kristen and I never would have had the chance to really talk. We've worked things out and I won't be going to some old foggy home. I can't believe it took something like this to allow us to really communicate...By the way Cosmos is going to be a father again, and I always get the pick of the litter. If you would like and your father will allow, I'd like you to have this years pick."

"Like it! Oh man I'd love it!" The excitment and smile more than showed what it would mean to Alan. But just as quickly the smile and excitment appeared, they disappeared as reality sunk in. "My dad will never allow it."

"Maybe if I talk to him."

"I wish it would help, but if he's still planning to send me to boarding school, that's where I was going when this all started, I guess he'd be right in saying I wouldn't be around to take care of it." the disappoinment over the reality of the situation clear.

"And you want to be at home."

Alan just shrugged.

"Alan, I know going away will be hard, but just remember you will go far in whatever you elect to do. Something tells me the world will be a better place because of you. If you ever decide you do have the time for a dog, my offer stands."

"Thanks Mr Blatchford,"Alan smiled, but the conversation was over as Jeff, grandma and Kristen returned.

"Alan, Mr Blatchford, I hope we've given you enough time as we need to go, before the paparazzi get wind of our whereabouts."

"I can understand your concern," smiled Mr Blatchford.

Alan smiled at his new friend. He again held his hand. "you have my e-mail address, please stay in touch Mr Blatchford."

"I am very greatful for having had the opportunity to meet you, even under these conditions. I hope you too will stay in touch, and I wish you the best always. You will always be in my prayers."

"Thank you Mr Blatchford."

Jeff also shook Mr Blatchford's hand.

"I hope you know what a brave and wonderful son you have."

Jeff just smiled as he bid Bob and Kristen goodby.

*J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**

They had barely gotten onto the highway before Alan was asleep. His lack of stanima very evident. This in itself worried the three other Tracy's present. Arriving at the hotel Scott carried Alan, while Jeff escorted clerk met them immediatly and escorted them to their rooms and opened the doors. Handing the keys over, he bid them to only ask should they have any needs. Jeff thanked him for the quick escort to the suite, gave a sizable tip and shut the door.

Once they settled Alan they met in the living room of the suite. Jeff let out a long sigh, he was very worried that Alan's experience would leave his youngest scarred and afraid to go anywhere on his own.

Ruth seemed to read his thoughts. "Jeff, Alan will recover from this. He is made of strong stuff. He just needs time to heal and reassurance from his family."

"I hope so... It's just that we not only have this whole sistuation to get him through, but the problems that started this whole mess...Mom, I know he didn't mean for things to happen, but he refuses to accknowledge that he is just not old or strong enough to do certain things. That has caused many mishaps and we are all lucky he or others involved were not seriously injured. Then he deliberately disobeyed, took a jet without permission and no matter his reasons, his actions did cause himself and others to be hurt and killed. It is a mirracle we got him back, we may not be so lucky next time. I cannot even begin to tell you how terrified of losing him I was."

"Oh Jeff,... I know what Alan did was wrong, and deep down he knows it too, but in actuality he was perfectly qualified to fly that jet. Though he also knew perfectly well that he was to have an adult with him. As far as what the others did to him, Alan is in no way responsible for what they did. As you yourself said thay were waiting for any Tracy. Who knows what hey may have done to any of you had they..." Ruth couldn't bare to think or say what might have happened. She cleared her thought and regained her composure. "MaryJean told me how impressed Jack was when he landed... Alan had so wanted to surprize you when we got together, but then this darn stroke ..."

"Don't blame yourself, mother. I never should have let things get so out of hand in the first place, but what's done is done. I can't change the past. I just hope I can get the family back on track... Alan is only twelve, just a little boy, I should have been able to protect him. Instead I practacally drove him away and that monster was able to get a hold of him...twice!"

"Dad you had no way of knowing Cliff could, would do something like this. And...Grandma is right he would have tried something no matter what. Larry did say Larry thought Alan was John upuntil the time Cliff grabbed him."

Grandma Ruth gave a small smile, "Jeff,...you're right he is young... and because of that he still makes a young boy's misstakes, but he is also very knowledgeable for his age. I dare say he will even give John a run for his money when he is older. Alan has a lot of hidden talents and needs you and his brothers to help him develope them properly. He feels overwhelmed at trying to keep up with you and the boy's multiple accomplishments. Even though I have done my best to assure him he has already accomplished a great deal,... he is still unsure of himself, especially where all of you are concerned."

"Grandma what do you mean? The sprout knows we love him."

"Does he?"

Scott started to protest.

"When was the last time any of you have spent any quality time with him?... None of you even knew he could fly, even after his being with you for several months. My friend sent you a tape last chrismas that would have revealed to you yet another talent. Did you even watch it?"

Neither Jeff or Scott said anything and the floor became very interesting, even as they mirrored each other as they ran a hand through their hair.

"I am not trying to blame, just get you to realize what you are missing. Alan has questions about his mother and why 'his' birthday is never celebrated on the actual day. Why other kids younger than himself are able to live on the island and he is not. The age difference between he and his brothers. Have you any idea of the teasing and bulling he has had to put up with? But he has prevailed, did things he thought would make you proud of him. Until he feels that you are he will continue to try and proof himself."

"Mom you know the reason." Jeff replied softly.

"Yes, but Alan is the one who needs to know. How you handle this will greatly affect his confidence, and his belief that he is not a misstake, the black sheep of the family."

Ruth could tell Jeff and Scott were feeling unduely stressed.

"Jeff what is it? What is wrong?"

Jefff gave a long sigh..."I had John look at his computer after he flew off. I was hoping to find out what he was thinking so I'd have some idea how to handle him when Scott and I the airport before all this- happened.-Mom he had been looking at the tabloids concerning his birth and Lucy's -death."

Grandma's hand went to her mouth,-"Oh Jeff, if he believes those articals, he'll think you and the boys blame him for his mothers death.-that all the teasing from the other children at school is true... he's already second guessing himself."

"You were right, as always mom. I should have talked to him long before things got so out of hand."

"Well no sense crying over spilt milk now," she sighed. -"It is not to late, but it will be more difficult... Once we are home, do not let to much time go by."

Jeff took his mothers hand and just gave it a squeeze. He looked over to his eldest.

"Scott you'd better get a flight plan filed."

"FAB dad."


	19. Chapter 19

**_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._**

**_now, I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone. _**

**_Again, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are by accident-also, the spell check on my computer is busted, so that doesn't help. _-_-**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 19<p>

Alan was "stuck" in bed in the infirmary for a week, after their arrival home. His brothers taking turns sitting with him and assuring him they were grateful he was safe. Not once did anyone bring up about the jet, or the mishaps leading up to this adventure. In a way this made Alan more nervous. It was like it was a taboo subject.

Finally the morning came that after breakfast Virgil told Alan he could be reteased from the infirmary, but only so long as he used the wheelchair to get around, being on his feet only when he showered or had to use the bathroom. Alan readiled agreed. He was more then ready to get out of the infirmery. As he got ready to leave, his father walked in.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"I see you are feeling better today," said Jeff quietly.

"Yeah Virgil said I could go outside by the pool and get some sun." Alan replied quietly as he tried to read his father's mood.

"Good. Son I also think it is time we had a little talk, we have quiet a few things to sort out... Would you come with me to the office?"

"Ah,- sure dad." worry very evident in his voice. He allowed his dad to push the wheelchair, his shoulders slumped. He tried going over things in his mind that he wanted answers to. As they passed the kitchen he glanced up and saw his grandma, who in turn gave him a reassuring smile.

Jeff parked the wheelchair in front of his desk, then took his own seat behind it. Alan sat looking at his father anxiously, wondering which way this 'talk' would go.

"First Alan I want you to know how thankful I am that you are home safe and that your injuries were not any worse. I wish I could have prevented this happening to you...I.. I know you were upset over several things."

"Dad, _._...I.."

Jeff held up his hand. "Just wait. Let me say what I need to say. I've been thinking about this for a long time and I know now I should have talked to you about these things a long time ago."

Alan just stared at his father unsure, where this conversation was going. He had a very uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"First, it's my fault your brothers and I did not get to your birthdays as we should have, I just assumed you would,... well be okay with it. I was wrong, i'm sorry, and I need you understand why." He took a deep breath before he started..."I had John look on your computer as I too was looking for answers,...Neither I nor your brothers blame you for what happened to your mother, as for not being there for your birthdays, I guess I mistakenly thought it did not make a difference, you being so young,...I thought you wouldn't mind as long as we celebrated eventually. We will do our best not to let that happen again... Also I know you are angry over not living on the island with the rest of us. Well the answer to that contains several aspects,... one I wanted you somewhere safe, I thought continuing to live with your grandmother, you'd be with family and maybe she could tone your impulsiveness down a bit. As you have proven in the short time you've been with us on the island, she has NOT been very successful. There are many dangerous things here. I cannot risk your safety due to impulsiveness. "

Alan could hardly believe his ears. He felt himself growing angry. His father seemed to think that a couple of cold sentences were suppose to errase all the hurt over his mother and birthdays! Now he was insulting his grandmother's ability to care for him. The Tracy temper was at the surface within seconds. "You don't have a clue! You..."

Jeff again held up a hand, "I asked that you wait."

Alan huffed practically biting his tongue as he fought to hold his temper and to keep quiet. This in itself was a mature act that seemed to totally escape his father..

Jeff went on, seemingly oblivious to Alan's growing anger. "Your grandmother told me she let you take flying lessons, among other things as rewards for your grades; however, looking at your report card, that arrived shortly after we came back to the island last spring, I find that the rewards were not warrented. Your very poor grades made it much harder to get you into a proper school. Future rewards will be earned... Now I had planned on this taking place at the close of the previous school year, but the stoke your grandmother suffered, and these last events, have changed the time table... I AM going to send you to boarding school this fall. I understand it will be a difficult adjustment at first, but"...Jeff took a deep breath before going on, "you need to understand you are just a boy, with a lot of growing and maturing to do."

Alan's eyes widened. "But dad! I..."

"No buts Alan. I know a lot has happened since your grandmother's stoke. There have been a lot of misunderstandings on ALL of our parts, and you have gone through more upsets than any BOY your age should have, but I know this will be best for all concerned."

Alan could contain his anger no longer. "Who are you trying to kid? Best for ALL? Maybe for you! After all, out of sight out of mind, right?"

"Now that's enough! Don't you dare raise your voice to me! After all that has happened, I do not understand how you can even think such a thing... I know you're angry, but this IS how it will be. If you ever hope to be a part of the "family business", you will learn to control your temper and impulsiveness! I cannot risk lives because you don't want to grow up and accept responsibility for the things you do... Alan you misused your junior pilots license. You are just lucky the FAA did not press charges when they found out. They did suspend your license, if they hadn't I would have" Jeff hesitated breifly as if momentarily debating if he should continue..."Though not intentionally on your part, people were hurt and killed because of your total disreguard of my orders. This is r-e-a-l-i-t-y, when you do not think things through. You need to learn there are consequences and not all of them are pleasent... I am sorry I have not been as available to you as much as I should have been, but ..."

"But...but nothing. You don't have a clue! You don't evan know me and I doubt 'y-o-u' ever will."

"ALAN." Jeff growled, "it is just this kind of arguing that proves my point. I do care; whether, or not you can accept that is debatable. Because I c-a-r-e,... when you do go to boarding school, I have arranged it so you will not be compleatly alone. I promised Brains that as part of his contract, if he ever wanted Fermat to go to a school off the island I would pay for it. Luckily that time has come."

"Then let him go. I'll stay and do the home school program!"

"I'm sorry Alan my decision stands. You will see once you calm down this is for the best."

"Not for me!" Alan jumped up from his wheelchair and ran from the office. Dispite calls from his father and other family members he passed by, he continued out of the villa and disappeared down the beach.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**

It was after dark when Alan came back to the Villa. He was surprized no one was around to lecture him on being out after dark. Actually he was surprized no one had followed he down to the beach. He slowly made his way to his bedroom, his feet were swollen and throbbed horridly. He showered got his PJ's on and got the bottle of ibuprofen out he had hidden in his drawer. Swallowing three tablets, he crawl into bed. Convincing himself that another lecture would be waiting for him in the morning. A knock at his door, he sighed, looked like the lecture was here now. He limped over to the door, taken back when he found his grandmother standing there with a supper tray in her hands.

"May I come in Alan?"

"Ah... of course grandma."

"I though you'd rest better if you had something in your stomach."

Alan smiled, a look of compleate bewilderment on his face. "Thank you grandma!" He gratefully dove into the provided meal.

"Not exactly who you were expecting?" said grandma as she looked at his now much more swollen feet. "Are they hurting too much?"

"No grandma.I took some ibuprofen. I figured it would be dad or Scott coming to lecture me on being irresponsible again."

"Well I convinced them it was may turn to talk with you."

Alan cocked his head to one side, as he watched his grandma. His curiosity spiking. He knew she was the only one who could win against his father.

"He told me about the conversation he had with you."

"We're you able to convince dad to let me stay and be home schooled?" The hopefulness in his voice unmistakeable.

His grandma looked at him until he was almost squirming with anticipation. "No Alan,... I've decided in this instance that your father may indeed be right."

Alan's jaw would have hit the floor if that were possible. He stared at his grandma. Finally with a quiver in his voice, "but... grandma I thought you were on my side?"

"Oh sweatheart! There are no sides where your family is concerned! We all love you."

His gaze fell to the floor. "But grandma...he...he wants to send me away again."

"No Alan,... he wants you to have time to grow, learn and be safe. And as much as I would like to have you with me,...we both know that is no longer possible, indeed I would be doing you a disservice."

"Oh grandma you could never do that!"

"Not intentionally no. But you're growing up. You need to be able to experiance new things and people. I'm afraid I would only hold you back."

Alan couldn't hide his sever disappointment and building anger. "Then if I can't be with you why can't I stay here learn to do the 'family business' and home school?"

"Maybe someday sweatheart, but with everything that has happened..."

Alan did something he normally would never evan think of, let alone do. He cut his grandmother off and yelled,. "They were accidents and not all my fault! They would never let me explain! They don't care! Dad let them take my pilot licence, said if they wouldn't have, he would have! He never even acknowledged that -I -can -fly! Or do anything like my brothers can. He blames me for Larry being hurt and the others being...killed." Alan hung his head, he blamed himself as well.

Grandma did not react to Alan's sudden display of anger, instead just sat quietly, waiting for Alan to calm down and rationalize things in his own mind, as she knew he would if given the time to do so. She used the time to glance about his room. It did not display his personallity at all. His prized possessions brought from the farm house sat in a corner unpacked. It broke her heart that Alan still felt so unsure of himself where his family was concerned. "Alan you are NOT to blame for those hooligans actions, and your father does not blame you. Those people were waiting for any Tracy to arrive, it was just coincidense that it happened to be you. Your father apparently did a very poor job of explaining this to you."

Alan had thrown his napkin down and started pacing, well limping around the room. A mirrage of emotions running through him. After several minutes he sat back down, as his grandma knew he would.

"Grandma I'm sorry."

"I know sweatheart. You're just frustrated. I'm sorry things did not go better after you all got back here. I had so hoped a better communication channel would open up. Perhaps I should have just told them of your many accomplishments. Alan you have so many talents. But your father is right you do need more time to grow,... physically as well as emotionally... Alan why did you take the jet? I know you knew better and the limitations of your licence."

Alan found the floor very interesting as he thought of the best way to explain, "I...I just figured father was so mad at me anyway, it wouldn't any difference and maybe if I got myself to the school, he would...well ... it doesn't matter now, but grandma..." He let out a big sigh, "there was no way I was gonna show up to a new school in a P-I-N-K car!" He crossed his arms across his chest, and raised an eyebrow.

Grandma couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she had seen that look on Jeff and the older boys so often, the apple truely did not fall far from the tree. She had to force herself not to laugh at Alan's indignation, and his childish thoughts of the pink car that had brought about this whole incident. "Sweatheart I can understand how you felt about the pink car, but I'm sure if you had just told your father he would have understood."

"NO, he wouldn't! And anyway I tried, but they were leaving on another mission and he just yelled that his decision was final." Alan started to limp around the room once again.

"Ah,...so once again IR was behind all of this." Grandma sat quietly studing her youngest grandson. Yes he was very mature in many ways, but in truth he was still a young boy. "Alan, I know that you know deep down how much your father and brothers love you. They just have trouble expressing themselves. Men, especially Tracy men are just so stubborn and awkward about demonstrating their true feelings sometimes."

After a few minutes more of pacing, limping. Alan smiled and threw himself into his grandmothers arms, "Grandma, you always know how to make me feel better... But they, DAD doesn't trust me."

"Maybe we should have a little meeting and I could explain a few things that you've been doing."

"No if they aren't interested enough on their own... You didn't tell him about my company did you?"

"No... but maybe we, you should. After all, it is astonishing and just goes to prove how much you have going for yourself."

"Grandma I couldn't even get dad to let me sit in on a business meeting with him...kept saying I was to young to understand and wouldn't be able to sit still, that I would be a distraction! No I think that's one I will just keep to myself, for now. They now know about my flying, even if I won't be doing any for a long time... and not one of them has even talked to me about the fun of flying or anything else. You know my brothers think the 'AT 11' company owner is only good for one idea."

"But that new door lock you were working on was being tested and wasn't it about to be launched?"

"I...I... let myself get side tracked. It's on hold. But it's ready to go as soon as I give the word, I just wanted to do a little bit more testing; and now I think I know...a perfect way to test it." A mischievious smile appeared, then disappeared just as quickley.

A more serious look took hold as he gazed into his grandmother's eyes. "Grandma you know how you were always telling me a greater being watches out for us?"

Grandma held his hand and nodded.

"I promised if I got out of the situation with Cliff and the others..." he sighed his voice developing a slight quiver..."I would accept whatever dad decided for a punishment if God would just let me see my family again. Well he kept his part, so I guess I better start keeping my promise."

Grandma grabbed him into a fierce hug, knowing how scared and alone he must of felt to even think such a thing. Her own eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Alan...God will always love you, no matter what. And..." holding him at arms length so she could look into his eyes. "I don't want you to think of this as a punishment, but an oppurtunity to move forward and grow."

Alan was quiet for a moment before replying, "For you grandma... I'll try," his voice trailed off...A mischievious smile again began spreading across his face, "but before I go..."

"You had better get some sleep. I'll inform your father of you decision in the morning." Grandma picked up the tray to leave. "I know that smile young man, now don't create more problems. Goodnight Alan, I love you." She leaned down to give him a kiss, a smile on her face.

"Me cause problems! Surely you jest, grandma!" His smile most devious. "I love you too." Alan quickly pulled the cover over his head.

Grandma shook her head as she closed the door. Alan's brothers were in for it now.


	20. Chapter 20

**_The Thunderbirds are not mine. They belong to Gerry Anderson. Here's to all for the fun and joy of writing about the Thunderbirds. The variety is amazing. Hope you enjoy this as well._**

**_now, I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone. _**

**_Again, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are by accident-also, the spell check on my computer is busted, so that doesn't help. _-_-**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 20<p>

The next morning when Ruth advised her son that Alan would abide by his wishes, at least for now.

Jeff just smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I can see I still have a lot to learn from you."

Ruth smiled at her son. "Jeff, I told you before, don't underestimate him. You still think of him as the young nine year old you left with me. Alan is still young, and makes misstakes because of youth, but he has matured more than you are willing to admit to yourself. And he is every bit a TRACY. Do you actually know what brought this situation about?"

"Well I know he was upset about a lot of things. Then we had a mission and I couldn't take him to the school myself, but that is no excuse! He..."

"Did you really try to send him in Lady Penelope's PINK car?"

Jeff looked at his mother a dumb-founded look on his face. "You are kidding me? He did something so incrediablly stupid because of a pink car?"

His mother gave him a disconcerning look, "Jeff, have you drifted so far a way you can't remember what it was like to be entering a new school at that age? Think about the day your dad dropped you off at the start of junior high school, you didn't have anything new to start with. You had to use left over supplies from previous years, evan your clothes were from the second hand store. It had been a bad year for crops so we weren't able to get the newer things we had planned on. We almost lost the farm." She paused letting him recollect the painful memory. "You had wanted him to let you off a few blocks away, because of the beat up old truck and not having new clothes."

Jeff bowed his head, shamefully he remembered his embaressment. "Dad wouldn't though. He told me to just hold my head high. Things would get better and at the end of the day you and he would be there for me. After school we had a long talk about how clothes and material things don't make the man. That I should never be afraid to work hard and never give up on my dreams, because of a few setbacks. That I should think of this as a learning oppurtunity to see how to measure true friendship. The only thing really important was the love and support of family. Everything else would fall into place in it's own time. But what does that have to do with Alan?"

Ruth placed a hand on Jeff's arm. "Alan was going to be dropped off, to face a totally new situation without a support system to fall back on. Think about it, Jeff. I know that is not what you intended, but it was a part of what brought about this very near tragedy. Alan has suffered teasing much more than you or his older brothers realize. When the teasing started this time no one would be there. Due to all the previous mishaps, he felt alienated from his family. He wanted to prove to you that he could do something, he had hoped would make you proud of him."

Jeff sighed, "but I am proud of him...I,,,I didn't want.. I mean..." He looked into his mothers eyes, "mom have I lost him? I just wanted him to be safe, but still experience life, how could I have..."

"No Jeff you haven't lost him... yet."

"I guess I can figure out a way to home school though..."

"That will not be neccessary... Alan is in many ways more mature than you give him credit for, but he is young and will have relapes in shown maturity. He has agreed to try the boarding school. With Fermat going too, I think it will work. But Jeff, don't let oppurtunities to help him understand ..."

Before more could be said, the rest of the family started gathering for breakfast.

It was obvious that Fermat was estatic at the idea of going off to a new school. He had barely been able to sleep due to his excitment, after Brains surprized him with the news of going to school off the island with Alan.

Alan rolled his eyes, he was about to say something when he caught his grandmother looking at him and giving him a small shake of her head. He closed his mouth and endured the playful jabs of his upcoming departure.

"Maybe Fermat's love of learning will rub off on you sprout." laughed Gordon.

"I never said I didn't like learning." Alan retorted back, I just like the practical stuff better."

"But the grades in school now are what count and what will get you into the best colleges, so you can understand the pratical things and how they work. later," piped up Virgil.

Scott and the others laughed. Scott playfully rubbing the top of Alan's head. Alan for his part trying to bend out of reach.

Virgil asked, "how are your feet today,"

"A little sore, but nothing I can't handle."

"I'd like to check them and your arm a little later this week, then confer with Dr Naurcheck, I doubt he would be pleased if he saw your feet right now."

Alan started to say something, but the look from his grandmother helped him to let it slide. "fine."

Virgil smiled triumphantly, unawares as to the battle grandma had stopped, before it had the chance to take place.

:"Thank you Alan. I appreciate your cooperating with your brother. I don't want a repeat of last night, or they will never heal," said Jeff.

Alan stayed quiet as the look from grandma told him. He ate a quick bite, drank down his orange juice and asked to be excused.

Jeff okayed his departure, adding he should make plans for leaving the last Sunday of the month.

Just as he was about to go out the door, Alan turned back and smiled, "just remember grades are just letters on paper." then hurried out.

"What's he mean by that?" asked Gordon.

The boys caught their father give his mother a questioning look.

Scott asked, "what gives? Grandma,... you know something we should?"

Grandma just smiled, "just remember I warned you all not to underestimate your youngest brother." then she rose to help clear the table.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**

Alan went with Virgil to the infirmery, the following week, without any further fuss, If he were lucky maybe he would get the heavy cast off today, and his feet were healed enough that he could now wear his loafers at least without discomfort. He sat waiting for Dr Naucheck, Brains and Virgil to review the new x-ray was begining to get very bored and was thinking of running off to see if Gordon were doing anything more fun. Just as he headed for the door, Virgil and Brains came back in the room.

"Well Alan looks like we can take the cast off, though both Brains and I agree with Dr Naucheck after reviewing the new films, you will need to wear a cock-up splint for a at least four more weeks. So looks like you'll have to start your new school with it; however, when you finish your antibiotics tomorrow you'll be done with them."

Alan was disappointed about the splint, but replied good naturedly, "Well I guess it could have been worse news. At least I'll be done with the pills."

Brains and Virgil set about removing the hard heavy cast and replaced it with the lighter cock-up splint. When they were done, Alan was pleased at how much less cumbersome the brace felt, and thanked them both before heading out to show off his slightly increased freedom.

j*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**

The next couple of weeks found Alan trying to pass the time sitting with his feet dangling in the pool, watching his family and friends swim, unable to participate due to the splint and his still weak arm. He did play some board games with them, but mostly he waited anxiously for a special package to arrive.

Living on an island did have it's disadvantages he found, as overnight delivery didn't apply. If the package wasn't delivered today he would not be able to put his planned surprize for his father and brothers into action before being ferried off to boarding school.

At breakfast he was releived when Scott came in and anounced that operation cover up was going into place as a delivery plane was asking to land.

"Who ordered special delivery? You all know..."

"Sorry Jeff dear," interupted grandma before an angry word could be spoken, "but I didn't think it would be a problem and I gave Alan permission to order a few things."

"We're heading to the mainland tomorrow afternoon, could it not have waited untill..."

"Jefferson, I appolgize for the inconvinence." Her voice a little sharper than intended.

"It will be fine,mom." then turning to Alan, "but in the future Alan, please let me or your brothers know so we can be better prepared."

"Sorry father."

The others kept their faces down so the smiles didn't show as they loved it when grandma made their father toll the line.

Ruth didn't say anything, and only she caught the term Alan used when he answered.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**

Alan hurried off with his package to his room, once the delivery plane had left. He felt quite smug as he began to put his plan together. It was quiet a bit later when he emerged carrying a small object.

The family had gathered round in the lounge, about to enjoy a late afternoon snack. When Alan walked in their curiosity spiked at the object that had to be 'special delivery'.

Holding it in his hand he innocently asked, "grandma you remember the 'AT 11' door/cabinent lock I told you was going to be coming out?"

"Yes dear," smied grandma, "I believe you mentioned it a few times, before my stroke."

"Well, I was able to acquire this one," he held it out for every one to see. "I wanted it for the dorm room for Fermat and I. No unwanted guests guarenteed."

His brothers began to laugh and tease. "This is what you had to have special delivered? Are you kidding? Like that little thing is going to keep anyone out?" They were practaclly doubled over with laughter.

Fermat and Brains took it to have a closer look, Fermat quite relieved at the prospect of no one having access to their room to play jokes on them.

Tin Tin laughed with the older boys, Jeff looked disgruntled and grandma just sat and observed, giving Alan a quick wink.

"Go ahead and laugh, but if this works as well as predicted; it will be on the top ten gifts for Christmas once it hits the open market."

"It does have a very unique locking mechanism," said Brains, as he fiddled with the lock and to his amazement could not make it unlock itself.

Still laughing Gordon asked, "how did YOU get to get a hold of one, before it gets to the open market?"

"I requested to be a tester for future products when we installed the AT-11 home security unit. This is for an individual door or cabinet." replied Alan casually.

"Sprout you really take the cake," laughed his brothers. "What makes this so special"

"When it is slid into place and set, it literally locks into the knob, you are unable to turn the knob at all. If you mess with it, like guessing numbers wrong or taking to long to open it, a computer chip in it self resets."

"How much time do you have to open it?" asked Fermat.

"Depends on the setter. But it can go from ten seconds to one minute. It also has an another computer chip so you could program it to voice activate, if say; your hands are full. But of course that will be an opptional purchase."

"Th-that w-wou-would be v-very a-ad-advanced technology. If it w-works as w-well as you s-say, it w-will be v-very p-po-popular." added Fermat.

"Yeah if it works." laughed the others in the room aside from Jeff and Ruth.

"Well the AT-11 security system worked. As I recall you have first hand experiance." Alan smirked.

"Don't remind us," said John who had just joined the conversation via a live feed from Five on Scotts watch.

"So when is your testing going to start?" asked Virgil.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You won't be in you dorm until monday!" laughed Gordon

Alan just smiled, "you're right." None noticed the wink he gave his grandmother.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A** J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**

Everyone gathered early for breakfast as Jeff and Brains were flying the boys to their new school and then flying Grandma Ruth back to Kansas, before returning to the island..

"Are you sure you want to stay back at the farm, Mother?" asked Jeff for the hundredth time. "I think it would be much better if you lived here on the island."

"Posh, I am able... and I want to be in my own home. There may come a time when I won't be able to be there, but for now that is where I want to be and you know my two friends are also going to also live there. You have already arranged for the fields and work around the house to be done, so I won't really be alone. It also lets both Mable and Gertrude to be on their own. We will look out for each other."

Alan quickly finished breakfast, as he was very excited at wanting to get started on his project. "Can I be excused? I want to finish a few things before we go."

"Okay son, but I want to leave by noon."

"I'll be ready." Alan assured him. Then hurried off.

"Man you'd think the sprout was almost looking forward to going." said Virgil.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago you and he were at each others throats over it, dad," Gordon added..

"As I recall he was a little upset with you three also for not backing him." replied Jeff with a raised eyebrow.

Scott laughed, "I think his teenager weirdness is just kicking in early."

Everyone laughed. Then grandma added "maybe he's more mature and clever than you give him credit."

The older brothers nearly fell off their chairs with laughter. "Oh Grandma, that's a good one!"

"Just remember I warned all of you not to underestimate him."

Jeff and the brothers laughed again."Oh grandma, you always say that."

Scott and Jeff went to finalize the flight plans, while Virgil, Gordon, and Tin Tin went for a swim. Fermat and Brains went to their housing unit for some alone time, before Brains' only son would for the first time be away from him and the island.

Alan set about putting his testing surprise into action.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A*8J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**

All the bags were on board and last minute hugs were passed around as Jeff and Brains readied Tracy One for take off.

"Where is Alan?" asked Jeff looking at his watch.

Before anyone could say anything Alan came strolling out. "Hurry up Alan," called Scott. "What was taking you so long, You knew the schedual."

"Should have known you'd be last again," laughed Virgil and Gordon.

"Oh just finishing up a project." He let the others rub his head and took their teasing in stride as he climbed aboard, then turned back as he reached the top step, "Hey guys, an early thanks for your help with the testing." he called. Smiling as he went to his seat to buckle in. Jeff closed the walked up to the cockpit.

Scott, Virgil and Gordon looked at each other. Concern over what Alan had said to them as he and the others were boarding, starting to sink in. "What testing? What is he talking about?"

"Testing?" a frown covered Scott's face as he tried to figure out what Alan had meant.

"Something tells me we've been had," said Virgil.

"But how is the question," groaned Gordon. Realization dawning, that they had probally just been pranked by their youngest brother, who was fast being taken out of their reach.

Jeff started to taxi down the runway and soon they were airborn and on their way.

"Testing?... Oh no, the LOCK!" all three said in unison and raced back indoors. Not finding anything out of line, they had pretty much convinced themselves that they were reading too much into what Alan had said. It was not until they went to their bedroom to ready for bed, that they discovered 'AT-11' door locks on their bedroom doors, with a note - "the locks are VERY EASY, if you know the combination! Good Luck!" Dispite all their efforts they soon realized, tonight they would not be getting into their bedrooms the traditional way.

J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**J*S*J*V*G*A**

Tracy One was ready to land when the call came from base. "Tracy island to Tracy one."

"This is Tracy One. We are on final approach, unless this is an absolute emergency, we will contact you once we are settled at the hotel."

It was easy to hear the exasperation though Scott tried his best to stay professional. "FAB -Tracy -One. Just make sure a certain little brother contacts us ASAP."

"FAB. Tracy One out." replied Jeff. Then he asked everyone to secure for landing.

Once they were down and ready to head for the hotel he asked, "Alan you can explain why you brothers are so anxious to talk with you. Especially since it is so late on the island."

"Can't imagine, dad!" replied Alan showing his most innocent face.

Grandma whispered to him "did you do what I think you did?"

"Why grandma whatever do you mean?"

"Don't think you can fool me with that inocent face, I know all to well how you boys like to prank each other." smiled grandma.

"Don't worry Grandma...nothing dangerous. Just a minor inconvinence, so to speak."

Once they were settled in the two suites Jeff again addressed his youngest, "okay Alan do you want to fess up as to what you did to ruffel your brothers feathers, before I call."

Alan shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just letting them help me test the new lock."

Jeff ran his hand through his hair as he dialed up the island, determined to keep the peace and get Alan off to a good start at his new school.

"Scott, just returning your call. Alan is here, what seems to be the problem?"

"Let me call the others, we'd all like a piece of him right now." growled Scott.

Jeff looked at his youngest. Though Alan gulped a little at the obvious anger in Scotts voice, Jeff couldn't help but notice the smirk his youngest son was trying to hide.

Alan sat up straight as he looked at his gathered brothers. "What's up guys?"

"You know what's up, you little twirp." yelled Gordon.

Scott gave his second youngest brother the look that said I'll handle this, as Virgil pulled Gordon down on to the couch.

"Okay sprout what are the combinations?" Scott asked trying to keep his normally professional demur. Though he really wanted to throttle his youngest brother.

"Combinations?" Asked Alan as he pretended to scratch his chin in deep thought. "Combinations? Whatever do you mean?"

"Okay Alan you got us back. Now give us the combinations." Scott demanded.

.This time Alan couldn't hold back as he laughed at the older siblings. "What's the MAGIC word?"

"Alan I'm gonna ring your neck, now stop with the games." growled Scott.

"No, that most definetly is NOT the magic word." laughrd Alan.

"Sprout you give us the combinations or we'll kick your a-a-as, ah I mean rear end." growled Gordon and Virgil.

"Boys, watch your language." commented grandma from the background.

"Sorry grandma." said the three brothers in unison. Now they really were really getting upset, because besides being inconvinenced, now Alan was getting them in trouble with Grandma Ruth.

"The magic word?" laughed Alan outright.

'Aaaaugh,... okay,... PLEASE." said Virgil in exasperation.

"What cominations are you talking about?" asked Jeff trying to hide his own enjoyment over the fact that it would appear his youngest had just pulled a good one over on his older brothers.

"That," replied Scott hottedly, "would be the combinations to the locks he placed on our bedroom doors. We had to go over the roof and through our balconies to open them from the inside, and now we can't shut the doors tight until we can get the locks off, or we will have to go over the roof again!"

"I guess that would mean they just passed the testing as to how well they will work," said Alan as he tried to controll his laughter. "I'm sure the company owner will be happy to hear it."

"Yes, little brother they passed the test. Now the combinations."

As Alan gave Scott the the combinations he heard Virgil and Gordon in the background, "just remember sprout paybacks are hel..."

Jeff had a hard time keeping a straight face as he said, " boys language."

Alan laughed harder as he replied, "yeah, they sure are! I'll have three months before I come back and have to worry."

Jeff bid his boys goodnight and ended the discussion. "Okay Alan it's time to get some sleep. You and Fermat have a new adventure starting in the morning."

"Okay dad. Good night." He headed to his bed.

Grandma came in to give him a good night kiss and tuck him in.

"You know grandma, dad actually took the whole thing better than I thought he would."

"Sweatheart I told you your father loves you, and he does have a sense of humour."

Alan smiled, "I hope your right grandma, cuz he's going to need it when he gets home and finds out I put a lock on his liquor cabinate."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Possible sequel to follow if enough interest shown.<strong>


End file.
